Goran (Mint) Son! I am a Warrior!
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Goran is Gohan's older sister and prefers to be called Mint. As she struggles with going blind, she begins to question her strength and place as a Z Fighter. She finds affection in Trunks and Android 17. When a major threat makes itself known, Mint finds herself close to her breaking point. Will she be able to pull through? Has been renamed from "Dragon Ball Z: Goran Saga"
1. Prologue

I'm definitely not your average twelve year old girl. I love animals, I love music, and my beauty knows no bounds, at least that's what others say. I think that I look pretty average. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but I wasn't ugly either. Oh, and I love shopping! Hmm…I guess I _am _pretty average.

Wait! I forgot something.

I'm only _half_ human! The other half is Saiyan. And if you want proof, I have a tail. A long bendy, furry, brown tail. I have incredible strength, and I can shoot ki blasts out of my hands! Yep. I certainly wasn't average.

Also I'm going blind! It started three years ago when I was nine. My eyesight started to fade and still is. Right now my eyesight isn't too bad, it's more like I need glasses. But the doctor says that I'll go completely blind when I'm about fifteen or sixteen. I need to have an operation that my family can't afford. I've got about three or four years. I can't really make out facial features well, so I don't know what the latest Z Fighter, Vegeta, really looks like unless I get in his face, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. At least I can still pick out my outfits.

Speaking of outfits; I wore a black shirt, a half-jacket, a skirt, black leggings, and brown ankle boots. I wore a bow in my hair that was magenta. My hair is black, wavy, and goes past the middle of my back, and my eyes were purple. Father says they're purple like the flowers outside of our house, but Mother says they're purple like amethysts. Sometimes they fight over it! Weird right? I think my eyes are a plain shade of purple but they sure don't think so! It's weird that I have purple eyes when my parents both have brown eyes, but it turns out that female Saiyans have purple eyes.

Oh right! My name is Goran, but everyone calls me Mint. Well, except Piccolo. I'm pretty sure he doesn't believe in nicknames.

I was in front of a house on an island, meditating. Everything was quiet. Which I was grateful for. I hate noise. Which will prove to be ironic once you meet my parents.

"Mint?" A voice called. I flinched at my sudden interruption. I looked behind me, and irritated look on my face. The source of the voice, my mother, laughed. "Judging by that look, you were meditating again. Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that Master Roshi is ready to teach you the KameHameHa."

I squealed and stood up as Master Roshi was ready to teach me. "Now, when you want to use the KameHameHa, you need to-" We both pause. "Do you feel that?"

I nodded.

"You gonna go investigate?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah. I'm not missing out on this." I inhaled. "Flying Nimbus, come to me!" I called. A puffy cloud flew to me. "Let's go find out what that energy is."

"Minty, you know they're gonna just send you back." Mom chided.

I sweatdropped. Unfortunately, that's true. Ever since my bratty little brother, Gohan (Yes, that makes my mother Chi-Chi and father Goku) gave word of my going blind to the Z fighters, everyone's been treating me differently. They won't let me fight anymore. I couldn't fight Frieza. And I died trying to help my little brother against Cooler, Frieza's brother, but they revived me with the dragon balls. But still, I got in so much trouble, that I'm practically _banned_ from fighting! I mean come on! I'm not even allowed to fight armed robbers! Bullets sting again my skin, but they can't kill me! Do you _know _the frustration I experience!? Lucky me, I have mediation to help me control my anger.

"Yeah, well they might let me watch." I hop onto Nimbus. "And before you say anything, yes, my vision is well enough that I can at least watch the fight. All though, I'll probably come back. I don't wanna watch everyone have all the fun. Come on Nimbus, let's go!" We zoomed away. "AND DON'T CALL ME MINTY!" I called.

* * *

I saw the Z Fighters conversing angrily with each other. "Yoohoo!" I called. "Gohan-chi!" Nimbus lowered to the ground, but I didn't remove myself. I had yet to learn to fly. I was never really interested, but if I want to keep up with the guys, then I'm gonna have to learn.

"Mint-onee?" He asked.

Piccolo glared at me. "Goran, what are you doing here?"

"I felt this huge energy, and I thought I'd come to investigate!" I chirped. I looked at Bulma. "Um…what's with the hairstyle?" I asked. Bulma just glared at me and I looked away. "Okay…So what are we up against?"

"Frieza." Krillin declared.

I looked at the floor and kicked a rock in frustration. "No fair. Now I _know_ I won't get the chance to fight…" I sighed. I smiled. "I can help with my healing powers! Nimbus and I will scout the area!" Nimbus took me up and I began to look around. After a little while, I spotted a ship and a bunch of aliens. I blinked. "That must be Frieza. His power level is impressive." I saw a boy as well. He was definitely older than me. "Is he challenging Frieza?" I looked at Nimbus. "I better tell the guys. Super speed, Nimbus!"

* * *

The guys, Bulma and I watched with amazment as the boy fought Frieza with incredible ease. Then he transformed. "He went blonde!" I looked at Vegeta. "Oi, Veggie-chan, didn't you say something about Papa-chan doing that? What did you call it? Mega Saiyan?"

Vegeta glared at me as Bulma held in her laughter. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Enough for me to start to care." I say.

I could feel him glaring at me. "It's called _Super_ Saiyan." He growled.

I rolled my eyes and watched the battle with interest. Someone shoved a stick _way _too far up his butt. "I like Mega Saiyan better…" I mutter under my breath. The boy sliced Frieza into several pieces before blasting his remains. Then he turned on who I assume was Frieza's father. The man took the boy's sword. I tilted my head with wonder when the boy blocked Frieza's dad's attack. And then he killed him.

"Wow…" My eyes sparkled. I turned around and faced my friends. "You guys said Frieza-san was the strongest, but that guy beat him like that!" I said, snapping my fingers.

"Fangirl much?" Bulma asked.

I blushed. "I am _not_ a fangirl!" I snapped. "I…I was just commenting on how strong he was!" I smiled. "He might be just as strong as Papa-chan!"

"Fangirl."

"I AM FLIPPING NOT!" I folded my arms. "I just think he's really strong!"

"Ah, gee thanks." I turned around and sweatdropped. The boy was right behind me. He bent down to eye level with me. "That's nice of you to say." I blink. He stayed there and kept smiling. I stared at him. My cheeks got red.

"Gah!" I ran behind Piccolo. I held onto his arm as I hid. Piccolo merely sighed and patted my head.

The boy frowned in confusion. "Didn't mean to scare ya." He turn around. "Hey, I'm gonna go to where Goku's going to land. He won't be here for a few hours. You guys can wait with me if you want." He flew away.

"Should we go with him?" Yamcha asked.

I didn't even wait for an answer. "Nimbus…follow him." I didn't know why, but I was compelled to trust this guy.

"Goran, hold up!" Piccolo called.

I followed the boy curiously. The guys didn't follow me automatically, so I assume that they were still wondering if they should come along. Nimbus flew after the boy. "Nimbus, we're losing him. Speed up!" Oh boy, did Nimbus speed up. I forgot that this stupid cloud takes everything too literal! I shrieked. "N-Nimbus, you're moving too fast!" I shrieked. I looked ahead. "We're headed straight for that guy!" I sweatdropped. "Stop Nimbus! Slow down at least!" I held on for dear life. "Did I make you mad or something!?"

* * *

**Mystery Boy's P.O.V. (Just for a little)**

I checked the terreign. "He should land somewhere around here." I made sure I was in the right area one more time. "Yup." I landed, along with the Z Fighters. "Where'd that girl go?" I asked. "Wasn't she ahead of you guys?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Well…She _was_ riding on Nimbus."

"GOHAAAAANN! HEEELLLLLPPPPP!" I looked up. I sweatdropped when I saw the girl from earlier riding on a cloud. She was headed in several different directions.

"What is she doing?" Piccolo asked.

"YOU STUPID CLOUD, WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!?"

I sweatdropped. "Um, can't she control that thing?"

Gohan sighed. "The Flying Nimbus will let anyone who has a pure heart ride it, but it seems to like messing with her for some reason." He looked up at her. "Jump!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BY THE MANY TIMES YOU'VE PUSHED ME OFF THIS CLOUD THAT I AM NOT GOOD AT LANDING FROM HIGH PLACES!" The girl screamed. I sweatdropped. "Stop Nimbus! Stop! Come on, they landed! STOP!" Well, the cloud did stop…but it seemed to drop her. She shrieked.

"Hey, Mister?" Gohan asked me. I looked at him.

"I think she's going to land on you." I sweatdropped. I noticed everyone backing up a few steps. I looked up again, and I ended up crashing to the ground. My eyes widen when I feel something soft against my mouth. I blink twice. The girl on top of me got up. Her eyes were wide and she had a blush on her face.

We kissed. When we landed, we kissed! I kissed her! She kissed me! Man, my first kiss was a ten year old!

She shrieked and jumped off me, covering her mouth and scooting backwards until she hit a rock. She hid behind it and I think she began to cry.

I couldn't help but blush. "Um…I-Is she okay?"

Yamcha smiled. "She's fine. She just cries when she gets embarrassed." He looked in the girl's direction. "She's kind of like how her mom used to be." He looked back at me. "She just landed on you, I don't get what's so embarrassing."

"Well, she _is_ a girl, and he _is_ a boy." Bulma said.

I blushed. "That's right! That's all that happened." That means they didn't see too much, thank Kami. I looked to the side and pulled out a capsule. "Anyway, we're gonna be here a while." A little mini fridge appeared.

I smiled as Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin drank and ate some snacks. Gohan looked at some mint chocolate chip cookies. He took it. "My name is Gohan." He pointed at the rock. "The girl crying over there is my older sister Goran." He looked at the cookies. "She loves anything involving mint chocolate chip. I don't know why she's so upset, but you should give these to her. She'll probably forgive you faster."

I took them. "Okay…" I walked over to the girl-I mean Goran. She didn't seem to notice me. I stared at her for a while. She was actually kind of cute. I don't think I remember meeting her in the future… They must've gotten her while I was too young to remember… "Hey, you like these right?"

* * *

**Back to Mint's P.O.V**

I look to the side and see that guy. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Gohan told me you like this kind of stuff."

I looked at the cookies. I blinked and took them. I squint in order to read what it says. "I've never heard of these brands…" I tried one and smiled. "These are good!" I smiled. "Anyway, my name is Goran, but everyone calls me Mint. Well, except Piccolo-chan." I looked over towards Vegeta. "And Veggie-chan just seems to know me as "Kakarrot's brat". Brat for short."

I heard him cough. I think he just covered up a laugh. "Veggie-chan?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yep. I've called him that since I first met him on Planet Namek in search of the dragon balls."

The boy looked at me weirdly. "But wasn't he your enemy at the time?"

"Yeah. But I was only nine or ten at the time, so I was calling _everyone_ by nicknames." I smiled. "When I first met him, he was trying to kill me. I called him Veggie-chan, and he nearly had a heart attack, and I managed to escape. Everyone thinks I called him that just to get him mad and slip up, but in reality, I just said to say it, and when he freaked out, it was nothing but dumb luck." I giggled. "I call Piccolo "Piccolo-chan". Mom says I was going through an "_Everyone_ is my friend" phase." I jumped onto my rock. "Of all of the guys, I'd have to say that Piccolo-chan and Veggie-chan are tied as my two favorites." I smiled.

"That's strange…"

I sweatdropped. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry for um…landing on you and um…" I blushed. The boy put his hand on my head.

"That's okay. I didn't mind. You're pretty cute for a ten year old, Goran-chan."

I blushed and stood up. "Excuse me?! I'm not ten! I'm twelve!"

"Ah, sorry." He scratched his head. "You're kind of short."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to know." Not like he's wrong. I mean, I've seen a picture of Mom and Papa-chan when they were twelve. They were tiny. I'm pretty sure that shortness runs in the family. All though, in comparison, Gohan's pretty tall at age seven. I stood up. "What's your name?"

The boy blinked. "I can't tell you. All you can know is that I'm seventeen."

"HEY! PICCOLO-CHAN! CAN YOU HEAR ANYTHING I'M SAYING!? IF YOU CAN, HIT KRILLIN UPSIDE THE HEAD!" No response. I turned to the guy. I frowned and decided to try something I saw on TV. "So you won't tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I know kids your age are curious, but I can't tell you, Goran-chan."

I scowl. _'He thinks I'm just a brat…'_ I thought. _'I'm twelve. You're making it sound like I'm five.'_ I shrugged my shoulders. "Aw, that's not fair. It's not like we're strangers. I mean, we did just kiss." I smile. "Tell ya what, why don't you tell me your name, and I'll kiss you on the cheek?"

"What?! Goran-chan, you're much too young to be offering something like that!" He scolded, blushing hotly.

"It's not a big deal to me anymore. I already lost my first kiss to you, what's a little peck on the cheek?"

His blush got deeper. "C-Cut that out!" He glared at me. I predicted what he said. "And don't use the whole first kiss card on me! If you need to know, that was _my_ first kiss too!" He barked.

I smiled. "I knew it." He blinked. "Alright, alright." I sat on my rock. "Relax, I was only messing with you. I wasn't going to kiss you even if you told me." I scooted over and offered him to sit by me. He took the offer. "All though, you did blush a lot." He blinked. "Did you _want_ me to kiss you, Mr. Seventeen-year-old?"

"What?!"

"Did you _want_ to be kissed by the twelve-year-old, whom you thought was ten?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" I smiled.

"Okay. Whatever." He turned away. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, just to get a reaction. He fell off the rock. I smirked as I crawled to the edge of the rock and looked down at him. "You know, for such an excellent fighter, you sure are easy to mess with." I lauged. "Since you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you Oniichan!"

"Huh?"

"Until I figure out who you are, your name is Oniichan!" I giggled and ran up to Piccolo. "Piccolo-chan, you want one?" I offered, holding a cookie to him.

"I don't need food, Goran."

"But you can still eat it. Come on, please? Try it?" He sighed and took the cookie from me, eating it. I smiled. "It's good, right?"

"I don't really care much for sweet things…but I suppose it's fine…" He muttered.

I smiled. I walked to where Vegeta was sitting. I ignored his growling and sat on the ground next to his rock. I offered him a cookie. He snatched it from me and ate it. I roll my eyes. Oniichan was surprised to see that Gohan and his Saiyan appetite had eaten all the snacks, with the help of Bulma and Krillin.

Gohan walked up to me. "Mint-onee, can you make lunch?" He asked.

I blinked. "Sure." I pulled out a capsule. I smiled at Bulma. "Thanks for the capsule house, Bulma." She nodded, smiling lightly. I went inside and began to prepare for a huge feast fit for four Saiyans, and a few average eaters. "Alright." I began to cook. I kept up a happy exterior, in case someone decided to come in. I even hummed a tune, but while doing so, I was thinking. _'Am I cut out for this?'_ I asked myself. _'Am I really a Z Fighter?'_ I cut the carrots carefully. _'All I seem to be good for is cooking for when Gohan-chi gets hungry. They don't let me fight anymore…'_ I chopped up the onions. _'Maybe I'm too weak to be a fighter…Maybe I should be like Mom and just be a housewife…My dream of being the first female Z Fighter is just that. A dream.'_ I sigh as I prepare the fried rice.

I flip the rice. That's one dish done. S'lot of rice…I move on to making an omellete. Gohan likes them sweet. When Piccolo _does_ eat, he likes them salty. Mom doesn't know, but when I'm not at home, I'm usually visiting Piccolo. I'd visit Veggie-chan, but that'd require talking to Mrs. Brief. She's nice lady, but she makes me feel like a little kid…I mean, I'm _twelve_! Who offers a twelve-year-old some "nummy nummies for her tummy tummy"? Come on, now! Wait, what was I talking about? Right, being a Z Fighter is nothing but a dream.

I crack a few eggs.

I smile as I shake my head. "No way!" I make a fist with determination. "I don't plan on failing! I'll become the first ever girl Z Fighter!" I squeal as I assure myself. "I don't plan on being anyone's housewife." I flip the omellete. I blink. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad…" I blink. "I guess it wouldn't too bad to have a family…But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I smiled as determination burned in my soul as I put some thawed chicken in the oven. I squealed and began moving all over the kitchen, cooking five things at once. I pumped a fist. "I'm gonna be the strongest! I'll train until I my muscles burn, and then I'll keep going!" I felt someone put a hand on my head, then pull it backward so that I was looking up. It was Piccolo.

"If you do that, you'll be too sore to fight."

I blushed at my stupidity and smiled. "Then train with me, Piccolo-chan!" I chirped.

Piccolo shook his head. "No thanks." I blink. "Anyway, I came in to check if you were having trouble. You were making a lot of noise."

I sweatdropped. I stared at him. "…"

"Well? Are you in trouble?"

"…" I blink again. "Well, my neck kind of hurts." He blinked before letting go of my head, allowing me to massage my neck. I smiled at him as he left.

* * *

I finished cooking after about an hour. "Okay! It's done! Come get some if you're hungry! If you're not, come in anyway!" I cheered. I sweatdropped and jumped out of the way before Gohan could run me over. He took a place at the table.

"You made a sweet omellete for me!" He cheered. "Why does this one have the letter "P" written in ketchup?"

"That one's salted. I made it for Piccolo-chan. If he doesn't want it, you can have it." Gohan stared at it before shaking his head.

"No thanks. I don't like salted omelletes."

Piccolo sat next to Gohan. He looked at the omellete. He ate it in small bites. "Thank you." He muttered.

I smiled as I began eating. I looked at Oniichan. He doesn't seem to eat at the same speed as Gohan, Vegeta and me. He just moved his food around with a spoon. (Or maybe it was a spork. I can't tell.) Any Saiyan would dig in right away. I was about to question his heritage when he took a spoonful of rice. Then he dug in. I smiled and shook my head. Only a Saiyan.

"Wow, this is better than anything my mom can make." He said.

I blinked. "Isn't your mom a good cook Oniichan?"

Oniichan sweatdropped. "Well, she's not the best, but in comparison to anything I make, she's pretty good."

I smiled. I look at Gohan. "Gohan-chi?" He looked at me. "After this, you wanna spar with me? To pass the time?"

Gohan froze. I blink. "N-No thanks…" He muttered.

I blink. "Why not?"

"I don't think fighting you is fair…"

The table becomes silent. Everyone except Vegeta stops eating. "What do you mean? How is it not fair?"

I heard Gohan put his fork or spoon down. "Well…"

My eyes widened. So that's why. I stood up. "I get it." I walked towards the door. "Then I guess my presence isn't needed for anything. I'm going home." I say as I close the door.

Gohan grabbed my sleeve. "Mint-onee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

I stare at him. I could tell he was probably doing his puppy face. "Yes you did. If you ever need me to make lunch, then just call me or something."

"But Mint-onee, I'm really sorry! How about we spar? Right now!"

I pull my arm out of his grip. I walk back into the capsule house, and come out with a butter knife. I close my eyes and stab myself in the shoulder. I've forgotten to close the door.

Vegeta stopped eating.

Gohan and Bulma freaked out. "What did you do that for?!" Bulma ran to me with a guaze.

I bite my lip as I pull the knife out quickly. Blood spews out at a dangerous rate. I open my eyes and scowl, yanking my arm away from Bulma, not allowing her to wrap my wound. "I'm making a vow of silence." I declared. "From now on, I will be silent until the day comes for me to speak again. This wound seals the deal. I won't talk to any of you." I look at Oniichan. "I suppose I can exclude you. You haven't done anything, nor do you know what's going on."

I hop on Nimbus. "Minty, you can't just stab yourself and not talk!"

I glare at him. I'm sure my expression says "Don't call me Minty". Nimbus flies me home, and for once, it doesn't mess with me. I don't use my powers to heal myself. I just hold my arm to stop myself from bleeding on Nimbus. Too much, anyway. My main problem…?

How do I explain this to Mom? I did not think this through.


	2. Three Years Later

Mint, now fifteen years old, Trunks, Piccolo, and everyone else hovered above the two androids known as 17 and 18 and Vegeta. The bigger one, 16, was just chillin', staring at the birds that rested on his shoulders. Almost immediately Vegeta proceeded in combat with 18. Mint narrowed her eyes in attempt get a better look at the androids. Too blurry.

Piccolo looked at her. "Goran, get out of here. I told you not to follow us. Chi-Chi will need your help taking care of Goku." She hissed. Mint glared at him and stood her ground. "Goran, do you want your father to get better or not?" He barked. Mint clenched her fist. She sighed and flew away.

Piccolo flew down and began to battle with 17. Despite Mint's distance, she could easily tell that the androids had the upperhand. Suddenly, Vegeta screamed an ear-piercing scream. 18 had broken his arm. Mint stopped dead in her tracks and looked back.

Piccolo looked to the side. He noticed her watching them. "Get out of here Goran!" She looked down. "NOW!" Mint bit her bottom lip and flew away. She covered her ears as she heard Vegeta scream as 18 disable his other arm.

Trunks powered up. "FATHER!"

He charged toward 18 but it had little effect as she simply broke his sword by blocking it with her arm. Mint cringed as she heard 18 swing Vegeta into Trunks. She felt both of the Saiyans' super energy vanish and return to normal as they fell unconscious along with Piccolo.

Mint felt as if she had to do something. But if 18 could defeat two Super Saiyans at the same time without even breaking a sweat, Mint didn't stand a chance. Not even a small one. She had yet to become a Super Saiyan, and was far from achieving that form. And 17 was still up and filled with energy. She didn't want to know if he cared about hitting girls.

'_Keep going. Piccolo-chan won't forgive you if he finds out that you didn't listen to him.'_ Soon, she was gone.

* * *

Mint stood at the top of the Kame House. She was very crossed with herself. No one was aware of the fact that she was there, but she was mad. She held her arm, where she had stabbed herself when she was twelve and had taken the vow of silence. The wound had healed, and left a scar, but now it seemed to be burning her. _'It always hurts when I feel guilty or mad...'_ She sighed. _'I abandoned them…'_ She thought. She shook her head._ 'How can I forgive myself…?' _She let out a sigh. She punched the roof. A chuckle escaped her lips. _'That's the least of my concern. Even if I did stay, I wouldn't have stood a chance.' _She thought.

"Hey! Is someone up there!?" Yamcha called. Mint gasped. She hid just as Yamcha flew up. "That's weird. I thought I heard someone up here." He muttered. He shrugged and left back into the house.

Mint panted. _'Man…'_ She thought. She flew up and went elsewhere. Somewhere she could think without interruption. She found an island, far from the house. Mint got in a meditation position. _'I wish I wasn't going blind. That way I could have been able to train better the last three years and I could've actually helped them.'_ She stood up. _'I better see if I can bring them here.' _She flew toward the highway she left them on cautiously.

* * *

As Mint was on her way to the highway, Krillin was grunting as he carried Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo. "Man, I'm not made for this." He muttered as he kept flying. He spotted Mint as she flew toward him. "Mint! Mint!" He shouted. She stopped flying just in time for Krillin to crash into her. "Ow!" He groaned. "Hey Mint." He grumbled.

Mint held her nose. She checked her hands for blood before holding her nose again. It wasn't bleeding but Krillin has a hard head! "Ngh…" She grumbled.

"Sorry about that…" He groaned. "Help me out here." Mint blinked. "Take one of 'em! I can't last much longer!" Mint sweatdropped. She nodded.

'_I'll take Piccolo-chan. It's the least I can do, seeing as I couldn't do anything. Plus he looks like he could be a load off of Krillin's shoulders.'_

Krillin sighed as she took Piccolo and exercised his shoulder. Yeah, remember when she thought that Piccolo would be a load off of Krillin's shoulders? He was actually on one of Krillin's shoulders along with Trunks.

"Thanks, though I would've preferred if you took Vegeta. He's heavy for a guy his size and he's killing my back. You Saiyans have a major appetite."

Mint smiled. She had no shame in her appetite (She had her dad's appetite, but guys find it surprisingly cute). She hadn't gained a single pound.

As they flew, Krillin decided to try and make small talk.

"You know, it was really nice of you to come back and help me." He said. Mint smiled and nodded at him. He frowned. "Come on, aren't you gonna talk to me?" He asked. She flew ahead of him. Krillin sighed. "Ever since she took that vow of silence, she hasn't even spoken to her family. Man, I just want her to talk to me again!" He sighed, flying after her.

* * *

They landed in front of Mint's house and rested the three men on the grass.

Krillin nodded. "Right. I should get some senzu beans!" He ran into the house.

Mint blinked. She shrugged and got on her knees as she leaned over the full-blooded Saiyan known as Vegeta. He was out cold that's for sure. Mint gently ran her hands around his two disabled arms. She took a deep breath in and grabbed his right arm and squeezed it. Almost instantly, Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he was quick to show his pain and irritation.

"Wretched Earth brat, release my arm at once!" He barked. Mint closed her eyes.

"Shh…" She soothed. He glared at her.

"I will not be shushed by the likes of you! Release me at once!" He snapped.

Mint's patience was already getting thin. She smiled anyway, but kept her eyes closed.

He glared at her. "Earth brat, I demand that you release my arm or I'll-" Mint shushed him by squeezing his arm tightly. He held in a yelp.

She glared at him, challenging him with the purple orbs she called eyes.

Vegeta glared at her and kept quiet. Mint took his hand in both of hers and closed her eyes. She began to hum a little song as she focused her energy. Vegeta's glare hardened. They both began to glow. He blinked as he watched. His glare softening a bit as his curiosity lessened his anger somewhat. After a moment of silence, Mint released him and smiled.

Vegeta looked at his arms, confusion written on his face. He felt almost no pain in either of his arms. He glared at her. "What kind of trickery is this?" Mint simply tilted her head and continued to smile. Vegeta's glare hardened. "Answer me Half-breed!" Mint's smile faded before appearing again. She took his arm and moved it up and down. She let go. "What the?" He moved his arm. "You have healing abilities? Impossible. Saiyans don't have that ability!" Mint blinked, her tail swishing gently. "But then again, you _are _a mere half-breed."

Mint shrugged. _'I've always talked to them about my healing abilities, but I never got the chance to prove it because of how they never let me fight. I guess they didn't believe me.'_

She crawled around feeling the ground for Piccolo. His green skin blending in with the grass made him hard to find. Once she felt his arm, she had touched his ears to confirm it was him. She smiled and sat down. She placed her hands on his head and began her healing process. The Namek groaned before sitting up.

"So you really _do_ have healing abilties. That'll be useful." He grunted. Mint smiled. Piccolo looked at Vegeta, then toward Trunks. "I suppose you want to heal him next, right?" He asked.

Mint nodded.

Piccolo stood and she did as well. "Okay." He led her to the unconscious Saiyan. Mint looked at Piccolo. He stared at her. "Do you need me to find his problem area?" She nodded.

Piccolo got down on one knee and examined Trunks. "It's his chest." He said, standing up and walking away.

Mint flinched. _'His chest? You gotta be kidding me!'_ She thought. _'No biggie. I can do this.'_ She placed her hand on his chest before pulling back quickly. _'Never mind! It's a biggie! I can't do it!'_ She thought.

Krillin came out with the bag of senzu beans. He was startled to see Vegeta and Piccolo up like nothing happened. "What the-? How'd you guys heal so fast?" He asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "Goran has healing abilities." He said bluntly.

"Oh cool. So she was telling the truth...So she's going to heal Trunks next right?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo stared at Mint. "She's supposed to, but she seems conflicted about doing it." He said.

Krillin looked at Mint. She _did_ have a stressed look on her face as she stared at Trunks. "That's strange." He walked up to her. "Hey Mint, are you okay?" He asked. Mint looked at him, then back at Trunks. "You need some senzu beans?" He asked. Mint shook her head. She placed her hand on Trunks' chest, a blush took over her face as she closed her eyes. She and Trunks began to glow as she began the process of healing him. Krillin blinked. "You're cheeks are red." He observed. Mint's tail fluffed up. She looked away. "Mint do you…do you like Trunks?" He asked. This caught everyone's attention. Mint froze. She stopped glowing. "Mint?" Mint shook her head. "Then why are you blushing like that?" Krillin asked. Mint ran her hand on her forehead, wiping away imaginary sweat. Krillin looked up at the sun for a split second. "Yeah, it _is_ kind of hot today." He muttered. He walked toward Piccolo. "I guess she was just thinking about the androids or something. She seemed stressed." He said.

Piccolo said nothing.

Mint exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'That was way too close.'_ She thought. She began to heal Trunks again. Mint smiled as he began to stir. _'Good. He's waking up.'_ She thought with relief. Trunks put his hand on her's and squeezed it lightly. She blushed again before shaking her head and kept healing until he opened his eyes.

"Goran…?" She smiled at him. Trunks sat up. "Hey." He said. She waved to him with a smile. He blinked. "That's weird…I don't feel any pain at all…" He muttered. Krillin went up to them.

"Mint has healing powers. Isn't that great?" He asked. Trunks looked at her.

"That's pretty cool." He said. Mint looked away. "What?" He asked.

"Oniichan, let go of my hand..." She blinked. _'Is that what my voice sounds like? Wow, it's all smooth and cute!'_ She smiled.

Trunks looked down, he was still holding her hand. He let go of it. "Sorry about that." He said.

Piccolo was startled at the sound of her voice. "That's right. You made an exception for him in your vow of silence, didn't you?"

Mint shrugged it off. She flew onto the roof of her house and sat down. _'I wonder what he did that for.'_ She shrugged and got into meditation position. _'Whatever. I need to clear my head.'_ She thought.

Trunks looked at Piccolo. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "I have business to attend." And with that, he flew off to the unknown.

Trunks blinked before looking toward Vegeta. "What about you?" He asked.

Vegeta glared at him. "Mind your own business." He hissed. He flew away.

Krillin glared after Vegeta. "Your dad has issues." He muttered.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, has he always been this way?" He asked. They heard Mint scoff from the roof.

"Does that answer your question?" Krillin asked.

Trunks sighed before looking toward Mint. "What's she doing up there anyway?" He asked.

"Mint's meditating. It makes her feel stronger and sharpens her senses and." Krillin answered. "Or at least that's what Chi-Chi and Goku say."

Mint kept meditating, ignoring their conversation completely.

"Sharpens her senses…?" Trunks asked. He smiled. "Maybe we should join her." He muttered, flying up. Suddenly, Mint's phone vibrated. She blinked and took it. "Or maybe not." She looked behind her and saw Trunks. She gave him her phone. "What? You want me to read your text?" He asked. Mint nodded. He looked at it. "It's from your mom. Apparently you have an appointment with the doctor. She wants you to meet her there." He muttered. Mint groaned. "You want me to help you get there?" He asked.

Mint blushed before shaking her head. Krillin smirked and flew in front of her. "Hey Mint, you're blushing again." He whispered. "Are you sure you don't like Trunks?" Mint glared and flew around him. He got in her way. "Come on Mint, admit it." She flew around him again, he got in her way. "Mint!" She glared at him.

She smirked. She flew up to him and placed her hands on her hips. She kissed him on the cheek. Krillin blushed and his eyes widened. She flew away. Trunks stared after her with disbelief.

"Did she just kiss you?"

Krillin looked at him. "Y-yeah! But even more importantly, she spoke! She said 'See ya around.' She spoke to me!" He exclaimed.

"_Right_. I didn't hear anything. Besides, she doesn't even talk to her family. Why would she talk to you?" Trunks scoffed.

"She whispered it! Really quietly!" Krillin defended himself.

They heard a shriek. They flew toward the source. Mint had crashed into a cliff. They sighed.

"Uh…yeah. Krillin, you heard Piccolo. I'm the only one she talks to. I'm going to lead her to the eye doctor. Don't be surprised if you see her come back with that weird stick blind people use." Trunks sighed. He flew toward Mint, who was still fairly dazed and having trouble staying airborn. Trunks grabbed her hand and led her away.

Krillin held his cheek. "But she did speak. She said 'See ya around.' Just like eight…teen…did." He slapped himself. "Great. Mint speaks for the first time and it's to mock me." He grumbled. He blinked. "Maybe I imagined it. There's no way I heard Mint speak. It was really quiet and…" He sighed and flew away.

* * *

**Hm. Decent. Least I think so. Now. Did Mint really speak to Krillin? Or do I just like messing with him? Eh. You decide. But I think you know... *Wiggles eyebrows***


	3. Mint's Love Life is a Weird One

Mint's head was practically in her lap as she listened to the doctor. "You need to be more careful when flying like that Mint!" She hissed.

She lifted Mint's chin and waved her hand in front of her face. Mint struggled to follow it, but still did. The doctor then did some tests. After a while…

"All right. Your vision is still well enough for you not to be declared legally blind. Barely. You'll probably go into the legally blind stage any day now. Probably around next week. And a week or two after that, you'll be completely blind. But we can't be sure. Who knows. It could happen in a few days, even." Chi-Chi gasped worriedly. "And there will be nothing we can do. So unless you can come up with the money to pay for the surgery, Mint's eyesight is pretty much doomed." She sighed.

Mint's eyes widened. Trunks and Chi-Chi looked at her worriedly. Her eye was twitching, her mouth hung open. She made a squeaking noise. She grabbed her hair and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" She flew out the window.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Oh dear. Well on the bright side, that's the loudest she's ever been." She sighed. She looked at Trunks. "Trunks, will you make sure that she doesn't hurt herself?"

"On it!" He flew out of the window. Chi-Chi and the doctor looked at each other.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm used to seeing her fly around, I would be freaking out by now." Doc said.

* * *

Mint landed on an island and panted. She shot a ki blast at the water. She fired several more carelessly. After ten minutes, she shot an attack to the left, only for it to be deflected. She looked to the left. She saw a purple and dark blue figure. Trunks. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Goran, you can't take your anger out on this island. It's only been ten minutes and you've already destroyed a porportion of it!" He scolded. Mint brought her hands over her head, preparing another attack. Trunks grabbed her hands and forced them apart, canceling the attack out. Mint tore her hands out of his grip. "This is about what the doctor said huh?" He asked. Mint nodded solemnly. "Just how much does this surgery cost?" He asked.

"$3800…"

"That is a _lot_." He muttered. "And how much do you all have at the moment?"

She paused for a sec. "$1200…"

"Whoa, you need $2600 more!" He exclaimed. "But for that to take years to come up with, I don't get it!"

"Have you met my family, Oniichan? There's always some kind of repair that has to be done."

"Wow…$2600 in a week…that sounds impossible…"

Mint felt tears in her eyes again. _'He's an idiot, but at least he's trying.'_ She wiped her eyes. _'I don't think I can come up with that much in a week.'_ She thought.

Trunks frowned. "I am obviously not making you feel better." He muttered. He clapped a fist in his palm. "I got it! I'll help you come up with the money!" He declared. Mint wiped her eyes and looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. "I promise, you'll have enough money for that surgery Goran. I'll do anything to help you. If you go blind, who knows how that will affect the future. I can't risk it." He said.

Mint's blush faded and she glared. _'Go ahead and spoil the moment with your future nonsense.'_ She kicked him in the shin. "Idiot."

He fell backwards. "Ow, what was that for!?" He exclaimed. Mint stuck her tongue out with distaste. She turned around and got ready to fire another ki blast, now having a new source of frustration. Trunks stood up. "Goran, I'm not going to help you just for the sake of the future! I'm going to help you because you're my friend and I want you to be happy!" He exclaimed. Mint shook her head.

'_It's a start.'_ She thought with a sigh. She looked to the sky. "I'm glad you'll try to help me, but there's no way we'll be able to come up with that much in a week. It's hopeless. I'm destined to be blind." She felt tears appear. _'I might as well enjoy the colors of the world while I can still see them. Because soon…'_ She looked up at the sky. _'I won't be able to see anything at all.'_ She held her shoulder. Her wound had healed years ago, but now it seemed that whenever she felt sad, mad, or guilty, her scar would hurt, or irritate her. Usually hurt. She checked with the doctor at one point, but nothing was wrong.

"Goran?" Trunks asked. Mint looked toward him. "Is there anything I can help you with at this moment?" He asked. "To make you feel better?" Mint turned to him. She looked down for a moment, thinking. She wiped her eyes one last time before holding her arms out. Trunks blushed. "Y-you want a hug?" He asked. She nodded. Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat before walking towards her. Before he even had the chance to raise his arms, she hugged him. His blush intensified and he tensed. He felt his shirt get wet. "You're scared, aren't you Goran?" He asked.

"Mmhmm."

"I don't know what it's like to be going blind, but it sounds scary." He looked at the sky and placed his hands on her waist. "But I really want to help you. I'll have no choice but to go back to my time, which won't be effected by what goes on here. And it's not a pretty sight. But if we defeat the androids, I'm sure your future will be something worth seeing." He said. He wrapped his arms around her. "I just hope that you'll let me help." He smiled. "I suppose, I never told you my name, did I?" She shook her head. "I'm Trunks. Bulma and Vegeta's son. You can still call me Oniichan if you want though."

Mint nodded. "Hey…" She whispered. He made a sound of acknowledgement. "How come you don't call me "Goran-chan" now? You did when I first met you. Do you not like me anymore?"

He blushed. "W-well…If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be hugging you right now, now would I?"

"Now answer the first question."

Trunks looked away. "W-What was the first question?"

"Why don't you call me "Goran-chan" anymore? You used to when we first met."

He blushed. "W-Well…y-you see…you were twelve when I met you. It was more of an affectionate nickname for a little sister! You're fifteen now. I feel like it'd be inappropriate to call you that unless you were my…" He trailed off, his cheeks shining pink. "You know…my…"

"I understand. I don't mind though…you can call me Goran-chan if you want to…" She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "You can even call me Mint, or Minty if it's to your liking…" She muttered, hoping to have dropped some hints.

"Th…That's okay…"

She smiled. _'He's so shy, it's adorable…'_ She blushed. "Oniichan…" He made a sound. She looked at him. "Can I kiss you?" She asked.

His entire face heated up. "H-Huh? W…whatcha say?"

"Can I kiss you?" She repeated.

"D-Do you mean on the cheek?" She stared at him. No answer. She stretched up onto her tip-toes. Trunks felt his face heat up. "G-Goran, why do you…wanna kiss _me…_?" He asked timidly. He felt his eyes close as she came closer. He leaned down. Closer…Closer…

"So you're telling me that Goku has a daughter, and you sense her energy here?" A female voice asked.

"Affirmative." A male voice said.

"Wah!" Mint and Trunks both parted automatically, jumping three feet from away each other. Their faces were cherry red. Trunks flinched, recognizing the voices automatically. "It's the androids…" He whisperered almost inaudibly, but Mint's keen hearing caught it. She gulped.

"And we're looking for her why?" 17 asked.

16 looked around. "As Goku's daughter, it is only logical she would know where he is." He explained.

18 shrugged. "Makes sense I guess. But what makes you think she'll just spill where her father is to us?" She asked.

"She obviously doesn't know what we look like, we'll just pass off as Goku's friends and ask her to take us to him."

18 folded her arms. "Wow, 17 that's actually a good idea. Didn't think you'd be able to come up with it."

17 looked at her. "That's not very nice."

18 laughed at him. "Either way," She said. "How do we know that she isn't expecting us? She may not know what we look like, but wouldn't she get suspicious if we just asked her?"

17 put his arms behind his head. "I suppose I could always just charm her into telling us. I mean, as long as she's cute, I won't have any problem." 18 scoffed.

Trunks looked at Mint. "Goran, they're looking for you. You better go and surpress your energy." He muttered. Mint smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked grouchily. She grabbed his ear. "Ow, ow, come on let go!" He shrieked quietly.

"Shh!" She shushed. She put two fingers near her head and closed her eyes. Within seconds they vanished.

The androids appeared from the bushes. "She has disappeared." 16 muttered.

18 looked at him. "What? How?" She asked.

"I am not sure."

18 sighed. "What a waste of time. Let's go to the nearest town, I need a new set of clothes." She sighed.

17 looked at her. "Fine, let's go. I don't think I can bare to listen to you complain about your clothes anymore."

* * *

Mint and Trunks appeared in front of her house where Krillin was. "Whoa, you know the Instant Tranmission technique?" Krillin asked. Mint nodded. She signed something. She had learned sign language after her vow of silence. "Oh so Goku taught it to ya?" He asked. She nodded.

Trunks frowned. "That's great, but we've got a situation. The androids are looking for Goran. Apparently, if they don't find Goku, using her to find him will be plan B." He declared.

Krillin gasped. "What?" He looked at Mint then at Trunks again. "Does that mean we'll have to protect Mint until Goku gets better?" Mint's mouth dropped open with disbelief.

'_Oh no he didn't.'_ She thought.

Trunks nodded. "It seems like it." He whispered the next part.

"Makes sense. Have you seen how delicate she can be? Those androids will break her!" Krillin insisted.

'_Delicate?! Really?! __**Krillin**__ just called __**me**__ delicate?'_ Mint glared at them. They looked at her and flinched.

"Why are you glaring at us like that?!" Krillin asked. She walked up them. She smacked Krillin upside the head. "Ow!" And she kicked Trunks' shin.

"Hey!" He hissed and fell backwards. He massaged his leg. "Why do you keep kicking me?!" He screeched.

She glared at them. She placed her hand on her shoulder and bit her bottom lip. It hurt.

"Mint, we aren't going to be able to know what you're upset about unless you sign or say it! So talk to Trunks!" Krillin snapped. Mint narrowed her eyes and signed something. "Oooh…" Krillin muttered. He looked at Trunks. "Yeah, she doesn't want to be protected." He explained.

Trunks blinked. "But Goran, you don't stand a chance against them! You aren't even a Super Saiyan!" He insisted. Mint raised an eyebrow. She signed something. "No, I don't think they know what you look like." Mint nodded. She signed again. "Mint you have a tail. I'm pretty sure you're going to have trouble passing off as a normal human being." She signed. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment?!"

Krillin blinked. "I'll have to agree with her on that one. Seeing as they've seen Piccolo, who happens to be from a different planet, a girl with a tail won't be that much of an eye opener. And pretty much everyone is used to the sight of her tail anyway." He said. Mint wrapped her tail around her waist. "Besides, she tends to use her tail as a belt."

"But Goran, _you_ don't know what the androids look like. You could go up to them and have a conversation with them, assuming they know sign language, and you accidentally tell them where Goku is!" Trunks shouted. Mint signed. "Well, I suppose that's true…You don't know what _anyone_ really looks like…" He shook his head. "Okay, if you make new friends, you won't tell them anything about your parents. What if it slips?" Mint waved it off. "Goran this isn't something you can just wave off!" He snapped. She stuck her tongue out and flew away. "Where are you going?!" He asked. She held her wallet out.

"Shopping. She's going _shopping_." Krillin sighed.

"At least keep your power level surpressed so that they won't be able to tell! And don't mention anything about Gohan either! They might try to get to him too!" Trunks shouted. Mint flipped him off. "Did she just…?!"

"Yep."

Trunks groaned. "How is it that we went from almost kissing to Goran flipping me off…?"

"What?"

"NOTHING!"

"Did you say you two almost _kissed_?"

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!"

* * *

Mint pulled out contacts from her wallet and put them on. They don't improve her eyesight very well, but they help her look at things close up, which is why she uses them for shopping instead of for fighting. They don't help her _that_ well.

Mint looked around and entered a clothes store at the mall. She went to the young lady's section.

[A/N: UNKNOWN TO MINT, SHE IS IN THE SAME STORE AS THE ANDROIDS! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!]

17 groaned as he waited for 18 to get out the changing stall. "This is lame, you know. Just why do I have to stay here and wait for you to pick out a set of clothes?" He asked.

"I may be an android, but I'm still a woman, 17. And as a woman, I need to look decent at all times. Don't you agree 16?" She asked. 16 looked outside the window.

"I am not sure how the mind of a woman works. Therefore I cannot answer your question." He said.

18 sighed. "I'll just assume you're on my side."

17 sighed and stretched. "Okay, you need to look decent, but that doesn't answer my question about why _I_ have to stay and wait for you to pick something out." He sighed.

18 tossed a shirt on the top of the stall. "Stop complaining. Go flirt with some girls or whatever it is you guys do."

17 looked around the store. "I'll pass. The girls here aren't really that cute." He sighed.

18 stepped out of the stall in a different outfit. "What do you think of this one?"

He yawned. "You look great, can we go now?" He asked.

She glared at him. "How do I know that you're just saying that so we can leave?" She asked.

17 groaned. "No, you look awesome, doesn't she look awesome?" He asked 16.

"Yes." 16 said.

17 smiled. "See? He thinks so too. Now let's go."

18 examined herself in the mirror. "He agrees to almost anything we say that doesn't involve fighting Goku." She said. She turned somewhat. "Actually, I don't really like this one." She pulled out another outfit from the rack and went back in the stall. 17 groaned.

He looked at 16. "Do me a favor and hit me upside the head until I pass out okay?" He asked. He heard a giggle and looked to the side. Mint was not too far from them, and had obviously heard 17's comment. "Who's that?"

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! What gives?" He hissed.

16 simply said, "I was simply doing as you requested."

"I wasn't being serious!" 17 snapped. Mint giggled again. He walked up to her. "Hey, I'm 17. And you?" Mint blinked before going back to looking at the clothes. 17 raised an eyebrow.

18 placed a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, may I borrow him for a second?" She asked. Mint shrugged and went back to examining clothes. "I thought you said there weren't any cute girls here." She said.

"Well she obviously just got here. And who says I'm flirting? She was laughing at me and I wanted to know why." He hissed.

"Well she obviously thinks you're some random guy who tells girls his age. Anyway, come up with a name or something." She sighed. She looked at a dress. "Hey this is cute." She turned her attention to 17. "Why don't you ask her to guess what your name is? If she says something you like, that's your name."

17 blinked before nodding. He walked to Mint. "Hey, guess what my name is." He chirped.

Mint blinked. This guy was weird, but why not? She examined him. She could make out minor features. "Katsuro? Or Lapis, maybe?" She blinked. What was _that_? Did she just break her vow of silence to talk to a _guy?_! Oh come on! She stabbed herself in the shoulder and she breaks it to talk to a _guy_! What the flip!

He thought the name over. _'Lapis…That was my name before Dr. Gero took me and 18, wasn't it?'_ He thought. He smiled. "Hey, that's pretty good! You're right, my name is Lapis."

Mint looked at him. "Nice to meet you Lapis." She greeted. She blinked. She did again. What made this guy so special? She shook her head. "My name is Mint." This caught 16's attention.

'_Is that Goku's daughter?'_ He asked himself. He noted her tail. He read her energy level. _'Negative. Her level is too low to be the same Mint.'_ He went back to staring out of the window.

Mint looked at 17. "So Lapis, did you lose a bet or were you forced?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You obviously don't want to waste your time waiting for your girlfriend to pick out an outfit. So did you lose a bet with her or did she just force you to come here?"

17 sighed. "I don't really want to be here, but I'm pretty sure I have the choice of whether or not I can leave or stay." He said. "And by the way, she's my _sister_ not my _girlfriend_."

Mint giggled. "I see." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "My brother doesn't really care about going shopping with me as long as I get him something too." She said.

"How old is he?" 17 asked.

"He's only ten." She answered. "So what about your sister? What's her name?" She asked.

17 cringed. He looked toward the stall 18 was in. She came out and walked towards them. "Guess." She said with amusement.

Mint blinked. "Your name is…" She thought it over. "Lazuli?"

"Oh, that's a nice name." 18 muttered. She blinked. "Wait…" Her eyes widened. _'That was my human name! Just how does this girl know this stuff?'_ She cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you both."

18 looked at an outfit. "Oh, that's cute." She took the outfit and walked into the stall.

17 sighed. "I'm never getting out of here…"

Mint smiled lightly. She took an outfit off of the rack. "Would you excuse me a second?" She said, entering a stall.

"Uh, yeah." He said. He sighed. He walked toward 18's cell. "Hey 18? You can take your time. I think I want to talk with this one."

"Whatever." She exited. "What I'm wondering is how did she know our real names?"

17 shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we just look like our names."

18 examined her outfit and looked at 16. "Do I look like a Lazuli, 16?" She asked.

"Negative. You look like an 18." He said.

18 was silent for a second. "Okay." She muttered. She looked at 17. "Do what you want."

17 walked back toward the stall where Mint was changing just as she came out. "I was gonna do that anyway."

"What do you think?" She asked.

He looked her over. She was wearing a red dress, the bottom was flowy, a black half-jacket, black shoes and fingerless gloves. He smiled at her. "You look great." Mint smiled at him.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Mint smiled. "Thanks, you're sweet." She looked in the mirror and examined herself. She had to get up a little close, but the contacts helped with that. She smiled at him. "How long have you been here with your sister?" She asked. 17 looked at the ceiling.

"I lost track, it feels like five hours." He sighed.

"Negative. It has only been an hour and a half." 16 called.

Mint giggled. She looked at him, then at 17. "Who's he? Your older cousin or friend or something?" She asked. 17 looked at 16.

"Uh, yeah. You could say that he's a distant cousin. His name is…" He muttered. 18 walked out and up to them.

"His name is Satoshi." She said. Mint looked at him. She smiled and waved. 16 waved as well. Mint looked at 18. "Hey, um…"

"Mint."

"Mint. What do you think of this outfit?"

Mint couldn't actually see it. "It looks cute on you. You should get it."

"Thanks, I think I'll take it." She looked at the clothes. "But I might as well look at some more."

"What?!" 17 sighed. "Whatever…"

Mint smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I tried to help." He smiled at her. She looked toward the counter. "I gotta go pay for this. Nice meeting you." She chirped. She hopped on the counter where the employee scanned her and she paid for it. She walked toward the door, taking the tags off as she went. _'These contacts work miracles. I can't see clearly, but I haven't bumped into anything once!'_ She thought.

"Hey, Mint, hold up." 17 called. She looked at him. He ran up to her. "You wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

Mint nodded. "Sure. How about tomorrow? I'll meet you at the amusement park at say…10:30?" She asked.

"10:30." 16 said. Mint chuckled.

"Your cousin's funny. So how about it?"

17 nodded. "Yeah, 10:30 sounds good." He said. Mint nodded and left. 17 turned around to see 18 with her arms crossed. "What?"

"I told you to flirt, not schedule a date." She sighed. "We're supposed to be looking for Goku. That Mint girl has nothing to do with him. Right 16?"

"Affirmative. Goku's daughter is named Mint, but she is not the same one. Their power levels don't match."

17 raised an eyebrow. "Look, I didn't expect talking to a girl would end with me asking her out." He put his arms behind his head. "Relax, we can look for Goku after my date. Or better yet, _you _can look for Goku, and _I'll _catch up. And just in case, I'll even ask her if she knows him." He said. He looked at 16. "Does that work for ya big guy?" He asked. 16 nodded. 17 smirked. "See? Problem solved. Now why don't you buy those clothes so we can go? I can't stand another minute in here." He sighed.

* * *

Mint hummed as she fixed the bow in her hair. It was red instead of her usual magenta. She looked at her reflection. Someone knocked on the door. She made a small sound. She put on the outfit she had bought. She quickly adjusted her bow and opened the door. She blinked.

"Uh, hey." Trunks muttered.

"What, Oniichan?"

"I wanted to say sorry for…" He looked her over. "What are you dressed up for?"

"Huh?" She looked herself over. "Oh, I have a date."

Trunks nodded. He stared at her. She stared back. "Did you just say you have a date?!"

Mint flinched. "I guess I did."

"A-a date? With who?"

"This guy I met at the mall. His name's Lapis." She chirped. He blinked. "He's nice, and polite. I'm hoping this date goes well." She chirped.

"You can't go on that date!"

Mint scowled at him. "And why not?"

Trunks sweatdropped. "W-well…I…you need to train!"

"What for? It's not like you **boys** actually let me train with you. You think I have to be _protected_. And besides, you have no say on my love life. You aren't my dad **or** my boyfriend. So butt out."

"Y-Yeah, well, I'm _almost_ your boyfriend, in a way…" He covered his mouth, blushing.

"You are?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, we almost kissed, so…" He shook his head. "Since I'm your almost boyfriend, that makes you my almost girlfriend, so you can't go on this date!"

Mint blinked. "I guess so…I'll have to try and cancel…"

Trunks kissed her cheek. "Good, because you're mine. I don't want you hanging with other guys too much."

"Excuse me?" She asked. He sweatdropped. "You think you can just come in here with your "almost boyfriend" stuff, and then suddenly claim me as _yours_?" She glared at him. "I don't belong to anyone." She pushed him out of her room. "I'll be at the amusement park. Goodbye." She closed the door. She pressed her back against it. "…What's going on…?" She shook her head. "Who cares. I have a date, and I'm not going to miss it!" She flew out of her window.

Trunks watched her from the door. "Man, Dad's possessive DNA…" He looked at the sky. "I…think I'll follow. Just to make sure she'll be okay…" He flew after her, keeping his energy hidden while doing so.


	4. Mint's Date with Trouble

Mint hummed a gentle song as she looked around. She was wearing her contacts. "I wonder where he is…Lapis…" She sighed. She stopped a person walking past her. "What time is it?"

The man looked at his watch. "It is…11:15." He answered.

"Oh…Thank you." She bowed.

"Hey…I was wondering…" The man blushed. He turned around, wondering how to ask the tailed girl out. Mint looked to the left and walked away. He turned around. "How would you like to go onto the ferris wheel with me?" He blinked as an old lady smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do heights." She walked away. They guy sweatdropped.

* * *

Trunks watched from above. He kept a visual on Mint.

Mint clenched her fists as she walked. "I can't believe he's thirty minutes late…" She blinked. "I can't believe I've been looking for him for thirty minutes. Time sure does fly…" She sighed. "Maybe I should've listened to Oniichan. I should've stayed and trained."

Trunks blinked. "I think she's getting ready to go home. Some date. How could he just ditch her like that?"

As if Mint knew Trunks was watching her, and she didn't, she shook her head. "No way. Screw training. I gotta make $2600 or I'll never see again!" She sweatdropped. "But how do I earn that much money in a week?"

Trunks saw someone walk behind her. "Who…That guy…he looks familiar…"

The guy tapped her on the shoulder. She looked behind her.

"Hey." 17 chirped.

"Lapis?" She asked. 17 nodded.

"Yeah. I guess we should've set up a place to meet. I've been looking for you."

Mint sweatdropped and slapped herself. "That's right. I didn't set up a place…Here I was, mad at you and you hadn't done anything wrong…" She bowed. "I'm sorry!"

17 smiled. "Don't worry about it. So what were you muttering about? Something about earning money?"

"Yeah. I'm going blind. If I don't come up with 2600 zinny in a week, I'll be declared legally blind and my eyesight will keep failing until I'll be completely blind…" Mint explained.

17 frowned. "You want me to help?"

She smiled. "Sure. I hear about booths having contests and the winner gets a prize. Do you know any booths with a money prize?" She asked.

17 bowed his head in thought. He looked at her and nodded. "I saw a booth where the winner gets 2000 zinny." He chirped.

Mint got excited and took his hands. "Really? Can you take me to it?" She asked hopefully. He led her to the booth. It was a fighting rink. Mint squinted. A large man was roaring in the middle.

"Whoever can beat our champion will win 2000 zinny!" The announcer held out his wallet. "Straight from my wallet!"

Trunks sat on a tree branch. He could see Mint, but her date was out of his line of sight, as he was hidden among the crowd. Mint was slightly in front of the crowd, making her visible.

"You've got a challenger." 17 declared.

The announcer looked at 17. "Huh? A child?" He laughed. "Well then young man, step in and-"

"Um, he's not the challenger." Mint interrupted.

"He's not?" The man said.

"He's not?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not?" 17 asked.

Mint shook her head. "Nope. I am." She declared. Mint sweatdropped as everyone except 17 started laughing.

"You'd have better luck fighting a five year old then winning against Takashi, little missy!" He laughed.

A vein popped on her head. Trunks sighed. "Now that was a mistake…"

Mint closed her eyes and backhanded him, making him crash into his table and break it. "Don't insult me, or you might find yourself in the hospital." She muttered boredly.

17 looked at her with surprise. He blinked as he looked at the announcer, then at the champion. There was an obvious power difference. "Is that a good idea? I can tell you're capable of taking care of yourself, but I think it'd be better if I did the fighting." He for one didn't usually care for humans, but this was a date…

Mint smirked at him. "Trust me. You'll find that I'm a pretty sufficient fighter." She smirked at him. "I've been going blind since I was nine. I've been training since I was three." She stepped onto the rink. "And I haven't slowed down a bit." She smirked and got in position. "I plan on taking that thug down." She looked at the champion. "I give you the first move."

"Fine then. But as champion, I will not go easy on you!"

Mint scowled. She smirked. "Good. You're gonna need your all to even hit me."

He growled and charged at her. Mint jumped up and over him. "What's the matter? You sounded so confident!" He taunted.

Mint glared at him as she dodged his fists. "I'm getting ready for the right moment, moron."

"How's this for the right moment?" He stopped punching. She blinked as he raised his hand and did the unexpected. He flipped the skirt of her dress.

17 felt a blush crawl onto his cheeks. Trunks blushed too and fell out of the tree. A bunch of whistles were heard by the male portion of the audience. The girls booed Takashi.

"Ah!" She pulled it down. She blushed. "How dare you!?" She yelled. "You…" She held her hand back. "PERVERT!" She slapped him, and he was sent flying backwards. He bounced back into the rink. "I'll teach you to flip a girl's skirt!" With an uppercut, he really was sent flying. All the way to the other side of the amusement park. Mint panted. She inhaled and exhaled and sighed. "Hmph." She got down carefully.

17 blinked. That strength of hers seemed to be more than just "sufficient". He shook his head. "I think you owe her a prize." Mint nodded, still somewhat angry.

"N-No way! This girl here must have cheated! What are you on? Steroids?!"

Trunks snickered at the man's excuse.

Mint and 17 looked at each other. "Do I _look_ like I'm on steroids?" She took off her jacket and held out her arm. "Do you see any buldging muscles? I don't. What about you Lapis?" 17 pretended to examine her arm thuroughly.

"Why, no Mint! I do not!" He snickered.

Mint smiled. "My limbs are much too thin for me to be on steroids." She smirked. "I won with my natural strength."

The man sweatdropped. "Th-Then…what's with that tail?!" He demanded.

Mint sweatdropped as attention was drawn to her tail. She looked at it. "My tail?" 17 looked at it before at her. He hadn't noticed. "I was born with it."

"WHAT?!"

Mint nodded. "Yeah." She bobbed her tail up and down. "See?" They all stared. "Hey, don't judge me!" She snapped.

He sweatdropped. "Fine." He took the money out of his wallet. "Here…"

Mint didn't know what came over her. She jumped onto 17 and hugged him. "Lapis, this is great!" She squealed. 17 stiffened. He was unfamiliar with the action.

Trunks finally got a good view of "Lapis". "17?! Lapis is No. 17?!"

Mint blushed and pushed herself off. "S-Sorry. You don't mind, right?"

17 shook his head. Mint smiled and they walked away.

Trunks watched as they walked together. 17 allowed Mint to hold his arm as they walked. Trunks growled and flew. "I have to get her away from him!"

* * *

Trunks flew around. "That crowd made me lose them. I have to find Goran before she realizes who "Lapis" really is and tries to pick a fight with him!" He looked round and flew to the eastern side of the amusement park. "She doesn't stand a chance!"

* * *

Mint and 17 were sitting on a bench. There wasn't really anyone around. They were pretty much alone, minus the rejected booths with the sleeping clerks. Some of them were out to lunch.

Mint hummed as she looked at the pictures she and "Lapis" had taken in the photo booth. She couldn't actually _see_ them, but thanks to him, she would soon. In her other hand, she twirled a flower, a blue rose. How Lapis had gotten one, she had no idea. She held the pictures out to him. "Here. Take the ones you like." She chirped.

17 took the pictures. He examined them. He ripped them into separate pieces, not ripping the actual pictures though. He examined them. There were six in total.

He took the ones he was sure she would like, and gave it to her, and kept the ones that was one of his favorites. There were two left. The one in his left hand had him kissing her on her cheek. She was startled, but looked very happy when he did so. The other was with her kissing him on _his_ cheek. He gave her the first one, and kept the second.

"So Mint…" 17 muttered. She made a sound of acknowledgement. "You're a Saiyan?"

Mint stopped. She sweatdropped and looked at him. "H-How do you know about Saiyans?"

"Let's just say…I'm well informed." He muttered.

Mint sweatdropped. She stared at her lap. "Sorry I didn't tell you…I figured that it would be weird to know that you were on a date with a half human half "alien"…" She muttered. "D-Don't worry though! Other than our appetites, and tails, we Saiyans are a lot more human than you'd expect!" She said nervously. "So, other than some minor differences, I'm pretty much the same as you!"

17 winced. "Yeah…" He looked down. _'This means that she's either the daughter of Goku or Vegeta…That guy 18 had fought was Vegeta…but Mint seems too sweet to be his daughter…That must mean…'_ 17 shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't care." He smiled. "I think your tail is actually kind of cute." He admitted.

Mint blushed. She looked away, kind of like Chi-Chi had once done when she and Goku were young children. "You think it's cute?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can I touch it?"

Mint looked at her tail. She brought it in between them. She doesn't really know what kind of guy he really was yet, so she was weary about having his hands where she couldn't see them. "I guess…but just be careful. My tail is kind of…" She looked for the right word. "…Sensitive." She said.

17 nodded. "I understand. I'll be careful." He touched her tail. "It's soft, Minty." She sweatdropped. Ah, the old nickname resurfaces…she didn't mind it coming from him. Her _parents_…were another story.

Mint watched carefully. It was like he was petting it. He would run his hand down her tail half way, then he would go back to the top and pet it again. Mint smiled. It felt almost pleasant, the way he would pet her tail.

Then he tried a different approach.

He lightly grasped the middle of her tail with his index finger, his middle finger, and his thumb. He slowly brought his hand to the top. Lightly stroking it…Mint shuddered.

It felt…_nice_…

He continued the action. Mint closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as she continued to shiver of enjoyment. She was kind of like a puppy, enjoying her tail being petted. She blushed and let her tail slip out of his grip.

"Th-that's enough…" She muttered.

17 blinked. "Why, did I hurt you?" He asked.

Mint blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "N-No…It felt nice…I just…I think it would look weird for people to see you just…_petting_ my tail." She muttered. _'That's a lie…I was just enjoying it a __**bit**__ too much.'_ She thought with embarrassment.

17 chuckled. "Is that so? You realize that this area is practically empty, right?" He snickered.

Mint sweatdropped. "Um…"

"I know that a Saiyan's tail is their biggest weakness, but I thought that was only when it was pulled."

Mint blushed. "Don't tease me like that!" She laughed. 17 laughed with her. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm having a great time with you Lapis."

17 nodded. "Yeah. Me too." He looked distraught. _'I told 16 and 18 that I'd ask her…'_ He inhaled and exhaled. "Minty?" She made a small sound. "Who's your father?" Mint hesitated.

"My father?" She looked at him. _'Why does he want to know who my father is?'_ Mint sweatdropped. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I…just need to." 17 looked at her. She looked so innocent and curious. Did he really want to do this? He shook his head. "Is his name Goku?"

Mint sweatdropped. She wasn't supposed to tell…but he guessed…so she kind of had no choice. They'd forgive her right? It's not like he was gonna go _after_ her father, right? Maybe she could say that Vegeta was her father… She shook her head. "Goku? No way! My Papa-chan's name is Vegeta!" She sweatdropped when he said nothing. Did he not believe her?

17 didn't know why, but he felt disappointed that she was lying. "Oh, I see…" The silence took over. It was uncomfortable. He knew.

She sagged. "Okay…yes. My father is Goku. But I'm not supposed to tell…" She sighed. "Believe me when I say it, but I can't tell because there are these super dangerous androids running around, trying to kill him! And apparently, they wanna use me to get to him! I mean, how evil is that? Who uses a man's daughter as bait! Souless monsters, that's who." She growled.

17 was silent. A guilty silent. "Then why…?"

Mint smiled weakly. "I'm telling you because I trust you." And now he felt even guiltier. "Stupid huh?" She smiled. "But yeah. Goku's my old man." Mint felt the mood around them sink. Was it a bad thing that she was Goku's daughter?

She gave herself a determined look, and decided to lighten the mood.

"That question was pretty random, Lapis." He looked at her. She smiled. "We only met just yesterday. You can't _already _be wanting to meet my parents!" She joked.

17 blushed. Her smile was contagious. He smirked. "Now who's teasing?" He laughed. Mint giggled.

They chatted idly, before 17 decided to try something. He leaned downwards. Mint's tail fluffed up. She gulped and leaned upwards. _'It's happening…my first kiss…Well, my first kiss was actually Oniichan, but that wasn't on purpose. Let's call this my first intentional kiss.'_ Mint suddenly stopped. "Lapis…hold on." She muttered.

He backed up. "What? What's the matter?" He was worried. Was he moving to fast? Did he scare her?

"I…" She muttered. She looked to the sky. "…I thought I sensed something…" She muttered.

17 heard himself sigh of relief. It wasn't him. "You think we're being watched?"

Mint nodded. "Maybe. I can't really feel any energy…"

17 looked behind him to hide what he was doing from Mint. He turned on his radar, his eyes glowing a red color as he looked to the sky. He didn't have 16's ability to track and pinpoint energy and tell who it was, but he did have a radar that told him energy levels. He would use this by looking at random locations and see if energy levels would be picked up.

He looked at Mint. "I don't see anyone." Mint looked at the sky once more.

"Okay…" She looked at him shyly. He looked at her and she flinched before looking at her lap. _'Great. I totally killed my chance at my first intentional kiss. Stupid, naïve Mint!'_ She scolded herself. _'Well, I would've been able to kiss Oniichan had it not been for those stupid androids…I swear, when I get my hands on them…! Wait, what the heck would I be able to do? I can't even turn Super Saiyan! Ugh…I'm so weak…'_

17 looked at her. She looked angry with herself. 17 tilted her head towards him. She blinked. He leaned downwards again. Mint blushed and leaned up. They closed their eyes and-

"What the hell are you doing?!" A male voice asked.

Mint shrieked and pushed herself off. _'Darn it, so close. What is with people interrupting me when I'm about to kiss someone?!'_ She turned her head to glare at the intruder but was surprised at who it was. Purple, blue, and black.

Trunks landed a few feet from them. "I've been looking for you…" He muttered.

Mint stood up. "What are you doing? Are spying on my date? That is so creepy, Oniichan!" She demanded.

17 looked at her. "He's your older brother?" Great. _Another_ reason to feel guilty.

"What?" She looked at him. "No, he's not related to me, that's just what I call him because when we first met he wouldn't tell anyone his name." 17 exhaled, slightly relieved. Nevermind.

Trunks glared. "Goran, you can't date him!" He snapped.

Mint scowled at him. "What do you mean I can't date him?!"

"You can't go out with _"Lapis"_, and you certainly can't _kiss_ him!"

She glared him, blushing. "I didn't _get_ to kiss him, you nosy jerk! And why did you say his name like that?" She hissed.

"Because that isn't his _real_ name!"

"Oh yeah? Then who is he?" She growled. 17 got into a stance. He glared and caused Trunks to flinch. "Well? Tell me!"

Trunks shook his head. Mint's safety was much more important to him than his own. "He's No. 17!" He shouted.

Mint stiffened. She looked at 17. "N-No. 17?" She asked. "Is that your real name?"

17 glared at Trunks before looking at Mint. "Yeah."

"A-And your sister…Lazuli…is she…?" Mint asked.

"No. 18? Yeah. That's her. Satoshi is No. 16, too." 17 muttered. Mint stared at the ground, shock in her widened eyes. He glared at Trunks. "You jerk, why can't you mind your own business?" He snapped.

Trunks got into a stance. "I'm only protecting Goran!" He growled.

17's glare hardened. "Protecting her? Protecting her from what? I haven't done anything to her! We were having a good time! In fact, the only bad thing I probably did was not kill that one guy for flipping her skirt!" He snapped. He paused and blushed at the memory. He blinked when Trunks' face turned red. "Wha-? You were there too, weren't you!? You're blushing because you were thinking of what was under her skirt! You're a pervert!"

Mint sweatdropped and blushed, and suddenly felt the need to hold onto her skirt.

"Hey, I am not a pervert! And if blushing makes me one, that means you're a pervert too!" Trunks defended himself.

"I am not! You are!"

Trunks glared at him. "I don't care what you say!" He snapped. He looked at Mint. "Goran, let's go. Now."

17 blocked Mint with his arm, not that she made an attempt to move. He was still glaring at Trunks. "Don't tell her what to do! She'll go if she wants to, not because you told her!" He snapped.

"Lapis…" 17 looked at her. "…Is 17…" She whispered. His eyes widened. She looked like she was in shock.

Trunks held his hand out to her, his expression softening. "Goran, let's go."

17 held a hand out too. "Mint, stay with me." She looked at him with her eyes. He smiled. "We haven't finished our date yet."

Trunks looked at 17. "Shut up." 17 glared at him. "I bet you only asked her out because you knew that she was Goku's daughter! You're using her!"

Mint's eyes widened. She clenched her fists. "Is that true?" She asked. "Did you really just ask me out because of my father, 17? Am I just some _tool_ for some plan of yours to beat him?"

"No. I didn't even know you were his daughter when I asked you out."

"But you seemed to know a lot about me…" She muttered.

17 kept his hand outstretched to her. "Minty, I asked you out because I thought you would be a girl I could really get to like. And I _do_ like you." He tilted his head. "Let's finish our date. Okay?"

Mint looked at 17's hand. She hesitated before reaching for it. "O-Okay…"

She was about to place her hand in his when Trunks stopped her. "Goran, wait." She looked at Trunks. "How do you know if you can trust him? He already lied about his name. And remember, on the island? He said he would "charm you" into telling him about Goku."

Mint looked at them. There was a long silence as Mint thought this over. After what seemed like an eternity, she closed her eyes and put her hand down. "You're right. I _don't_ know if I can trust him."

17's eyes widened. "Minty, think about yesterday. The first thing I told you was that I'm 17. You just looked at me funny. I let you come up with the name Lapis." He explained. _'Actually, that's my real name…'_ He added mentally.

Mint looked at him. "It _does_ kind of make sense…"

"Minty, I like you. Let's finish our date."

"Goran, I've had experience with this guy, he's _not_ as charming as he's pretending to be."

Mint closed her eyes. "I…I'm confused." She began to tremble as she continued to think. "I want to stay…" She muttered. 17 brightened. "But now I'm worried…" She looked at him. "I'm sorry Lapis…I mean…17."

"Damn it…" He muttered, knowing he had been defeated.

Trunks smiled at her, not letting his hand down. "Let's go."

She looked at him. "Right…" She paused before kissing 17 on the cheek. She looked at Trunks and took his hand. She held her fingers to her head and close her eyes. "I…had a good time…" She used Instant Transmission, and they were gone.

17 growled. "That bastard…" He muttered. He looked at the pictures he had kept. He threw away all but one. The one with her kissing him on his on his cheek. He tucked it in his pocket, and held a hand to his face.

* * *

Mint hid under the blankets of her bed. "I wish…he minded his own business…" She groaned as her scar began to irritate her. She felt worse than she thought if that was happening. She pulled out the pictures 17 had given her. "Lapis…" She couldn't see them. But she didn't want to get rid of them. "I'll save them." She an orange scrapbook. She opened the book and flipped the pages, feeling for empty slots.

She found some. She grabbed a marker. In bold color, she wrote the words:

**First Date **

She placed the pictures in. Mint pressed the blue rose into her book. Her grip on her shoulder tightened. "My "almost boyfriend" ruined my chance with my potential boyfriend…man, love is confusing." She fell asleep.

* * *

**Sad fluffy! 17 and Mint would've made a cute couple! Well, at least she'll regain her sight. Also, sorry for 17 being so out of character! I didn't really know what to with him…**


	5. Minty has a Meltdown

Mint woke up and sat up. She let a yawn and stretched before she went downstairs. "I see that you're the only one awake."

Piccolo didn't look at her. "How long have you been here?"

"Since last night." She chirped.

"I thought you had an operation."

"I was supposed too…but I freaked out and had it postponed for a few days…at least until Papa-chan and Gohan-chi come out of the chamber."

Piccolo spared her a glance. "Vegeta and Trunks just went in. Goku and Gohan will be in after them. You've got two days, but who knows. Your eyesight could be gone by then."

Mint hesitated. She walked up to him before sitting next to him. He stared at her. She threw her arms around his neck, making him uncomfortable. "You really _do_ care!" She chirped. Piccolo squirmed. She smirked. "I know you enjoy my hugs Piccolo-chan! You cute green monster, you!" She nuzzled him.

"I am not _cute_. Goran, get off me." He muttered.

Mint shook her head. "I didn't hear a please~!" She sang.

"Goran…"

"Piccolo-chan…" She smiled. "Say it, and I'll let go."

"Fine. _Please_ get off me."

"Okay!" She kissed him on the cheek and released him. "Was that so hard?" She asked with a laugh. Piccolo grunted and held his cheek. Mint smiled. She headed towards the kitchen. "You want breakfast?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "I don't need breakfast. Just give me some water." He glared at the TV. He heard her light the stove. "Is it even a good idea for you to be cooking?"

"I can figure it out. You sure you're not hungry?"

Piccolo grunted. "Why are you so obsessed with me eating?"

Mint blinked. "Fine. More for me…" She headed to the kitchen and made herself a scrambled egg and bacon breakfast. It was actually normal people size. She had a feeling the other guys would be hungry, so she decided to just have a teeny tiny breakfast. She filled a glass of water and handed it to the Namekian.

"That's enough Cell…" She heard. She looked at Piccolo. "Dammit…That's enough!" Mint shrieked when he broke the glass.

"Cell's still on the loose, huh?" She asked. Piccolo looked at her.

"Yeah. We either have to defeat Cell before he can absorb the androids, or defeat at least 17 or 18."

Mint puffed out her cheek. "I'd go for defeating Cell. He's the _real_ danger. 17 and 18 haven't really done anything."

Piccolo looked at her. "They humiliated us. Defeated us like we were nothing!"

"In their defense, you guys started it."

Piccolo scoffed. "You're starting to sound like Kami."

"I'll take that as a complement." She snapped. She looked to the side. "I've…met them…they don't seem to be that bad…I bet we could be friends with them if we tried." She muttered.

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah right. I particularly want a shot at 17." Mint sweatdropped.

She growled. "I said no! Your main focus is Cell! You wanna defeat the androids so you can stop him from achieving his perfect form right? So fight Cell instead! Leave the androids alone! They're just a couple of kids!"

"I'm pretty sure they have about a year or two on you."

Mint glared. "Yeah, well they're kids compared to you." She snapped.

"So what? Don't you wanna help Trunks?" He asked coyly.

Mint tensed as a blush surfaced. '_That's right…He still thinks I have a crush on Oniichan…Actually, I kind of still do, I think…I don't know who I like better…'_ She thought. She shook her head. "Leave Oniichan out of this!" She got in position. "I'll tell you what. I'll fight you. Whoever sustains the least amount of damage at the end of fifteen minutes wins." She declared. "If I win, you go after Cell instead. If you win…" She clenched her fists. "You can fight the androids."

Piccolo smirked. "You're on. Are there any rules?" Mint set her stopwatch.

"Only two. No pulling on my tail. Pull my tail, and you lose." She declared. "The second one is no endangering bystanders." She pressed start on her watch. "Okay. GO!"

* * *

17 drove towards Goku's house. He was taking his usual "long way", as 18 called it. He thought it was fun to go off-road.

"17, can't we fly the rest of the way?" 18 asked, getting tired of being jostled around in a car.

"No way, this is way more fun!" 18 cursed silently as she hit her head, causing her to bite her tongue. 16 didn't seem to care. He had adapted to 17's sense of entertainment.

* * *

Five minutes into the fight, Mint dodged a sudden ki attack from Piccolo. "You're holding back on me, Piccolo-chan!" She growled. She shot a ki blast at him. "I don't appreciate that!" She snapped. Piccolo used his aura to just diminish it.

"Can't you see why?" Piccolo said. They stopped fighting for a moment. "You haven't been able to train sufficiently since you were nine! We've all been holding back on you!"

Mint made a small sound. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back to their training sessions. When she thought about it, everyone was always hesitant about training with her, and when they did, they didn't seem to take her seriously. She touched the scar on her shoulder, rememberng how she got it. Her eyes widened.

"All of you? Even Gohan-chi and Papa-chan?"

Piccolo's expression was harder than usual, not that she could tell. "Yes. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but it's better that you know before you do somethng to get you killed." He declared. Mint looked her feet. "You can sense energy better than the rest of us, but you weren't able to dodge or fight back correctly unless your opponent was at the same speed as you!" He snapped. "Why do you think we almost never let you fight along side us? You're a distraction! We always had to make sure that you didn't get killed, like when you fought Cooler!" Mint's eyes widened and she rushed a hand to her mouth. Piccolo knew he was going too far. But he might as well continue. "Of all of us…Goran, you…"

Mint covered her ears and closed her eyes. She bowed her head. "Please don't say it…" She whispered. She knew he heard her.

"You're the weakest of us all."

Mint clenched her fists. She looked at Piccolo. "I knew it…You all think I'm just some weak little blind girl!" She barked. She held in the urge to cry as she held her shoulder. This was becoming a constant nag to her. "Well I'm going to let you know now!" She gathered up energy. "I'm not!" She fired. "TEMPER TANTRUM!" Piccolo was able to send it back. She growled. "A weak girl would have broken down in tears by now!" She formed a ball of energy. "I'm not weak! I'm strong too!" She held her arms behind her head before tossing the massive ki ball at him. "I am strong! CHAOTIC RAMPAGE!" The results were the same, only Piccolo sent it directly back at her. She dodged.

It landed in a distant area with a boom. She and Piccolo sweatdropped when they heard a, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Mint looked in the distance. She looked at him. "…I'll go see if they're okay…" She flew towards the voice.

* * *

16, 17, and 18 stared at the crater in front of the car. "Man, that came out of nowhere…" 17 muttered boredly.

18 placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I bet it was one of those guys from a few days ago. Cheap shot."

"No. That was Mint's ki." He said.

This peaked 17's interests. "Where is she?" He asked.

16 looked around. "She is approaching, northeast." He muttered. 17 nodded.

"Okay. Stay here. There's a score I want to settle." He flew in Mint's direction.

* * *

As Mint was half way to where the ki blast had landed she crashed right into 17. Their heads slammed into each other. Mint screeched and flew backwards. She held her head. 17 didn't move back, but he held his head. "Ow, my head…" She muttered. "What's the big idea, headbutting me outta nowhere?!" She snapped, glaring at him.

"You're the one who headbutted me!" 17 grunted.

Mint rubbed her head. "Well _you're_ the one who appeared right in front of me while I was flying! It's your fault!" She snapped. After taking some time to actually _look_ at who she was yelling at, she blinked. She could make out colors. Familiar colors. Black hair, and something orange. "…Have we met?"

17 folded his arms. "What do you mean Minty? We went on a date."

Mint blinked. She put the pieces together. Her eyes widened, and she lowered to the ground. "…17?"

He smirked and landed in front of her. "I wanna try something. Sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I'm new to this."

"What do you-?"

17 brought her into him. The embrace was sweet, but it felt unnatural. It felt like this was 17's first attempt at a hug. She blinked a few times, surprised that he was here. She hid her energy, now becoming undetectable to Piccolo. She rested her head on his chest. He was right. Mint _was_ uncomfortable. But she didn't mind. She inhaled. He had a desirable scent that intrigued her Saiyan nose. Suddenly…

She cracked.

17 blinked and looked down at her. She was shaking. Sobbing. Crying. Wetting his shirts. He let go immediately, but she held onto him. "What's the matter!? Did I hurt you?!"

Mint shook her head and just kept crying. She began pounding on him. She knew he didn't feel it. "I'm weak! I'm weak! I'm weak! I'm weak!" She cried. "Piccolo said it himself! I'm the weakest of all of my comrades!" She wailed. "All these years, I never knew if I really was a Z Fighter, but now I know I'm not! I'm weak!" She cried.

"What are you talking about? You're pretty strong."

Mint pushed herself off. She glared at him. "Oh yeah? Tell me, do you feel this?" She punched him right in the chest. He didn't even flinch. "No! You don't! You don't feel it because I'm weak! My punches are like itty bitty little rabbit paws pounding away!" She collapsed onto the ground and began punching a tree. She cracked the bark with every punch. "I'm the weakest! I'm the weakest! I've always been the weakest! My little brother is stronger than me because I'm so damn weak!" She growled as she looked at her fists. "Look at this! I'm bleeding! Just from punching a tree! That I can't even break! I'm practically as weak as a normal human! I mean come on! I'm half Saiyan! I should be stronger than this!"

"Minty calm down!" 17 insisted.

"No! I will not calm down! The reason I'm so weak is _not_ because of my condition!" She stood up. "It's because they pity me! Like I'm some charity case! They had me thinking that I was at least within their range of level, but as it turns out, they've just been going easy on me, and I'm so far behind, that I'm barely stronger than the average human!" She fell onto her bum and covered her eyes and just cried.

17 stared at her. She had completely cracked. Knowing her, she'd probably bounce back within a day or two, but for right now, she looked like she had given up. He got down and hugged her. She held onto him and cried for what felt like hours, but in reality was just a few minutes. He stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"It's okay…Let it out…" He muttered. He had seen guys do this on TV. It seemed to be working.

Mint cried and cried. "Now I feel stupid…I had just told Piccolo that I was strong because I wouldn't cry over this. Now I'm bawling my eyes out…"

17 simply hummed as she continued to wet his shirt. "You're fine…" He assured. "Cry your heart out. It's good for you. Or at least I assume. I've never really had to do things like this." He admitted. "Hey, I think you're strong. Remember that guy from the amusement park? You sent him flying."

"He was just an average human. Krillin or Yamcha could've defeated him easy." Mint wiped her eyes. "And in my defense, he did flip my skirt…" She sighed.

17 blushed. He scratched his head. "Uh, yeah…I guess so…"

"I had half a mind to kill the other guys who whistled at me…" She sighed. "But I decided not to. I'd rather not have a criminal record."

He smiled and began to laugh. She blinked. "I like you Minty! You can be all sad, but you manage to bounce back sort of!" Mint blushed. She pushed him lightly and walked a few feet ahead of him. She cringed and held her shoulder, hissing. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's my shoulder…" She muttered. She lifted her sleeve to show the scar she had. "When I was twelve, I got fed up with everyone refusing to train with me. So I took a knife and stabbed my shoulder deep, to symbolize the vow of silence I took. I kept that vow for three years until I met you. You were the first person I had talked to in those three years." She said touching her shoulder gingerly. 17 hugged her from behind. She blushed. "It's fully healed, but now when I feel sad, or angry, or guilty…or if I think something bad is about to happen…my shoulder hurts like crazy. I asked the doctor about that, but she said that everything was fine. It's probably some mental thing…"

He stared at the scar. "Can I…?"

Mint nodded. "You are so touchy-feely." She sighed.

17 blinked as he touched her scar. "The scar is the only flaw on your delicate skin…but for some reason it makes you even more beautiful and perfect to me…"

Mint blushed. "That's pretty poetic…"

He blushed. He didn't realize he was speaking when he said that. He kissed her scar, startling her. Then he kissed her neck. She made a noise of disapproval, and pushed him a little, so he stopped. "What?" He grumbled.

"Dude, you move _way_ too fast for my taste." She muttered. "I'm starting to think you're a pervert like Oniichan said."

17 resisted the urge to growl at the lavendar haired boy's nickname. "I'm no perv." He muttered. "I was just playing."

"Oh, I see. So I'm just your plaything? Gee, that's nice to know."

17 easily saw the flaw in what he said. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Forget it." She muttered. "You're not at all the guy I thought you were." Mint growled in annoyance as she failed to pry his arms from around her waist. She glared at him and he released her with an amused expression. "So this is amusing?" She asked. She clenched her fists. "I spill my guts out to you, then you make me mad at you, and you find that _amusing_? You know what? Whatever. I'm gone!" She levitated in the air and prepared to fly away. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on Minty, don't be so serious!"

She landed and glared at him. "No! I will be as serious as I want!" She pulled her hand from his. "Just what kind of person _are_ you, that you think it's okay to mess with me?!"

17 scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was just trying to cheer you up…It's not like I was going to do anything…I know you aren't that kind of girl…"

Mint walked up to him and stared. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could tell. He was being honest. She smiled. "Alright, I believe and forgive you. But don't ever do that again."

He smiled, deciding she had calmed enough. "Hey…Minty…do you wanna try again?" He asked. Mint blinked, looking at him. "Another date. This time with no interruptions."

Mint stepped back. "I'm sorry…I don't think it's a good idea…I'm kind of worried. Piccolo-chan sort of…well…he…He got stronger, let's say that. I compared your levels, he has the potential to beat you now…" She closed her eyes.

17 blinked. _'Like he could beat me. I'm the perfect warrior.'_ He thought.

"You're thinking that Piccolo-chan doesn't stand a chance…" 17 sweatdropped. "You're a cocky jerk 17…" She chuckled. She looked at him. "Just please. Lay low…until I can beat him…We made a deal, and if I beat him in combat, he won't fight you guys…" She muttered. She looked at the sky. She felt Piccolo's ki as he flew in her direction. "He's looking for me. You gotta go, lay low." She instructed.

"I will, in return for one thing." 17 said. Mint gave him a suspicious look. "If you finish what we started before that guy came."

"I can't go on a date with you right now you idiot!" She hissed quietly.

"No, not a date. What happened before that guy came?"

"You were about to…" She blushed. "Y-You wanna…?!" She squeaked.

17 smirked. "Yeah. I've been wondering what you tasted like for the longest time." He tilted her chin up. "Now that you're here, I'm _dying_ to find out…"

Mint blushed at the tone of his voice. It was so seductive, but also gentle. How does that work? "I-I can't…I've never done that before, I might be bad at it…" She muttered.

"I'll let you in on a secret." He leaned down and whispered something. "Neither have I." He smiled. "So we might both suck. It's a risk I'm willing to take. What about you?"

"I…" She looked at the ground. "If we do, will you lay low?" She asked.

17 smirked. Instead of answering, he put his hands around her waist and closed his eyes, finally locking lips with Mint. _'She tastes like…'_ 17 couldn't figure it out. He brought her closer. _'She tastes like…Mint chocolate chip ice cream…and…'_ There was something else there, but he wasn't sure what it was. He found it amusing that she tasted like a mint based ice cream.

Talk about ironic.

They stayed like that for a while, before she parted from him. "What? Was it bad?" He asked.

"No. Unlike you, I need to breathe." She muttered, timidly twirling her tail with her finger.

"So you liked it?" He asked slyly.

Mint moved her head. "Y-Yeah…I liked it. Did you?" She asked. 17's expression was pretty emotionless. "Was it bad?" She looked down.

17 tilted her chin up. "Dunno. Need another taste…" He purred. She blushed and pushed his face away.

"Just lay low. Piccolo is getting closer, I can tell." 17 rolled his eyes. She suddenly shrieked. "Your shirt! I soaked it!" She bowed. "I'm sorry 17! Take your shirt off! I'll wash it, then give it back to you as soon as I see you again!" 17 blinked and took off his black shirt. He tossed it to her. She sweatdropped. "Oh man, I wet the white one too?!" She got into her corner and clutched the shirt. "I'm such a crybaby…" She blinked when she felt something land on her head. She took it off and looked at it to see that it was 17's long sleeved shirt.

"You can wash that too. Don't worry, that's all that's wet." He was wearing a tank top. She blushed. "See ya." He went towards where he had left 16 and 18.

"Hold on a second." She muttered. He looked over his shoulder. She ran up to him. "I don't like calling you 17. Am I still allowed to call you Lapis?"

"Well, sure. I like hearing it from you. I might just make it my official name." He said. Mint nodded. She hesitated before kissing him again. He blushed as she ran away, before flying towards Piccolo.

Seconds later, 17 was still standing there, before he heard, "OW! MAN PICCOLO-CHAN, YOUR HEAD IS HARD AS STEEL!"

"Like yours is any softer!"

"Compared to yours it is!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't you whatever me!"

"Whose shirts are those?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, JACKASS!"

17 chuckled. "They're so weird…But she sure did recover faster than I thought she would. I was sure that she'd take at least a day or two." He licked his lips. "I still want to know what that other taste was…" He flew low, and towards his sister and 16.

* * *

Mint knew she was in the hospital. She had used the money she had won, along with a little extra from her parents, to get her operation. She currently had bandages around her eyes. She sat up.

"Hey, she's awake!" She heard. Krillin.

"Oh, Minty, I was so worried!" Mint sweatdropped. The nickname… It had to be Chi-Chi.

"Sorry Mom. I didn't mean to worry you. And don't call me Minty."

Krillin smiled. "Hey, you know they tried to remove your tail?"

"What?!" Mint asked. She wiggled her tail, just to be sure it was there.

"Don't worry, I told them not to." Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

Mint sighed of relief. "How come I don't hear Gohan-chi or Papa-chan? Aren't they here?" She asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Well, no. They're at the hideout."

Mint nodded. "Mom? Am I in one of those gowns?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, your clothes are under it." Mint nodded and tossed the gown off. As Chi-Chi had said, Mint was wearing her normal clothes.

"Krillin?" Krillin flinched. Was she actually talking to him?

He gulped. "Y-yeah?"

"Do you have any Senzu Beans?"

He nodded, but quickly said, "Yeah, why? You want one?" Mint nodded. Krillin grabbed a bean and placed it in her hand.

"I'm gonna use the bean to heal me so I can remove my bandages sooner." She muttered.

"Hey, that's a good idea! I didn't even think of that!" Krillin exclaimed. He gave her the Senzu Bean. She tucked it under her pillow. "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"I am…But not yet…I think…For some reason, I want to stay a little. Maybe tomorrow." She laid down.

"Mint? What's the point? Why not just eat it here?" Krillin asked, but received no answer. "Mint?" They heard her soft breaths.

Chi-Chi and Krillin blinked before looking at each other. "Is she sleeping?"

* * *

**Totally short and pointless. But I liked the middle! But this chapter was still pretty pointless.**


	6. You Taste Like?

**This is just a filler chapter. Like a filler episode only a chapter. *does peace sign a victory pose***

* * *

Mint woke up during, what she assumed was, the middle of the night. She heard a _tap, tap, tap._ She couldn't see anything, due to the bandages. She got on the defensive as she heard her window sliding open. Wait...she was on the eighth floor. How is the window opening?

"Who is that?" She growled.

"Chill out "O Mighty Warrior". It's just me." She heard. She recognized the voice.

"Lapis!" She cheered quietly.

"Minty!" He chirped, feigning surprise.

Mint chuckled lightly as his sense of humor. She blinked. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's one in the morning." He said.

"What?!" She shrieked quietly. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" She demanded. "Actually, _how _are you here period? How'd you know where I was?"

"If I came any later, I'd have to deal with your comrades. All though I don't mind warming up a little, I promised you I'd lay low." He said. Mint scowled, not that 17 could tell. "As for how I got here, I made 16 to tell me where you were." He stretched. "Move over." He commanded. Mint moved cautiously. He sat next to her. "So you used the money?" Mint nodded.

"Y-yes..." 17 smirked at her timid behavior. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"Your sitting on my tail..." She muttered. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He lifted himelf up and she slipped her tail out. She massaged it. She just rested it on her lap. She blushed when she felt 17 run two fingers along her tail.

Mint shivered. "I-I would've preferred if you asked..." She muttered.

17 rolled his eyes. He gently stroked her tail the same way he had on their date. She shivered again and arched her back. 17 smirked. He lightly squeezed her tail. She squeaked and slipped her tail from his grasp, once again.

Her face was red. "Stop, i-it's too much." She muttered. 17 smirked.

"You're kind of weird." He said.

Mint winced. "What do you mean by that?!"

17 chuckled. "Shh..." She sweatdropped. He rested his head on hers. "Your tail is your weak spot." He muttered. "You arch your back and shudder when I touch it..." Mint blushed. "Is your tail an erotic spot for you, Minty?" He asked.

Mint blushed. "No it is not!" She hissed quietly. She pushed him away lightly before she held her tail. "At least I don't think so..." She sweatdropped. "Why is it that I feel like your smirking?" She asked.

"Because I am."

Mint puffed out her cheek. "I knew you were perverted, Lapis."

17 sweatdropped. "What gives you the idea of me being a pervert?"

Mint smirked and stuck her nose in the air. "I pretty much concluded you to be a perv as soon as you asked me if my tail was my erotic spot." She declared. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind though. As long as you don't try anything."

17 rested his head on hers. "And if I did?"

"I may not be able to beat you, but I'm pretty sure I can make you go death by screaming, Lapis. Don't even think I'm joking, I've done it before. There are five guys in the world who are nearly death because of me." She insists.

"Is that a fact?" He smirked. "Alright then, Minty."

She blinked. "Hey, I just remembered..." She reached under her bed. "Here, I washed your shirts."

He took them and pulled them on. He took her hand. "Hey..." He muttered. He tilted his head. "Can I kiss you?"

"No." She sighed. "I don't want to kiss anyone right now." Mint giggled when he whined. She correctly assumed that he was pouting. "I didn't know you were such a crybaby."

"I'm _not_." He snapped. He looked to the side. "I just can't believe that you wouldn't want to kiss such a handsome guy like me..."

Mint's tail perked. "How exactly would I know if you were handsome, smart one?"

17 sweatdropped. "Oh yeah..." He pouted. "But still, wouldn't you rather kiss me then sit in awkward silence?"

"What awkward silence?"

"..."

"Lapis?"

"..."

"Dude, seriously?"

"..."

"Quit being such a kid." She held in her laughter.

"..."

Mint chuckled. "Come on, don't be like that." She cooed. She kissed his cheek. "Feel better?"

"I guess..." He muttered.

"Why do you wanna kiss me so badly?"

"I didn't fully figure out what you taste like..." He muttered. Mint made a questioning sound. "When I kissed you, I figured out that you mostly taste like ice cream. Mint chocolate chip actually." Mint blushed. "As amusing as it was, there was something else...I wanna find out what it was."

Mint lied down. "Lapis, I'm not kissing you. I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep. Close the window on your way out." She said. She felt him shift, but instead of getting out of the bed, he put an arm to the side of her, and leaned over her.

"I'll pass." She heard him say. "Remember, I said I needed another taste. That's all I want, and then I'll leave you alone for however long you want me to."

Mint didn't really feel secure. She liked 17, but...well...He was practically on top of her, in the dark, asking for a kiss...

17 was offended by her doubtful silence. He glared. "I'm not going to do anything _wrong_ to you." Mint was still silent. 17 growled. "I have _honor_, Minty!" He snapped.

Mint blushed. "I know. I didn't mean to offend you, I just...spaced out." She said, chuckling nervously.

"You...spaced out?"

"Yeah. I space out at the worst times." She smiled. "One time I was cooking with Mom, I nearly burned the house down." She chirped.

17 blinked. He chuckled. "You're so cute." He leaned down and kissed her. He quickly parted from her.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned down, but instead of kissing her again like she expected, 17 licked her lips. She shivered.

'_What...what is this?'_ She asked herself. He licked her lips for a few more seconds before lifting his head. She blushed. "W-what the heck was that? I thought you-"

She was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. She grasped the sides of her bed. She liked the feeling of 17 kissing her, but she was still shocked by him licking her lips. She pushed him off.

"Hold on, what was with that whole licking my lips thing?"

"Your lips were dry." He explained in a monotone. "Why? Did it bother you?" He asked.

Mint blushed. "N-no...not really. It felt...a little weird...but it didn't necessarily _bother_ me. I mean...I don't really think it should be a regular thing though..." She muttered.

"Oh really? Well, just to let you know, the other taste was strawberries." He sat up.

Mint looked at the wall. "Hey, you wanna know something?" He made a noise. "Mint isn't my real name. It's my nickname. I earned it from my love of mint flavored things. Mainly mint chocolate chip ice cream. My real name is Goran."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can call me that if you want me to."

17 smiled. "Nah, I think I like Minty better." He declared. "It's cuter." She blew air at him

"Well then, that means I get to call you Lapis-chan. It's cuter."

He smiled. "Hey, do you like how _I_ taste?"

"Dunno. Didn't think about it." She admitted. Silence. "You want me to kiss you again, right?" She sighed.

"What can I say? I like mint chocolate chip and strawberries." Mint sat up.

"Too much if you ask me." She kissed him for a few seconds before parting. "I think...you taste like..." She put her finger to her chin. "I think...hmm. I dunno." 17 kissed her again. He stayed for a good twenty seconds. Mint blushed and licked her lips. "...You taste like wildberries." She said. She lied down. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." She went onto her side. 17 rolled his eyes and went out the window, closing it behind him.


	7. Prey

Mint got out of her hospital bed as she heard a door close and heard a window slide open. "Yo, Minty. You ready?" She heard.

Mint smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."

17 went towards the door before peeking out. "Okay. You have your senzu bean?" She nodded. He picked her up bridal style and flew out the window. "So we're going to a hideout?"

"Kami's hideout, yes. I can sense them, just fly upwards." 17 flew upwards. "I can do the rest from here." She muttered, sensing her father's energy.

"No way, I'd like to see this place." There, he arrived at Kami's lookout. Mint held her shoulder and winced, worry and anger taking over.

She glared at him. "You jerk, you never listen!" She felt him take hold of her head and turn it.

"Over here."

Mint felt for his face. When she found it, "YAH!" She punched him. He held his nose.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He demanded. _'She actually put all her weight into that! My poor nose! Meh, doesn't hurt that bad…but ow!'_

"For not listening." She walked to the center. She looked around. "Mr. Popo?" She called. "Did Gohan and Da-UGH!" She shrieked as she was crushed in a hug by Gohan. "ACK! CRUSHING MY BONES!"

"S-sorry! So you got the operation?" She nodded. "HEY! MINT-ONEECHAN GOT THE OPERATION!" He dragged her away, leaving 17 completely unacknowledged.

17 blinked. He walked after them for a few steps before stopping. "I bet her father's here. That's why she told me to go back." He smirked. "Then I guess it's playtime." He took a few steps after them. He stopped. "But then Minty would hate me…and besides, I'd be following Dr. Gero's programing…" He shook his head. "Yo! Minty!" Gohan and Mint looked back.

"Who's that?"

"He's um…um…"

"I'm her boyfriend."

Mint's face heated up. "You have a boyfriend?!" Gohan asked.

Mint blushed. "Apparently…" She muttered. She cleared her throat and turned to her…boyfriend. "This is my little brother, Gohan-chi…"

17 smiled and walked up to Gohan. "I'm Lapis. Nice to meet you, little man." He said, putting a hand on Gohan's head. He looked at his apparent girlfriend. "I have to go back to Lazuli and Satoshi. I'm in a hurry."

"H-Huh? O-Oh right." He pecked her lips before running towards the balcony. Gohan waved as he flew away.

He smirked at his sister. "Mint and Lapis sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!" He held his head after Mint hit him with a rock. "Gee…Anyway, is that the Lapis Trunks told me about? The one who's really No. 17?"

"_What_?! Trunks _told _you? Oh, I'm killing him!" She sweatdropped. _'Like I could…I'm the weakest…'_ She went into her little depression state for a few seconds before her little brother snapped her out of it.

"He was wrong, right? That guy seems too nice to be an android." Before Mint could answer, he dragged her towards their dad. "Dad, Mint got her operation!" He guided her to Goku.

"Mint?"

"Papa-chan? Good. I wanted you to be the first thing I saw." She ate a Senzu Bean. "I hope this worked." She untied her bandages. Gohan jumped onto his dad's shoulders. She opened her eyes. She rubbed them and looked at her father and brother. "Papa-chan? Gohan?" They hugged her. "I can see you!" She squealed. She took Gohan from Goku's shoulders and held him in the air like an airplane. "Gohan, you look so different from when you were four. You're so handsome!"

Gohan blushed. "Cut it out, this is embarrassing!" She put him down. He looked at Goku. "Hey Dad, you know that Mint has a boyfriend, now?"

"What? A boyfriend?" Goku looked at her. "You have a boyfriend?" Mint sweatdropped.

"W-well…technically. We've only been dating for about a week or so."

"Not _technically!_ He kissed her! I saw it!" Ah…nothing like a big sister to bring out the immaturity in Gohan.

Mint blushed. "M-Mind your own business!"

"Where'd you find Lapis, Mint-oneechan? A first time success for one of your crazy crushes? I thought you were going to end up with Trunks." Mint responded by smashing a barrel on his head. "Ow!"

Goku smiled. "So where is he? I wanna meet this guy!"

"A-ah…he uh…Well, he sort of flew away." She admitted. "He brought me here, from the hospital…and-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she held her shoulder, grimacing. "Do you sense that? Someone's…fighting."

* * *

17 landed by 18 and 16. "So, you broke Minty out of the hospital?" 18 asked.

"Yeah."

"How is your relationship going?"

17 smiled. "It's going great, so far. I've already kissed her."

18 and 16 blinked. "You work fast. So you really like this girl?"

17 nodded. "Yeah. She's really great."

She examined her nails. "It's only been a week or two, this girl comes along, you go on a date, and now you're acting like you're in love with her." She muttered. 17 blushed. 18 blinked before narrowing her eyes at her brother. "_Do_ you love her, 17?"

He blinked. "I dunno. I'm not really familiar with those feelings. I think it's possible."

18 looked at him. "Love is for humans 17." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "We aren't human anymore." 17 blinked. She looked at 16. "So, where's Goku's place?"

"Northeast, fifteen miles in a little village. It would be better to fly there."

18 sighed of relief. "_Thank you_. I can't take anymore of your "off-roading"." 16 and 18 flew away.

17 scrunched up his face. "Come on. Off-roading is fun and you know it!" He flew after them. He began to think. _'Goku's at the hideout. Fighting him could be fun, but I can't do that to Minty…not if I want to stay with her. But I can't let my sister and 16 know…I better play along until I figure something out.' _After a long time, they stood in front of Goku's house. Piccolo exited the house. "Hi. Can Goku come out to play?"

* * *

Mint looked below at the end of the hideout. "Piccolo-chan is fighting someone…" She muttered.

"I can't feel any other energies…does that mean he's fighting an android?" Gohan asked worriedly. Mint's eyes widened.

"Lapis-chan…" She whispered. "He was in a rush to leave…he can't sense energy…so he didn't know that Papa-chan was here…" She looked at her father, who was sitting on the ground, glaring at the door to the time chamber. She looked forward. "He was in a rush to join the others so he could get to Papa-chan…" She clenched her fists. "I have to go!"

Gohan looked at her. "Where are you going?"

She sweatdropped. She inhaled and exhaled. She smiled at her little brother. "I'm going to see Bulma! I was thinking of seeing Mom, but if she finds out that I snuck out of the hospital, she'll be furious. And besides, I've been dying to see what baby Trunks looks like! I bet he's super cute!" She put her fingers to her head and used Instant Transmission.

Gohan didn't believe her. "You don't think…" Gohan asked worriedly.

"No…Mint knows that these androids are too strong for her. I think that she's being honest…" He smiled at his son. "She's not fighting anyone." Gohan smiled nervously at him. They both knew that neither of them believed her.

* * *

Mint appeared right in the middle of the battle. Piccolo and 17 both struggled to refrain from crashing into her. "Goran!?" Piccolo yelped.

"Minty, what are you doing?!" He blinked. "Hey, your bandages are off. Can you see me?" He asked, waving his arms up and down with amusement. She whirled around and slapped him. His head arched to the side. 17 held his cheek. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"Goran, out of the way, he's dangerous!" Piccolo demanded. Mint responded by sending a ki blast to the Namek and sending him flying.

18 crossed her leg. "So much for a great relationship." She sighed, playing with her necklace.

Piccolo grunted and sat up. "What was _that _for!?" He looked at her. She didn't give him the slightest acknowledgement. "What is she doing?" He growled, standing up and folding his arms.

Mint glared at him. "You went to my house didn't you?" She demanded. 17 looked down. "Didn't you!?"

He sighed. "Yes, I did." He muttered.

Mint's glare turned into a solemn gaze. "I get it. Oniichan was right." She blew at her hair. "You never liked me. You were tricking me."

17's eyes widened. "What? No, I do like you! It's just that-" 17 stopped when he saw the look in her eye.

They stared at each other, and a silent conversation was passed. 18 took this opportunity to ask. "16, you got any clue on what she's so angry about?"

"She is not angry, she is sad…" He muttered. 18 looked at him. "I have concluded a few days ago that this "Minty" is actually Mint Son. Goku's daughter. 17 was very much aware of this fact."

18 blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. He did not wish to hurt Mint, and stalled going to Goku's location. Mint is unaware of this fact. She feels betrayed at the fact that 17 came to her house to destroy Goku…" 16 examined the scene. Piccolo heard the android's explanation, and didn't understand a lick of it.

Mint and 17 stood in the air, staring at each other. Finally, Mint lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, and spoke.

"Don't die, okay? I want a full explanation later on…" She lowered to the ground and walked to Piccolo. She lifted her head to look at him. Tears streamed down her face. "Go easy on him…" She used Insant Transmission.

Piccolo flew up to 17. "I was going to kill you just because the world hangs in the balance, but now I'm going to kill you because you made Goran cry." He got into his stance.

17's eyes widened. "She was crying?"

"What did you do to her?" Piccolo demanded.

17's eyes became steely. "Mind your own business. It's just a big misunderstanding. I plan on clearing it all up after I beat you." He got into a stance. "And besides, it's not like she broke down the way she did after you confronted her and called her weak!"

Piccolo glared at him. "How do you know that!?"

"She told me! She broke down crying and I comforted her until she felt better! If we're killing each other because of Minty crying, you should be the first to die!" The two warriors charged toward each other.

* * *

Mint transmitted in front of her house. Chi-Chi shrieked. "Mint, what are you doing?! Shouldn't you be in the hospital!?" Roshi, Tien, and Yamcha were just as startled by her sudden appearance.

Mint looked at her mother. "Mom?" She asked.

Chi-Chi blinked. "You can see me?" Mint felt the tears well up in her eyes. "W-what's wrong, dear?" Mint stepped towards her. "Minty, what's the matter?"

Mint couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I-I…!" She took another step towards her mother but fell forward. Chi-Chi caught her. "I-I'm so stupid!" She cried. Chi-Chi rubbed her daughter's back with confusion.

"W-what?"

* * *

Chi-Chi had Mint resting her head on her lap. She gently patted her daughter's head. "So you found out that Lapis was actually No. 17?" Mint nodded. "But you still had feelings for him?" She nodded. "Now you found out that he's been after Goku, and is currently fighting Piccolo to the end?" Mint nodded again. "It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, huh?"

"Yeah…" She sighed. After a good cry and a talk, she wasn't really outraged anymore.

"Do you still have feelings for this boy?"

"I…yeah…" She looked outside. "Someone just arrived." Her eyes widened. "Is that Cell?!" She sat up. She looked at her mother. "Mom, I need to go back!"

"What? Oh no. I don't think so! Leave this to your father! You're going to stay here and study!"

"Mom-!"

"Goran Son, it is bad enough that your brother doesn't listen to me, but you are staying!"

"But he's going to absorb Lapis-chan and Lazuli!"

"Young lady, my word is final!"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but for once…" She looked her mother in the eye. "I don't care what you say!"

Chi-Chi froze. She glared. "You aren't strong enough to fight him!"

"You'd do the same for Papa-chan, wouldn't you?"

Chi-Chi sweatdropped. "A-ah…!" She got her on that one. Mint stared at her mother defiantly. Chi-Chi exhaled with exhaustion. "Fine." She sighed. "But don't let this _end_ like Romeo and Juliet, okay?" Mint nodded and ran outside.

"Tien, you aren't going!"

"Why not?!" Tien snapped.

"This is an important battle that I need to take part in! But I can't let you get in my way! You have to stay here!" She powered up and flew. Tien stared before sighing.

"She's serious…"

* * *

Mint stared at Cell. "That's Cell…" Mint muttered. She looked at them. She watched as 17 refused to listen to Piccolo. "He won't listen…" She muttered. Mint looked towards them. "Hey, yeah…" She muttered. She put her hands to her mouth. "Hey! Lapis-chan!" The androids and Namek looked towards her. "You gotta get out of there! If Cell absorbs you, there will be no stopping him! Don't forget, you still owe me an explanation!"

17 glared at Cell. "You'll get your explanation after I deal with this freak!"

Mint puffed out her cheek. "Darn it…that didn't work." Piccolo kicked Cell off of 17. "Wah!" She panicked. She shrieked as she saw Piccolo seemingly die. Cell tossed him into the ocean. "PICCOLO-CHAN!" She screamed. She began to cry again. "He did that for Lapis-chan…" She clenched her fist. "Lapis-chan, an important person died for you…" She growled. She felt stronger. So much stronger. She flew down and punched him, sending him flying. He held his cheek and stared at her with disbelief. She landed on a hilltop. "If you don't get out there now, I'll never forgive you!"

This caught 17's attention. He avoided Cell's tail. "Well, when you put it that way…" He jumped up to her. "Fine. I'll go, _if_ you give me one last kiss."

"One last-? What? W-wait! I-I mean-!" She looked at 18 and Cell. "R-Right now?" She squeaked. He nodded he closed his eyes, waiting. Cell observed curiously.

_'Perhaps I could use this girl as bait…'_

Mint blushed and closed her eyes. She kissed the android.

18 looked to where Cell was. Only, she didn't see the monster. "Where'd he-?"

Mint opened her eyes to see Cell opening his tail. She pushed 17 out of the way and shrieked as Cell tried to absorb her. She shrieked as Cell's tail clamped down on her. "Let me out! You freak!" Her screams were muffled.

17 growled. "Let her go!" Cell swatted him away. Mint's arms were crushed to her side as Cell's tail began to go lower. He lifted her up.

_'Hmm…maybe I will only need this girl and __**one**__ android to complete my perfect form.' Cell smirked. 'One of you better run, I only need one more now.' _He thought, smirking.

Mint hands strained. She pulled one up. "You…haven't gotten me…" She squirmed with Cell's tail. "Yet!" She put her hand to her head. She used Instant Transmission. She inhaled deeply. She appeared in front of Cell. She kicked him in the face, sending him backwards. She shuddered. 17 grabbed her and held her.

"Minty, are you okay?"

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes…" She muttered, spirals in her eyes.

17 glared at her. "Don't ever do that again. You're mine, not his." He growled. Mint sweatdropped. Someone's a bit possessive.

She glared at Cell as he approached. She looked at 17. "Sorry, but…" She got into a stance. "I don't care what happens." 17 blinked as her speech was directed to Cell. She powered up, and her level shot up to a whole new level. Cell's eyes widened. She stepped in front of 17. "As long as I can stand, I will protect you, and everyone I care about, with my life from the likes of Cell! Even if I don't stand a chance." She powered up even higher and glared at Cell. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me first!" She charged and punched Cell. They began to fight. Cell was surprised at her agility and strength.

"It seems that I'll need only one of the androids." He said with a smirk. Mint shrieked as he whipped her to the side with his tail.

She got up. "What do you?" She demanded. "You need to absorb both of them don't you?"

"Yes. But I understand that your emotions control your strength."

Mint hesitated. "Yeah…"

"When you're sad, you become vulnerable. When you're happy and excited your power raises to double its current status. And when your filled with anger and hatred, your power grows to be ten times higher. It makes me wonder…"

"What are you getting at you parasite?" 17 growled.

Cell spared him a glance before returning his attention to Mint. "Your love for Android 17 has proven to be your strongest emotion. Apparently your _love_ makes your power level exceed 17's slightly. Almost equal to mine." Mint's eyes widened. "You can't control your energy well because of your lack of training." He smirked. "Do you get what I'm implyng?"

17 growled. "I get it." He attempted to get in front of Mint, but the best she would let him do was get next to her. "You want to absorb Minty." He declared.

"Precisely. And due to her lack of proper training, she will be easy to absorb."

Mint growled. "Why you…" She sighed. "I hate to admit it, but he's right. Because of how I was going blind, I haven't been able to train properly since I was nine." She got into a stance. "But I'm not giving up without a fight!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." 17 muttered. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" Mint asked. 17 kissed her briefly before hitting the back of her neck and knocking her out. She fell into his arms.

Cell blinked with surprise. 17 shot a quick Ki blast at him and grabbed Mint. He flew up to his sister and 16. "Hey," 18 blinked. "Get her out of here." He pushed her into 18's arms.

"What?!"

"Look, this freak needs to absorb either you and me, or one of us and Minty. If he can't get either you, everything will be fine even if he absorbs me. Now take her, and get out of here." 18 looked at him worriedly. "Look, if he does get me, just promise that you'll protect yourself and Minty too."

18 looked at Mint before at 17. "But, 17…I can't leave you."

17 turned around to face Cell. "My name isn't 17. From now on I go by the human name that our parents _and_ Minty gave me." He flew towards the insect. "MY NAME IS LAPIS!" 18 looked at the unconscious girl before flying away. 16 stayed behind. "You want to absorb me? Come and get me, freak!" She heard Lapis yell.

* * *

18 landed on a different island. She ran into a cave, deep into it. She slid onto the floor and cradled Mint in her lap. It was an awkward position, considering Mint was only a few inches shorter than she was. "17…No…Lapis…" She shook her head. She looked down at Mint. Lightly, she stroked Mint's hair. "Lapis loves you, Minty…He's risking his life over you."

She looked at the entrance of the cave. She decided that it was best to go in deeper, in fear of being found. She picked Mint up and ran. She ran until she saw a dead end. She felt the wall. She looked around and found another tunnel. She ran into it. She ran until she was sure there was no way that monster would find her. She slid to the ground again. Only this time, she sat Mint next to her.

"H-Hey…Minty…" She patted Mint's face gently.

Mint groaned and opened her eyes. "H-Huh…?" She held the back of her head. "Ow…" She looked at 18. "L-Lazuli?"

"Lazuli?" She blinked. "Oh right…" She hugged her knees. Mint looked around.

"Where are we? More importantly, where's Lapis-chan? And why does my head hurt so bad?!"

18 rested her head on her knees. "He's fighting that monster…And he knocked you out so that you and I could escape."

Mint closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…" 18 looked at her. "If I hadn't accepted Lapis-chan's offer to go out, you could be out there helping him… He wouldn't have to fight alone." She began to cry.

"It's not your fault. This all happened because of Dr. Gero…he created this mess…" She growled. Mint closed her eyes and rested her head on 18's shoulder. 18 stiffened before resting her head on Mint's.

"Lazuli…what are we supposed to do? Do we hide here until Cell is defeated?"

"I don't know…we just don't have enough strength to fight him…" She muttered.

"Yeah..I gue-" She stopped in mid-sentenced. To her horror, she had felt someone's energy level skyrocket.

"What?" 18 asked.

"H-He did it…" She whispered.

18 looked at her. "He? Who's "He"? Is it Lapis? Did he beat Cell?" Mint looked at her. 18's eyes widened. "No…"

Mint looked around. "Cell's approaching…fast…"

"But how does he know where we are?"

Mint looked at her. Her eyes widened. "He doesn't know where _we_ are! He knows where _I_ am! He's tracking my ki!" She stood up. "I have to get out of here, or he'll discover us both!"

"No way! I promised Lapis that I would protect you!"

"But I can't let you get absorbed, Lazuli!"

18 flinched. "Well…there has to be something we can do…"

Mint closed her eyes. "I wish I could Instant Transmission us out of here…but I need time to recharge. I don't have as much ki as my Papa-chan, so I can't use it more than four times without getting exhausted…"

"We'll have to fight. He can't take us both on, right? We could buy some time, and escape when you're recharged."

"I'm not strong enough…I'm barely stronger than the average human…"

"Well then, we'll need to get out of here. If we get moving, it'll be harder for Cell to find us."

They exited the cave. Mint hid her energy to avoid giving away their position.

18 was silent as they ran side by side. "Lapis…" She caught herself muttering.

Mint blinked away the tears forming in her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I'm sorry that I put you in this danger…" She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak that I can't do anything!" She cried.

18 glanced at her as she ran. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She muttered.

"My, isn't that touching?" They shrieked. They turned around and saw Cell. In his semi-perfect form. 16 was behind him, battered and glaring.


	8. Lazuli's Sacrafice

"_Lazuli…what are we supposed to do? Do we hide here until Cell is defeated?"_

"_I don't know…we just don't have enough strength to fight him…" She muttered. _

"_Yeah..I gue-" She stopped in mid-sentenced. To her horror, she had felt someone's energy level skyrocket._

"_What?" 18 asked._

"_H-He did it…" She whispered._

_18 looked at her. "He? Who's "He"? Is it Lapis? Did he beat Cell?" Mint looked at her. 18's eyes widened. "No…"_

_Mint looked around. "Cell's approaching…fast…" _

"_But how does he know where we are?"_

_Mint looked at her. Her eyes widened. "He doesn't know where we are! He knows where I am! He's tracking my ki!" She stood up. "I have to get out of here, or he'll discover us both!"_

"_No way! I promised Lapis that I would protect you!" _

"_But I can't let you get absorbed, Lazuli!"_

_18 flinched. "Well…there has to be something we can do…" _

_Mint closed her eyes. "I wish I could Instant Transmission us out of here…but I need time to recharge. I don't have as much ki as my Papa-chan, so I can't use it more than four times without getting exhausted…" _

"_We'll have to fight. He can't take us both on, right? We could buy some time, and escape when you're recharged."_

"_I'm not strong enough…I'm barely stronger than the average human…" _

"_Well then, we'll need to get out of here. If we get moving, it'll be harder for Cell to find us." _

_They exited the cave. Mint hid her energy to avoid giving away their position._

_18 was silent as they ran side by side. "Lapis…" She caught herself muttering._

_Mint blinked away the tears forming in her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "I'm sorry that I put you in this danger…" She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm so weak that I can't do anything!" She cried._

_18 glanced at her as she ran. "Don't be so hard on yourself." She muttered._

"_My, isn't that touching?" They shrieked. They turned around and saw Cell. In his semi-perfect form. 16 was behind him, battered and glaring._

* * *

Mint and 18 stared at Cell with horror. 18 glared at him with all the hatred she had. "You monster…" She growled. Mint stared into Cell's eyes. It was like she could see Lapis falling into a deep abyss.

"I was initially coming for one and what do I find? Both of my desired prey." He smirked. "I've absorbed your precious 17, and now I'm going to absorb one of you…"

Mint and 18's glares hardened. "Lazuli…it looks like we're going to use your plan. We'll fight, just until I've recharged enough."

"Right." They whisper. They both got into fighting positions.

"18?" Mint and 18 blinked. Lapis's voice was coming from Cell's mouth. "You gotta join me 18!"

"Is that you Lapis?" Mint stared on with skeptism.

"No 18! Cell is merely using 17's voice!" 16 shouted.

Cell glared. "Silence tin can! Surely she can recognize her own brother!" He turned to 18. "I wasn't all that thrilled at the idea of becoming part of Cell, but it's great! All this power is fantastic! Join me 18, and together we can fulfill our father's wish of becoming the perfect warrior!"

18 glared. "I've heard enough! That's not Lapis!" Cell frowned. "We despised Dr. Gero for ruining our lives! Lapis didn't care about following his orders or anything!" She snapped.

Cell continued. "You can trust me 18. It's true, I hated Gero, but after merging with Cell, I guess I saw him in a new light. He's still a bastard, just not as much."

18 looked at Cell before taking a step forward. Mint grabbed her arm. "I'm not convinced…" She muttered.

"Hey, what about you?" Mint blinked. "Don't you want to be with me?" He asked. Her grip on 18's arm didn't loosen. "I thought you said you'd give your life for me. Didn't you say that?"

Mint hesitated. "B-But…"

"Don't you love me, Mint?"

Mint's eyes widened. "Now I _know_ that's not him!"

Cell growled, unable to think of anymore loopholes. "What tipped you off?" He growled, using his normal voice.

Mint glared. "Lapis-chan doesn't calls me "Mint"." She declared. "He calls me Minty!" She blushed. "Strangely enough, he's the only person who can say it and it doesn't bother me." She glared. "We'll never join you!"

"Hmm. Fine then, I suppose I can't convince you that way. But I might as well tell you now. Seeing as I have 17's DNA and power, I seemed to have acquired his attraction to you." He said with a smirk.

Mint turned blue. "That's disgusting!" She held her arms out. "Pom Pom Mirage!" Two ki balls appeared in her hands like pom poms. They shot at Cell, along with several others, startling him, but providing no damage.

18 shot a ki blast at him. Then the two girls charged, one attacked then the other, Cell had no way to fight back. "How is this possible! I'm stronger and faster than both of you!"

"Yes, but you can't fight us both!" Mint and 18 yelled. They jumped backwards and shot a random blast at Cell.

"Lazuli, I think I've recharged enough! I can't take us too far, but just enough that we can hide for a while!" Mint declared.

"That should be good! But how are we gonna escape though? If one of us stops fighting, he'll instantly take the upperhand!"

"I've got an idea. Fire at him with everything you have! Everything! If this is gonna work, we'll need to knock him down!" The two girls flew backwards and fired with all they had. Cell was pushed backwards. "Lazuli, Satoshi, close your eyes!" The two androids did as told. Mint flew up. She put her two hands by her head. "SOLAR FLARE!" The sunlight intensified and blinded Cell. She flew down to 18 and 16 and grabbed them, before using Instant Transmission and ending up two islands away.

* * *

Mint panted as she let go of the androids. She collapsed on the ground and panted. "Alright, that's all I got…I need to rest…" She hid her ki as she sighed. They rested against the mountain. Mint looked at 16. "Satoshi…you're pretty beat up, aren't you?" He stared at her.

18 looked at her. "So everyone calls you Minty, huh?"

Mint panted. "Yeah…it's not because…of what you think though." She recollected herself. "I earned the nickname Minty because of my love of mint flavored things. Actually, I think Lapis-chan is the only person who calls me that because of the fact that he thought that Mint was my real name." She giggled. "My real name is Goran, actually. So Minty is sort of a nickname of a nickname." She chirped.

"Oh, okay." 18 looked at her. "Do you mind if I call you Goran? I like that better."

Mint shrugged. She looked at her companion. "Lazuli…did you like the idea of Lapis-chan dating me?"

18 pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "In all truth, I thought it was a little irrelevant, but Lapis seemed really happy." She looked at the sky, watching for Cell. She saw Trunks. "Hey, it's that purple haired guy."

"Huh?" She looked up. "Is that Oniichan?" Mint blinked. "He seems…stronger…" She blinked. "Has his hair always been that long?" She saw someone else trailing after him. "I think that's Veggie-chan…" Her eyes widened. "Their power levels are much higher than Cell's!" She squealed. "Lazuli, we're saved!"

18 smiled. "Then we should watch the battle."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea…he could slip past them if he tried." 18 nodded. She looked at her. "Lazuli, when they defeat Cell, do you wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Friends?"

Mint nodded. "Yeah. Ya see, I've never really had any friends. I've spent all my time with the guys, training. Not well, but training. They're more like comrades to me. And my mom homeschools me and Gohan, so there weren't really any chances for us to make friends." She smiled. "Hanging with Bulma is nice, but it'd be nice to have a female friend my age around." She looked at 18. "What do you say?"

18 looked at the ground. "Friends are for humans…"

"But your still half human. You're not completely made of metal." Mint giggled.

"That's right…" 18 said. Mint smiled. "Okay Goran, let's be friends." They smiled at each other. Krillin watched from behind a tree. It was then that Mint would make a dreadful mistake. She accidentally stopped hiding her ki.

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he listened to Cell's reasoning. "Surely you want to see how strong I can become. Your Saiyan blood peaks your curiosity for a tougher opponent. So let me absorb 18 or Mint, and it'll be so! You can fight an opponent worthy of your power!"

Vegeta's smirk grew. "Alright then. I'll let you absorb either one of them. Preferably Kakarrot's brat."

Trunks' eyes widened. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Cell smirked and flew towards where he sensed Mint.

* * *

Mint and the two androids talked with Krillin, not understanding why he smashed 18's remote. Mint and Krillin's eyes widened with terror. "He's coming." She whispered.

"18, Vegeta let him go! He's coming this way!" Krillin shouted.

"We have to go. Now." 18 and Mint grabbed 16.

"Krillin, you coming?" He nodded. "I'll use Instant Transmission…I'll use the all the energy I have left to do it. Everyone, hold onto each other." Krillin and 18 held onto 16. Mint put her hand on 18's shoulder and put two fingers to her head. She closed her eyes…

"Distructo Disk!" They looked to the side.

Krillin's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" They all crashed to the ground as the Distructo Disk sliced the cliff behind them. "Cell!"

* * *

Trunks looked around. "Where'd he go?! Where'd he go!?" He growled, flying around, anxiously trying to track down Cell's energy. He heard a scream. "He's over there!" He flew in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Mint and 18 got close to each other. "I was too slow…" She growled. She looked to the side and saw Vegeta observing with a smirk. "You traitor!" She yelled. Vegeta's smirk grew.

18 looked at 16, Krillin, and Mint. "We'll have to scramble." She whispered.

"Scramble?"

"I'll take 16 and go one way. You can use that Distructo Disk thing, right? You two go separate ways, and Cell will have to figure out who to go after." Mint and Krillin nodded. She grabbed 16 and got in position. "Ready?"

"Krillin cut off his tail!"

"DISTRUCTO DISK!" He sliced off Cell's tail.

"Fools, I can easily regenerate my tail." He began to flex as he began to regenerate.

"SCRAMBLE!" They flew away. Cell's eyes widened.

He finished regrowing his tail and looked around. "Who do I go after?" He growled. "Mint would be less trouble to absorb, but that solar flare would make it hard to get to her…" He flew up. "18 is carrying 16 and is slowed down, but she can fight back enough to get past me and escape." He looked at Mint. "I've decided." He flew after the purple eyed Saiyan.

Mint shrieked as Cell slammed his tail against her back and sent her flying to the ground. "Oh man, that hurt…" She forced herself to stand, only for Cell to slam her into a mountain. She shrieked as he pinned her arms above her head. "Freak! Let me go!" She tried to move but had no luck.

"Hmm…" He licked his lips. "I've been waiting for the day that I'd achieve my perfect form for so long." He smirked. He raised his tail. Mint whimpered. "Relax, now you'll be with your beloved 17." Mint closed her eyes and turned her head, biting her lip. Cell licked her neck. Her eyes snapped opened and she let out a scream. Cell growled and winced. _'Damn it, I forgot about her Voice Cannon technique!'_

She finally stopped screaming and glared at him. "PERVERT!" She kicked him. Cell was pushed off. She wiped her neck.

"Ah, your power's increasing…" He punched her stomach and she collapsed. "Get mad. I'll need your full power…" He smirked. "Your precious 17 is dead because of your lack of training…" He muttered. Mint growled and powered up. "Because of how weak you were…Doesn't that make you mad?"

Mint growled. _'He's trying to rile me up so that my power will rise up enough for him to absorb me and go into his perfect form! I have to calm down…I can't let him get to me!'_

He grabbed her throat and slammed her into the mountain. "You're too weak to even help yourself…You're the weakest of the Z Fighters Mint…" She closed her eyes.

"Sh-Shut up, bastard! I don't care what you say!"

"You're pathetic…Even your family pitied you…Your little brother didn't want to train with you…and when he did, he held back. Isn't that right?" she bit her lip until it bled. "Maybe if your comrades hadn't pitied you like a lost puppy…" She covered her ears. "…Maybe you would've been able to train better…you could've saved him." He squeezed her throat. She choked. "You're nothing but a distraction…" She began to cry. Cell smirked. "Your boyfriend died because he wanted to protect you. 18 lost her brother because of you. It's all your fault."

"You've no right…" She whispered hoarsely. She glared at him, her tears streaming freely. "To say those horrible things!" Her power rose. "NO RIGHT AT ALL, YOU BASTARD!" She went as high as she could and punched him. He smirked, wiping his mouth. He punched her gut, and she collapsed, but her power didn't fade. "Finally…You're a tough cookie Mint…You managed to hang on until the very end…but now it's time to feed…" He opened his tail.

"No you don't you monster!" Trunks kicked Cell away from her. Cell growled. He ran to Mint. "Mint, are you alright?" She trembled and tried to get up.

"T-Trunks…" She whispered. She cried. "I couldn't do anything..." She looked up and saw Vegeta. "Get out of the way!"

He punched Trunks out of the way. "Don't interfere!" He barked. He looked at Mint. He smirked, "Nice knowing you, brat." and flew after Trunks. 18 and 16 landed a few feet away.

"Vegeta…" She collapsed, barely conscious. "How could you let him do this…" Cell opened his tail. Mint closed her eyes, accepting defeat.

"I don't think so!" Mint gasped as 18 pushed her out of the way. She caught Cell's tail.

"Looks like it's 18 instead!" Cell said. He smirked. "Either way, it doesn't matter who I absorb."

"My name isn't 18…" She growled. Cell's tail began to close in on her. "My name is Lazuli!" Was the last thing said before Cell's tail clamped down on her.

"Lazuli!" Mint watched with horror as 18 was swallowed whole by Cell. Her eyes widened as Cell was engulfed in light. Goku appeared before her. "Papa-chan…" He grabbed her and used Instant Transmission. They appeared at the hideout. Mint hadn't removed her hand from her shoulder once that day.


	9. Mint's Milestone!

Mint looked at the floor of the hideout. Goku glared down at her.

"Mint, you could've been killed!"

"…"

"What do you have to say!?" Goku snapped.

"…"

Goku's glare hardened. Silence. She refused to respond. He clenched his fists. "Goran!" She cringed. Her name was used. He was pissed. It didn't bother her. She stopped caring about what her parents said about five hours ago. "Goran! Answer me!"

Silence.

"…Why did you go easy on me?" She muttered.

Goku blinked. "What?"

She glared as she cried. "Why did you go easy on me?!" She demanded. "I don't care if I was going blind or not! Why did you go easy on me?!"

"W-what?!"

"Piccolo-chan told me! He told me how you've all been holding back on me during training! He told me how I'm the weakest of us all, and that I'm a distraction!" They looked at the Namekian, anger in their eyes. He looked at them, blinking only once. They turned their attention back to the outraged female. "I could've _learned_, Papa-chan! I could've learned to fight without my vision!" She began to cry. "Now Lapis-chan and Lazuli-chan are gone, and they both sacrificed themselves for me! Because I'm too weak to fight!" She looked at them. "You treated me like I was so different, and now I'm paying for it! Two important people are gone because I was too weak to protect them!" She cried and grabbed her hair. "Everything Cell said to me was true! Everything! I'm the weakest!"

Suddenly, the tables were turned onto him. He frowned. "I'm sorry Minty. You were going blind and you couldn't train right…it just didn't seem fair." Goku apologized.

"You know how I feel about being pitied…" She muttered. She glared. "You knew and you pitied me anyway! How do you think that made me feel!?"

"How do I make it up to you?"

Mint looked at her little brother. She looked at Goku, her stare hardening. She took her hand off her shoulder and stood. "Take me into the hyperbolic time chamber instead of Gohan-chi."

"W-what?"

"Papa-chan, I can see again! I can train efficiently! Let me train with you! Teach me to become a Super Saiyan!"

"I don't think I can." Mint growled. "Mint, I already told Gohan that he'd be who I'd train with. Mr. Popo says only two of us can go in at a time."

Mint looked at the blue man. "Mr. Popo? Isn't there any way I can go in and train with them? Please?"

Mr. Popo looked down. He closed his eyes in thought. "I suppose I could try and make a few adjustments. I believe I can do it within the hour, but…" He looked at her. Her begging eyes shone with her tears. He sighed. "I will try." Mint smiled lightly.

_**One hour later…**_

Mr. Popo walked up to Mint. "I've done what I can. I'm sorry." She looked at him. "It's possible that an adult and two children can go in, but I don't think that you can, Mint. You'd have to be about ten or twelve max, younger can go, but older is impossible. There can only be one adult."

"I don't understand. How can Trunks and Vegeta both go in if there can only be one adult?" Gohan asked.

"If there are only two people training, the age does not matter. There can be more than one adult, but if there are children involved, there can't be more than one adult. It can be three adults, but not two adults and one child. I'm not sure why, but that is how it is." Mr. Popo sighed.

Mint closed her eyes. "Ten or twelve, right?"

"U-uh, yes."

Mint smirked. "I can do that."

They blinked and looked at her. "But, Mint, you're sixteen. How are you going to do that?" Goku said.

Mint smiled. "It's this technique I've been working on since I was ten! You'll find out when I come out." She looked at Gohan and Goku. "I'll be waiting for you two." She entered the time chamber. Goku and Gohan blinked. They entered the time chamber.

* * *

Mint and Gohan looked at the chamber. "Whoa." They muttered. He looked at her.

"AAAAAAH!"

She blinked. Goku shrieked at the sight of her. She was as small as a nine year old! "This is the technique I was talking about. Don't worry, I can change back when we get out." Goku and Gohan stared a little longer before nodding. She looked at the chamber again. "It's just a big band of empty space." She muttered.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you guys will grow here." Goku said.

Gohan looked at Mint. "Speaking of growing, I can't get used to that high voice of yours." He hissed.

Mint glared at her um…older/little brother. "Wait for when you hit puberty. I can't wait to hear your voice crack."

"Speaking of puberty, you were fifteen and you still didn't have a figure!"

"Hey! That was a low blow! It's not my fault that I didn't develop!" They glared at each other.

Goku sighed. "Alright, let's get started." They looked at him. "Mint, Gohan, I'd like to see how you two go against each other." They walked into the white space, and fell forward. "Yeah, the gravity's pretty strong here. You'll get used to it. Come on kids, get to it."

They forced themselves up. "Okay…"

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks watched as Cell began to change. Trunks powered up. "No! I won't let you ruin another future!" He shot a ki blast into a the light that was Cell. The blast did nothing. Cell looked at his hands. He was fully transformed. He exercised his muscles. Vegeta smirked.

"This is Cell's perfect form? I don't see what all the fuss is about." Trunks glared at his father.

* * *

_**2 months into the time chamber…**_

Mint sparred with Gohan. They flew into the air. Goku observed as they fought with each other. "You guys sure are slow!" The two siblings blinked. They smirked.

"TAKE DOWN!" They shot ki blasts at Goku. He sweatdropped and jumped out of the way.

"I deserved that!" He laughed. "Focus on each other!"

They nodded and got back to sparring. Gohan elbowed her into the ground. She got up. "Ow…" She held her head. She went after him again.

Goku responded by grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her down. "That's fine."

"What? But Papa-chan, I'm not done fighting yet!"

Goku's expression hardened. "I think you're too far behind. If it's going to be equal here, I'm going to have to teach you to go Super." He declared. Gohan looked excited, but Mint looked offended.

"So in order to be equal to my younger brother, I have to go Super Saiyan…That's offensive." She sighed.

"In my defense, you _are _a year younger than me."

Mint glared at him. She blew at her bangs. "Alright, how does this work?"

"First, channel your energy." Mint and Gohan looked at each other. They nodded and began to raise their energy. Goku folded his arms. "No, no, no. You're just wasting energy. You gotta get angry." Mint and Gohan looked at him.

"How?"

Goku looked down, thinking. "Um…picture me getting beaten by Cell."

Gohan frowned. "But I don't know what he looks like."

"And, I can't picture that happening." Mint admitted.

"Um…Then picture Frieza beating me." Gohan began to power up.

"Oh, hey, guess what? I DON'T KNOW WHAT FRIEZA LOOKS LIKE! HELLOOOO? Was going blind?! You didn't let me fight?! Had to stay HOME!" She snapped. She watched as the energy around Gohan began to turn yellow.

Goku sweatdropped. "Um…" He blinked. "That's right…um…" He snapped his fingers. "The androids! Picture Cell absorbing androids!" Mint closed her eyes. Her energy began to rise. She imagined Lapis being swallowed by Cell's tail. She felt her power rise. She relived Cell absorbing Lazuli. Her power rised higher. "Okay, you guys! Channel your energy." Gohan and Mint yelled.

Of course, Gohan's hair changed from black to yellow and stood up, and his dark brown eyes changed to green. Mint's however, didn't change. Her hair didn't change. Her eyes stayed purple. Gohan collasped onto the ground.

"I guess we need to work on my control…" Gohan muttered to Mint. She nodded.

Mint panted. "Why couldn't I do it…? I was sure I could do it…" She growled in disappointment.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Maybe your body just cant handle the transformation. Goku encouraged. "If it helps, your power level just skyrocketed. Maybe we can train you to become as strong as a Super Saiyan, even without transforming." Mint smiled at her father's faith in her. Goku grabbed Gohan's hair.

"Speaking of control, we better cut your hair, guys. It's getting too long." He chirped.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah." They blinked when they sensed Mint's energy rise. They looked at her. The girl didn't go Super Saiyan, but her energy was high.

"Do you know how long it took me to get my hair this long?" She growled.

"Mint, long hair could get in your way. Let me cut it." Goku insisted.

Mint glared at her father. "No way. I'll tie it up."

"Goran-"

"If either of you touch my hair, I'll kill you in your sleep!" She snapped.

Goku and Gohan sweatdropped. They looked at each other, before at her, before backing away slowly, laughing nervously. They whispered to each other. "Do you think she's serious?"

* * *

_**Three months into the chamber…**_

Mint and Gohan looked at Goku. They were still in shock from his transformation, but understood about the bulking muscle and the downside. Mint looked at her frail arms. She was sure she didn't have to worry about that.

"So you want us to stay Super Saiyan the entire time we're here?" Gohan asked.

"Papa-chan, is that even possible?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. We want to make Super Saiyan feel as natural as possible. As natural as breathing."

Gohan and Mint blinked. "How long do you want us to be Super Saiyan at a time?" He asked.

Goku looked down in thought. "24/7. Well, except for when we're sleeping. But if we can do that, it'll be so great!"

"But, Dad, why do we need to do this?" Gohan asked.

Mint scoffed. He looked at his sister. "Isn't it obvious?" Gohan blinked. "When ypi go Super Saiyan, it's a strain on your bodies, right?" He nodded. "Well, if your bodies are strained, your fighting will be sloppy and you'll be wasting energy." She smiled. "If you're Super Saiyan all the time, our bodies will adjust, and we'll be able to fight like normal." She looked at Goku. "Right Papa-chan?"

Goku patted her head. "That's right."

Gohan grumbled. "Right Papa-chan?" He mocked under his breath. Mint smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"I heard that!" Gohan glared at her and went Super Saiyan. Mint growled and raised her energy, challenging him. They glared at each oher, growling lightly. Goku pinched the bridge of his nose and changed too.

* * *

_**Nine months into the chamber…**_

Gohan and Mint drank some juice as they watched Goku train. Gohan was a Super Saiyan, and seemed rather relaxed about it. "Hey Mint, how come you can heal?"

She looked at him, smiling. "I asked Dende to teach me." She said, winking. She watch he father train more. "Gohan-chi?" He looked at her. "Wanna do a sneak attack on him?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah." They waited for Goku to turn his back. "Now!"

They kicked their father. "Wha?!" Goku fell forwards. "Hey, that's not fair!" He laughed. He began to spar with his children.

Mint broke off from them and Goku followed with Gohan not to far behind. This time, Mint was the target. She blocked what she could, and endured what she couldn't. They often pulled on her tail, and weakened her drastically. She was pretty sure that they were aiming to get her immune to the action, like Vegeta and Nappa had been, but she just couldn't be.

She frowned. "You two are going easy on me! I thought we established that I hated that!" She raised her power. She overpowered the boys. She shot a ki blast at them. They flew backwards and landed with a thud. They grunted as they got up.

"Okay, we won't go easy on you! Ready Gohan?" They flew up.

"Ready!" Mint got in a defensive position.

"Kame…hame…HA!" They fired the famous attack at Mint. She sweatdropped and spread out her arms. An energy shield surrounded her.

"Don't let up on her son!" Goku growled, adding more power into his attack.

Gohan nodded and put more power into the attack. Mint growled and put her arms forward, opening her palms in effort to sustain her shield.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other. The nodded and stopped. Mint blinked and cancelled her shield. "Huh?" She held her shoulder. "Oh crud."

"NOW!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Mint's eyes widened. "Darn it…" She spread out her arms, but before she could form her barrier, the two KameHameHas took her down. "AAAH!" She screamed and crashed to the ground, with a loud _bang_ as she landed on her back. "Ow…I landed on my tail…" She whispered. She shuffled onto her belly and tried to push herself up. She grunted as her her energy began to fade. She strained to stop herself from fainting.

Goku and Gohan's eyes widened. "We may have overdone it." Goku muttered. They landed and ran up to her. "Mint, I'm sorry!"

"We'll never do it until we're sure your strong enough for our full power!" Gohan apologized.

Mint growled. "I _am_ strong enough!" She flared her energy. "I'll take it! I'll take it all! I don't care if I'm not a Super Saiyan! I'll take all of it!" She looked at them. "I know that wasn't your all!" She powered up. "I can take it!" She stood up and got into a stance. "I won't forgive you until you give me _everything_ you got! In return, I'll do the same!" She put her hands to her side. "Kame…Hame…HA!" She fired. Gohan and Goku crossed their arms and took the attack. "I'm not giving up!"

Goku and Gohan looked at each other. "Dad, she's serious." He said. "We better fire back." Goku nodded.

"KameHameHa!" They quickly overpowered her.

Mint bit her bottom lip. She growled as her attack began to be swallowed by their combined ki. She took a step forward. "No! I won't give up!" She added more power. She began to fly up. "I have to become stronger…" Gohan and Goku began to fly backwards.

"Gohan, I think she's beginning to overpower us!"

"I won't let her! I am not about to hear about how she's able to beat me when she's not even a Super Saiyaan!" He added more power!

Mint's eyes widened with realization. _'Gohan-chi…!'_ She narrowed her eyes. _'If I want to become the strongest, I have to beat Gohan-chi!'_ She looked towards her father. She began to concentrate her ki, and overpowered Goku, and sended him flying.

"She beat Dad…" Gohan muttered. "KameHameHa!" With a second blast, Mint was getting pushed back.

Her eyes widened. "He's going to beat me…" She closed her eyes. "I can do this. I want to be the strongest!" Her gaze hardened. "Kame…Hame…Ha!"

Her eyes glazed over. This KameHameHa seemed to be altered. It was pinkish-purple instead of bluish-white, and instead of shooting the beam right at Gohan's, it spiraled around and collided with it. Either she created a new KameHameHa, or she was losing control of her Ki. My money's on the second one.

"I won't lose, Gohan-chi!"

"I won't lose either!"

Gohan and Mint flew towards each other as they tried to overpower each other.

Goku looked at them with astonishment. "They're going all out on each other." He smiled. "I'd jump in again, but this sibling rivalry needs to be solved…"

Suddenly, they couldn't take it anymore. They raised their Ki as high as they could, and their attacks exploded on them. They flew backwards and colapsed.

Goku stared with wide eyes. _'Just then…their power levels exceeded mine…'_ He smiled.

* * *

Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, and Tien looked towards the door. "Are they coming out?" Trunks asked.

"Why aren't they using their full day? They still have time left!" Piccolo grunted.

Goku came out on his own. "Yep. I was right. That was Vegeta and Trunks." Goku chirped. Several thoughts went into their heads. "Hey guys!"

Piccolo stared at him. "S-So where are they?"

Vegeta and Trunks looked at him. _'They?'_

At this, Goku groaned. "Give it a second."

'_I thought Goku only took Gohan in with him. Who else would he bring?'_ Trunks thought.

The group then sensed two large energies. Gohan ran out of the chamber screaming. "AAAAHH! DAD, HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mint flew out after him.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM! APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!"

"I WON'T!" Gohan shouted.

They flew in a blur of blue, yellow and black. "Who is that?" Trunks asked as he managed to step out of the way. The children were hard to keep track of, and no one had any real way of looking at them.

Gohan ran behind Goku. "Dad, do something!"

Goku slapped a hand to his head. "Will you cut it out? We just got out, and you two are already trying to kill each other." He sighed.

"Nope, just her!"

Mint flew up to him. "You can't just let him get away with everything!" She closed in on him. "You spoil him!" She glared at Gohan.

"Is that…Gohan?" Piccolo asked. They had cut the young man's hair. However, Mint's hair seemed to remain uncut. Goku was worried that she was serious about killing them in their sleep.

"Hi Piccolo!" Gohan chirped. He glared back at his sister.

She flew down. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you apologize, I won't kill you."

"Not worth it." In about a minute, Mint was sitting on Gohan's back. "Get off."

"Apologize and I won't kill you." She repeated, charging a ki ball. She prepared to blast her brother to oblivion.

Gohan growled. "Sorry."

"You are forgiven." She got up.

Gohan dusted himself off. "Stupid girl…Probably her stupid time of the stupid month…" Mint's tail straightened out. And the chase is on again… Goku rubbed his temples. Gohan shrieked as Mint had sat on his back, and pulled him backwards by the arms, a move she had learned by watching wrestling.

"You little punk!" She growled. There was a chain reaction of sweatdrops. She pulled him higher. "Take it back!"

"GAAAAAH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" He sceaned. "DAD GET HER OFF!"

Goku grabbed Mint and pried her off with some difficulty. "I said stop it!" He kept her in a bear hug to stop her from charging again. Finally, she settled. "Gohan apologize for making that unnecessary comment, and you," He glared at Mint. "Apologize for trying to kill him."

They stared at their father as he set her down. They both sighed. "Fine…" They glared at each other. "Sorry." They shook hands unwillingly.

Goku smiled. "There, was that so hard?"

Finally everyone got a good look at the children. Mr. Popo brought food and the three began eating like nothing happened. Vegeta observed all three of them. They all seemed to relax automatically, and began to ask questions, and began joking around.

'_Are they Super Saiyans? No. They seemed too relaxed!'_ Vegeta thought. His attention turned to Mint. _'And who is that child?'_

Trunks looked at the girl. "Who's that…?"

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize her energy?" Goku asked. They all stared at the girl. Mint looked at everyone, before letting her tail come into view.

"MINT!?" She covered her ears.

"Ah, easy…I have the hearing of a Namekian, you jerks…" She muttered, truthfully. All those years of blindness sharpened her senses tremendously. Mint blinked and looked at Trunks. His mouth was wide opened, and his eyes were big as saucers. She busted out laughing. "Look at his face! Hahaha!"

Trunks walked up to her, crouching down to get a good look at her face. She blinked. He looked at Goku. "Th-That's Mint?!" He nodded. He hesitated. "Mint, are you…?"

"Don't worry, it's not permanent." She laughed.

Trunks looked at Mint with confusion. "I don't understand. The Time Chamber can only hold two people at a time. And they're supposed to age forward, not backwards."

"Yeah. Mr. Popo made some adjustments for me. He made it so that at least three people or more can go in. But if it's an adult and some kids, there can only be one adult." She looked at Goku. "Of course, that was Papa-chan. And lucky me, I had been working on this technique since I was ten." She raised her hand. "Also lucky for me, my clothes grow and shrink with me. Let's see, I've spent almost a year in there, and my birthday passed in there…so I'm sixteen now…" She raised her arm, and a light purple ki ball appeared in her hand. "Time Twister!" Mint was engulfed in a bright light.

"Time Twister?" Mr. Popo asked.

They noticed how Mint was beginning to grow. As soon as the light faded, Mint was no longer ten. She was now sixteen. She looked at Gohan. "Pretty impressive huh? I bet Bulma will ask me to teach her this." She chirped.

Mr. Popo looked shocked. "Kami…never told me about you teaching yourself that." Mint smiled as he shook his head.

She seemed more…womanly, than when she was fifteen. "So that's how that happened. I just thought I'd gone nuts." Goku admitted.

Mint looked herself over. "Wow!" She squealed. She had a small waist, and was rather busty. "I look awesome!"

Trunks sneaked a peek and blushed. He looked away. Tien noticed and decided to try something. "I bet Lapis would've appreciated this."

Mint seemed unaware of this. "Yeah I bet-wait…" Trunks flinched and began to slink away. "Trunks!" He looked at her, startled at the sound of his name. "Who _didn't _you tell!" She snapped.

"A-Ah, Tien doesn't know the full details! A-And I wasn't even the one who told him!"

"Then who else would-" She sweatdropped and turned to her brother. "Gohan…" She growled. He sweatdropped and hid behind his father.

"Goran, I think you've tortured him enough for today." Goku said sternly.

Mint flinched at the sound of her real name. She growled and puffed out her cheek. She looked at Trunks. She blinked, noticing his hair had been cut short. The first time she had clearly seen him, his hair was very long. She blinked and walked up to him. "You cut your hair…" She muttered.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, I did." He blushed. "Do you uh…like it?" He asked. That look she was giving him made him unsure.

Mint looked at him. "It's cute." She put her hands on her hips. "But I liked it better when it was long."

He blinked. "You did?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was kind of sexy." She chirped. Everyone went bug-eyed and stared at Trunks as his face turned red.

"S-Sexy?!"

Mint giggled. "Well, yeah." She looked at Vegeta, before back at Trunks. "But if you ask me, Veggie-chan is a lot cuter than you." Vegeta blinked. Trunks sweatdropped. "I'm going home for a nap." She used Instant Transmission.

Goku smiled. "I don't get her." He looked at Piccolo. "So what have we missed?"

* * *

Mint looked herself over in one of Bulma's old outfits. It had been a day or two since she, her, brother, and father had come out of the chamber. "So this is one of your old outfits from when you were a teenager?"

"Yeah. I hope they fit you. You're a little shorter compared to when _I_ was sixteen, but basically the same height." Mint went with an orange dress, red socks, and white sneakers.

"They're a little loose, but I can live with it. Thanks. Oniichan, what do you think?"

"What? I'm allowed to turn around?" She heard him grunt.

"What's with the attitude? No way I was going to let you watch me change." She smiled. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You look like a giant orange."

"Hey, that's hurtful!" She snapped. She reached for the zipper in the back. "But fine. I'll put something else on." She twisted uncomfortably. "Oniichan, can you unzip me?" Trunks felt his cheeks heat up.

"W-what? You were able to zip yourself up, can't you unzip yourself?" He asked.

"Two different things, man. What's the matter?" She asked. Trunks blushed. "Man up and just do it." He bit his bottom lip.

"F-Fine." She turned around and raised her hair out of the way. He took hold of the zipper. His hands were shaky as he lowered the zipper. He stopped at the middle. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh…"

"What? Now what?" She asked.

"N-Nothing…" He looked with red cheeks. A lacy blue bra. He shook his head and unzipped her. He quickly turned around. "Okay…"

Mint rolled her eyes. "Dude, you are such a wuss." She looked around the box and grabbed a new outfit. She slipped out of the dressed and pulled the outfit on. "This should work. Oniichan?" Trunks looked.

"That looks cute." He muttered. It was a purple blouse, black leggings, and a jean skirt.

"Ya think so? Thanks." She looked at him. He moved a strand of hair from his face. She walked up to him put her hand on his head. "Your hair is so soft." She smiled as he blushed. She blinked, realizing that his hair was about the same length as Lapis'. She ran her fingers through his hair. "I think I may have a thing for guys with long hair." She muttered.

Trunks blushed. He looked at her. "Do you really think my dad is…cuter…?"

"Mmhmm." She answered. "But it's not like I'm attracted to him or anything." She shuddered. "He's older than Papa-chan. That'd be creepy." She smiled at him. "All though I did have a little crush on him when I was kid. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Ah-! Don't be silly! W-why would I be jealous?"

"Because Veggie-chan's sexier than you?"

"W-WHA?! You only said he was cute!"

"He's sexy too!" She laughed.

"Are you trying to mess with me?!"

"Maybe I am. But Veggie-chan is still better looking."

"H-Hey!"

She giggled. She blinked and She ran out to see Bulma. "Bulma, do you have any snacks?"

"Not nearly enough to satisfy your appetite." She laughed.

Mint sweatdropped. "Oh come on! Gohan-chi and Papa-chan eat more than I do! Stop making it seem like I'm a glutton!"

Trunks smiled as she argued with his mother. "Well, even if you eat less than your father, you still eat a ton!"

"Bulma!" Mint whined. She looked at the future boy. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Trunks blushed and looked away. Bulma chuckled and decided to go into the kitchen. Mint placed her hands on her hips. "I'm too old for you, Oniichan."

"What? _You're_ the one calling me "Oniichan". I'm 19, you're 16."

"Yeah, in the future. But in this time, I'm fifteen years older than you." She closed her eyes. "Well…sixteen." She looked at him with one eye. "So I suggest you shape up young man, because I'm not that kind of woman." She said, walking outside.

Trunks blinked. He smirked and followed, closing the door behind him. _'I get this game…'_ He put his hands on her hips. "But what if _I'm_ that kind of man?" Mint blushed.

"A-Ah…" He was messing with her. She smirked and pushed him off. "Well then, you're out of luck." She looked at him. "Besides, when you're eighteen, I'll be 34."

"It'll be legal. And you can easily use your Time Twister move." He cooed. Mint sweatdropped.

'_Crud. He got me. How do I respond to that?'_ She looked to the side in thought. "In body, I'll be eighteen, but in mind and soul I'll still be thirty-four." She muttered.

"I could handle that." Trunks whispered, resting his head on hers.

"…Oniichan?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm confused. Are we still playing, or are you being serious?"

Trunks leaned downwards. "I dunno…" He attempted to kiss her, but she leaned away. Trunks looked at her, worried he may have done something wrong. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know how I feel about this…" She muttered. "…About you." Trunks smiled. He grabbed her hand and flew upwards. She let him lead her away from Capsule Corp. They landed in a forested area.

"What's unclear to you?" He asked.

"I-I dunno…It doesn't feel right to me." She muttered shyly. "I mean, when this whole android thing started out, I liked _you_. But when I realized that you were like the others, and thought that I was just a helpless blind girl…It frustrated me…I thought you were going to be different from everyone else…When I went shopping, I met Lapis-chan, 16, and 18. To me, they're Satoshi and Lazuli-chan. Actually, 17 and 18 decided to go by those names from now on…just before…" She clenched her fists.

"What about them?" He asked gruffly. He knew she wasn't comfortable talking about them.

"All he did was greet me, but for some reason, I was compelled to speak to him. Before I could stop myself, I spoke to him and told him my name. It confused me, and in the end, I ended up scheduling a date." She looked at him, her jet black hair blowing in the wind. "I felt like a normal person with him. Even after I told him about my situation, he didn't treat me like I'm weak or anything…" Her eyes glazed. "But now that he's gone…I don't know how I feel about him or you…since it's almost been a year for me without the both of you…"

Trunks closed his eyes. "Yeah. I guess…" He intwined his fingers with hers. "Goran-chan…I have a confession too…" Mint blinked. "I liked you since the time I came to warn Goku. But you were twelve, so I dismissed it. But when I came back, you were fifteen. I began to like you again. But when you told me you were going on a date….it made me realize how much I like you. When I followed you on your date…I had no idea that Lapis was No. 17. I was just jealous, and wanted to see what was so great about this guy." He looked at her. "I could tell how heartbroken you were, and I…" He squeezed her hand hard, but she didn't feel it too much. "Even though I hate his guts…with a strong passion…" He looked her in the eye. "I vowed to avenge him for you."

Mint's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yeah. It pained me, deeply, but I wanted you to be happy." He muttered. He sighed.

"Oniichan…." She kissed him briefly. "Thanks…" He blushed and smiled. "I'm going to go meet Cell. I wanna see what we're up against. Wanna come?"

Trunks stared at her with disbelief. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Mint used Instant Transmission.

* * *

Mint appeared behind him, much like her father had done. She was on the other end of the ring, of which she showed no acknowledgement of. She just assumed Cell was there to be there. Cell looked at her. "Is that you Mint?" She stared at him. A smile crawled onto his face. "What a pleasant surprise." He smiled. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you."

"Hmph."

"Your power has increased drastically. By chance are you overwhelmed by your love for me right now?" He asked.

She glared. "Don't kid yourself."

Cell shrugged. He spread his arms. "What do you think? My perfect form."

Mint looked him over once. "I hate to admit it, but now you're actually kind of good-looking. At least in comparison to your previous forms."

Cell smirked. "I could say the same for you." He walked up to her. She glared at him when he put his hands on her waist. "When we met yesterday, you weren't _nearly _as well developed as you are now."

Mint smirked. "Yeah well, I've been training in a place where I can do a whole year's worth in a single day. All though, I only spent nine months worth of the time. Yesterday I was fifteen. Now I'm sixteen."

"I can see that." He smirked. "You're a very sexy woman now."

"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere."

Cell tilted her head up. "Why must you play hard to get? You realize this only makes me more determined to make you mine, right?" Cell attempted to kiss her, but instead, she just slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Not on your life." She said calmly. "I belong to no one. I'll see you in nine days." She disappeared.

Cell smirked. "Indeed you will."

* * *

Mint nodded as she absorbed the information given to her by her father. "Cell Games, huh? Kind of tacky when you think about it." Gohan was asleep, and curled up on her lap like a baby. To Mint, her annoying little brother was still quite small and cute. She often had him sleep in her lap. She looked at Goku. "You're gonna win, right Papa-chan?" She asked.

Goku scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't know Minty!" Mint blinked. "I was thinking that you or Gohan would be the one to defeat Cell. You guys are stronger than me."

"What? No way. Gohan-chi and I have become super strong, but there's no way we could ever be stronger than you. I'm not even a Super Saiyan." She sighed. She stroked her brother's hair. Even though it stood up, it was quite soft. "That time in the chamber, you backed off, didn't you? There's no way I could've been able to overpower you so easily. You wanted us to fight each other one on one, because we would go all out on each other." She said.

Goku blinked. "I don't know how you came up with that, but I still think you can do it. And with all that progress you made, you can beat him for sure! You've both grown a lot."

Mint smiled, shaking her head. She rested her head on Gohan's and closed her eyes. "Don't call me Minty."

* * *

**That's good for now.**


	10. Don't EVER cut Mint's Hair!

Piccolo watched in amazement at how well Mint kept up with Gohan as they sparred. Piccolo was sure the Super Saiyan was going easy on his non-super sister, but how well she kept up was impressive. Mint smiled and tapped her brother on the head. "That's good. I'm thirsty."

Chi-Chi came over with four glasses. One filled with water, the others filled with lemonade. "Here you go, you four."

Piccolo muttered a thanks as he took his water. Gohan took a glass, only for it to shatter in his hand. Goku tsked. "Again? You gotta work on your control. Like this." He took a glass and raised it to his mouth, only for it to shatter.

Mint rolled her eyes. "Okay, obviously you _boys_ are too rough. You need a more gentle approach. Let the lady show you." Her fingers grazed the glass, and before she could even grasp it, it shattered. Chi-Chi sighed and went inside.

Everyone sweatdropped and laughed. "Let the lady show you. At least us _guys_ could actually pick our glasses up!" Gohan teased.

Mint puffed out her cheek before sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Mint smiled as she landed next to Vegeta. The rest of the fighters dropped down one by one. "Oi, Veggie-chan, wassup?" She asked. She blinked. "Who's that?"

"I'm a news reporter." He looked at her and blushed. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here? Are you a cheerleader?"

Mint blinked and looked down at her gi. It looked nothing like a cheering outfit. She arched a brow. "Duh, I'm entering." She scoffed. She blinked when she heard them start laughing. She scowled. "What?"

A large man with an afro called to her. "A pretty little lady like you doesn't belong in this type of situation. She should be cheering the world champ on, in the safety of the sidelines. That of course, would be yours truly, Hercule Satan."

Mint glared at him. "The safety of the sidelines…?" She growled.

Goku sweatdropped. "He just sealed his fate."

She lunged, but Goku and Gohan quickly jumped into the ring and held her back. Goku covered her mouth, knowing she was about to say some words that might not be suitable for those watching. They carried her off. She settled down after a few seconds. She walked up to Hercule and stuck her tongue out.

"Guys like you are anoooooooooying!" She snapped. She turned around sharply, making sure her hair hit Hercule's face.

"What a rude girl…she obviously doesn't know who she's dealing with…" A vein popped on her head. She punched Gohan.

"Ow, what was that for?"

She glared. "I needed to hit someone that I wouldn't kill just by punching." Gohan grumbled something as he rubbed his shoulder. She growled. "Stupid men and their stupid sexist comments…" She folded her arms and stood next to Trunks. She blinked as Hercule began to stack up roof tiles. "What is he doing?"

"YAAAAAH!" Hercule smashed fourteen of the fifteen tiles. Mint sweatdropped as he began to threaten Cell. He then began to um…assault…the monster, while the amazed reporter narrated the scene. Cell then grew annoyed and swatted Hercule away like the insect he is.

Mint stifled her laughter. "Does it make me a bad person that I was actually cheering for Cell?" She whispered to Trunks. He smiled, shrugging. Cell looked at her. He smirked and winked. She growled and stuck her tongue out, huffing in disgust. "Ugh, I can't take Cell's flirtation." She looked at Goku. "Papa-chan, I'm going home. Just call me if you need me okay?"

"Why?"

She looked at Cell and shuddered. "I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes…" She disappeared, just as Goku stepped into the ring.

* * *

Mint was sitting next to her mother in her child form as they watched the match with Ox King. Her tail bobbed once as she watched. She knew that something was up, but she didn't want her mother to know. Her father was fighting with everything he had, but something told her that he wasn't going to finish the fight.

"Just a little more…" Chi-Chi said. She looked at her.

Mint's shoulder began to hurt as soon as Goku stopped firing his ki blasts. "I knew it!" She shouted. The crew looked at her. "DON'T YOU DARE! YOU'VE ALMOST GOT HIM!" She shouted as if he could hear her.

Goku smiled. "Alright. I'm done. It's obvious I can't beat you."

Mint slapped her head and sighed. "Ya see! There it is!" Chi-Chi and Ox King stared with disbelief.

Everyone began to yell at Goku, but he quickly shushed them. "I know someone who can beat you easily. Someone who is a lot stronger than me."

This peaked Cell's interests. "And who would that be? Vegeta? Trunks? Or maybe the mighty Piccolo?"

Mint squeezed her shoulder. "Oh Kami, he's gonna do it."

"Gohan."

Chi-Chi and Mint fainted as everyone on screen yelled at him. Goku dismissed the yelling. Gohan quickly flew down.

As Goku walked past his son, he whispered. "If you think you need help, you know who to call." He said, looking at the camera. Gohan nodded.

The fight was on. Gohan showed Cell little to no emotion. He was not impressed by the monster's power. They fought, and Gohan matched each attack Cell threw at him.

Piccolo looked at Goku. "That's why you went first. You were showing Gohan Cell's strategy, weren't you?" Goku grinned at him.

"Maybe."

Cell grew curious to Gohan's power, and trapped the child in a bear hug. He squeezed Gohan until he screamed. Everyone yelled at Goku to assist, but he stood and grinned. While Piccolo's words reached Goku, he still refused to help Gohan.

Instead, he yelled at Gohan, shouting, "Gohan! If you need help, you know who to call!" The group blinked, before looking at each other.

Gohan groaned and tried to speak. "Mi…Min…"

Cell smirked. "What are you mumbling, boy?"

"Min…nee" Gohan clenched his jaw.

"Out with it!"

Gohan began to go limp. "…Mint…onee…" It so quiet, Cell had to strain his ears to hear him. Even then he barely heard him.

Mint's aura flashed, startling Ox King. She flew upward and used Instant Transmission, appearing right behind Cell.

"Goran?!" Piccolo gasped.

"Oh my! I-It seems that yet another child has appeared behind Cell!"

Mint opened her eyes dramatically, purple orbs glaring at Cell. "Let go of my brother you jackass!" She slammed her fists on him, much like Gohan had done to Dr. Gero. Cell was forced to the ground. She caught Gohan as he settled to the floor of the ring. "You okay?"

Gohan panted before nodding. "Yeah. I'm good." He whispered something to her.

She nodded. "Right." Mint glared at Cell. She flew behind Cell, just as he got up. His attention was to Gohan. Mint remained absolutely still, to prevent from getting his attention.

"Fine boy." He glared at him. He charged for Gohan, who quickly evaded by appearing behind him. Cell looked at him. Gohan continued to appear and disappear. Cell began to get frustrated as he struggled to keep track of Gohan. "Be serious boy! You won't like me if you frustrate me."

Gohan smirked. "I don't like you _now_." He appeared before Cell.

"There you are." Cell pulled his arm back. Gohan looked to the side with his eyes. Cell look behind him.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." Gohan scolded, punching Cell. Cell flew backwards. He glared at Gohan. The boy looked to the side again. "Heads up."

Cell smirked and began to form a ki sphere. "Like I'm falling for that twice."

Gohan didn't look at the monster. Behind Cell was Mint. Gohan nodded. Mint nodded back. She held her arms out. She charged her energy. "Temper Tantrum!" She fired the ki blast, damaging and startling him.

Cell glared at her, before at Gohan. Gohan grinned. "I warned ya." Mint sat down and rested her elbows on her knees, smiling cheekily.

Cell smirked. "I want to see you get mad." Gohan blinked.

Cell began to flex. Mint raised an eyebrow. Out of Cell's tail came eggs. Mint turned green. They quickly hatched, to reveal several Cell Jrs. Mint held back a smile. She couldn't help but think they looked kind of cute. Kind of.

"Now my children, why don't you go play with them, over there." He said, looking at the Z Fighters. Mint and Gohan paled.

The Saiyans powered up, and everyone readied themselves. Mint and Gohan watched in horror as the men attepted to fight off the mini Cells. Mint shook her head after two minutes and faced Cell. "You coward!" She barked. Cell looked at her.

"Who exactly _are_ you?" He asked, not recognizing her in her child form.

Mint glared. "Forget him! Help the guys!" Gohan glared at Cell. "You're mine."

Mint looked at the Cell Jrs. She had to help Krillin first. She headbutted the first Jr. He glared at her. She quickly evaded a Tri Beam. She pulled Krillin to a safer area, and took the seeds. She healed him slightly, just enough for him to catch his breath, and went after the one going against her father. She kicked him. She appeared and disappeared, much like her brother had, until she had all of the Cell Jrs attention. She pulled on her cheeks and stuck her tongue out.

"Nyeah nyeah, can't catch me!" She waved her tail mockingly. They growled and chased her. Mint laughed as she dodged their attacks. She held her arms out. Two ki balls appeared in her hands like pom poms. "Pom Pom Mirage!"

Mint spun as she fired the several ki balls. The attack spread out and hit each individual Cell Jr. and knocking them to the ground, unable to move. She grabbed the Senzu beans and handed them out to everyone. She stopped in front of Vegeta.

"Here, you'll need this." Vegeta growled and snatched it.

One particularly bold Cell Jr. flew upward. He raised his hand. "Distructo disk!" He whispered. He made the ki disk in his hand and threw it.

Vegeta spotted the attack just in time. "Get down!" He grabbed Mint and brought her down with him.

"Ah, geez, thanks…" She muttered.

Mint looked up and paled. Her hair had flown up when she fell, and while the Distructo Disk hadn't cut her head off…

"Is that…hair?" She ran to the pile of hair. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She attempted to run her hands through her hair, but got nothing but air. Realization hit her. "Is that…_my_ hair?" Goku paled as she lifted her hand.

"M-Mint…don't freak out…" He squeaked.

Mint grabbed what she could. Her hair was short, as short as Gohan's. Her eyes widened.

Gohan felt a chill as he recognized the look on her face.

_Flashback!_

_Gohan and Goku looked towards the door. Gohan had Mint on his back. "Dad, can't we wait for Mint to wake up before we go?"_

"_Trust me, she'll wake up as soon as she hears everyone."_

_Gohan laid her down. "I think I've got a better way to wake her up. You go on ahead." He chirped._

_Goku blinked. "What're you gonna do?" Gohan smiled. He grabbed a pair of scissors. "Gohan…" Goku muttered in a warning tone. He grabbed a fistful of Mint's hair. "Gohan! Don't do it!" _

_Gohan cut Mint's hair. As soon as it hit the floor, her eyes snapped opened. _

_Mint blinked and looked around. She moved her head, side to side. Her hair swished. To Goku and Gohan, it looked like she was weighing her hair. She looked to the ground behind her, and saw two inches of hair on the floor. _

_Just two inches._

_Her eyes widened. She looked at her brother and father. "Who did that." She said quietly. _

_She wasn't asking. _

_Her voice sounded forgiving, and her expression even moreso. And that's what scared Gohan. His expression told all. She looked at his hands and saw the scissors. _

"_You…" Goku sighed and walked out of the chamber._

_Gohan's eyes widened. Her expression changed. She looked ready to kill. One thing ran through his mind. _'Run.' _Gohan ran out of the chamber screaming. "AAAAHH! DAD! HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mint flew out after him._

"_YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM! APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!"_

_End of Flashback!_

The look on her face, was literally ten times worse. She wasn't ready to kill. She was ready to _destroy_.

Trunks looked at Goku. "W-what's with that look?"

Goku bit his lip. "Remember when Mint and Gohan came out of the chamber? And how Mint was so furious at him?" Trunks nodded. "He had cut two inches of her hair."

Everyone paled. "A-all that rage…" Tien muttered. He looked at Mint. "Th-That was over _two inches_?"

"Yeah. And look at how much that Cell Jr. chopped off." Goku choked out.

Gohan gulped. "If two inches agrivates her…all that…I can't even describe her fury."

Goku looked at the unlucky Cell Jr. "I actually feel bad for the little guy…"

* * *

**Yep! That's that! Next chapter will be here soon! WAIT FOR IT! Also, I fully acknowledge how short this was.**


	11. A Vengeful Tragedy

_Mint looked up and paled. Her hair had flown up when she fell, and while the Distructo Disk hadn't cut her head off… _

"_Is that…hair?" She ran to the pile of hair. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She attempted to run her hands through her hair, but got nothing but air. Realization hit her. "Is that…my hair?" Goku paled as she lifted her hand._

"_M-Mint…don't freak out…" He squeaked. _

_Mint grabbed what she could. Her hair was short, as short as Gohan's. Her eyes widened._

_Gohan felt a chill as he recognized the look on her face. _

Flashback!

Gohan and Goku looked towards the door. Gohan had Mint on his back. "Dad, can't we wait for Mint to wake up before we go?"

"Trust me, she'll wake up as soon as she hears everyone."

Gohan laid her down. "I think I've got a better way to wake her up. You go on ahead." He chirped.

Goku blinked. "What're you gonna do?" Gohan smiled. He grabbed a pair of scissors. "Gohan…" Goku muttered in a warning tone. He grabbed a fistful of Mint's hair. "Gohan! Don't do it!"

Gohan cut Mint's hair. As soon as it hit the floor, her eyes snapped opened.

Mint blinked and looked around. She moved her head, side to side. Her hair swished. To Goku and Gohan, it looked like she was weighing her hair. She looked to the ground behind her, and saw two inches of hair on the floor.

Just two inches.

Her eyes widened. She looked at her brother and father. "Who did that." She said quietly.

She wasn't asking.

Her voice sounded forgiving, and her expression even moreso. And that's what scared Gohan. His expression told all. She looked at his hands and saw the scissors.

"You…" Goku sighed and walked out of the chamber.

Gohan's eyes widened. Her expression changed. She looked ready to kill. One thing ran through his mind. 'Run.' Gohan ran out of the chamber screaming. "AAAAHH! DAD! HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Mint flew out after him.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM! APOLOGIZE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!"

End of Flashback!

_The look on her face, was literally ten times worse. She wasn't ready to kill. She was ready to destroy. _

_Trunks looked at Goku. "W-what's with that look?"_

_Goku bit his lip. "Remember when Mint and Gohan came out of the chamber? And how Mint was so furious at him?" Trunks nodded. "He had cut two inches of her hair." _

_Everyone paled. "A-all that rage…" Tien muttered. He looked at Mint. "Th-That was over two inches?" _

"_Yeah. And look at how much that Cell Jr. chopped off." Goku choked out. _

_Gohan gulped. "If two inches agrivates her…all that…I can't even describe her fury." _

_Goku looked at the unlucky Cell Jr. "I actually feel bad for the little guy…"_

* * *

Mint turned around, and looked at everyone behind her. "Who did that." She growled. Everyone pointed to the Cell Jr. who had committed the act.

He smirked uneasily. "W-what are you gonna do about it?" His voice shook.

Before you could even blink, Mint had Cell Jr. by the throat. "Time Twister…" She whispered. She was sixteen now. Cell Jr. stared in horror. The girl who was once the same size as him, was now at least three times bigger than him.

Cell's eyes widened. "That child was Mint?" He asked.

The only remaining female Saiyan's eyes seemed appeared to have turned blue, then red. They seemed be attempting to burn a hole in his head. "Do you **know**…" She brought Cell Jr. close. "How long it took me to grow that out!?" She squeezed his throat, and he began to gag and kick ferociously, trying to escape her grasp, which only tightened with every move he made. "Twelve damn years!" She tossed him down with all the force she could muster out. A huge crater in the ground formed upon impact. "And you just chop it?!" She formed a ki ball. "Big mistake! CHAOTIC RAMPAGE!" She tossed it at Cell Jr.

The poor thing didn't even get the chance to scream.

Everyone stared in horror. Mint's eyes returned to purple as she looked at the remaining Jrs. They stared. Petrified. They all glared and flew upwards, before attacking her all at once with Tien's Tri Beam. Mint spread out her arms and formed an energy shield. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mint wasn't in the energy shield.

They all smiled anxiously and started laughing, assuming she was defeated. They didn't even notice Mint as she appeared behind them.

Cell couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "Behind you!"

She held her hand like it was a gun. "Bang." They spun around, only to one giant ki beam headed towards them. Just like the first, they didn't even get to scream. Mint landed on the ground. She looked around at all that looked at her. "What!?" She snapped, her eyes briefly turning blue and then red. They all looked away. She sat down and felt her hair. "Twelve years…it took me twelve years…" She groaned. She sighed. _'I put too much ki into killing those things. I didn't need to use that much power! Now I'm tired and I need to recharge!'_ She closed her eyes. "Rookie mistake…"

Cell smirked. "I sense your dilemma." His smirk grew. "After I kill your brother, I'll take you on date. Will that make you feel better?"

Mint turned green. "No way!"

Cell shrugged. "If it helps, I think your hair looks cuter short."

Her eyes turned red. She trembled with rage. "Go jump in bucket of acid, set yourself on fire, roll in rubbing alcohol, then die, burn in Hell, come back to life, redo the process, but before you die, KameHameHa yourself, then shove your own foot up your ass, die, burn in Hell, meet the Grand Kai, have him shove a knife down your throat, gut you, and force you to eat your internal organs!" She panted. "Repeat the process, but before the whole KameHameHa, have me beat the hell out of you until you cough up every single person you absorbed, then I'll kill you, and you can BURN IN THE ETERNAL FLAMES OF HELL!" She said all of this while flipping him off.

Silence. Not even crickets dared to chirp.

"Wow." Cell chuckled. "Good thing that the camera and microphone broke, or else your language would scar some children for life…" He laughed.

Trunks gulped. "M-Man…I sure hope that the past me doesn't cut her hair as a prank or something when he's older." He muttered.

Vegeta was in shock. _'All the effort we had just to fight those things, and she defeated them so easily. Even though she used an unnecessary amount of power, she still beat them with ease! First Kakarrot, then his son surpasses me…now his __**daughter**__, who could barely see less than two weeks ago and is not even a Super Saiyan!? When will this humiliation end?!'_ He thought.

Mint growled as she sat on the ground. _'It shouldn't take me too long to regain my energy, but my instincts tell me that Gohan is going to need my help before I'm fully charged.'_ She glowed lightly as she watched Cell fight against Gohan. Eventually, Gohan lost the upperhand, and Android 16 interfered. "Satoshi?" She asked.

16 held Cell in a bear hug. He began to charge his self-destruct bomb. Krillin yelled out. "16 STOP! Bulma took out your bombs!"

"What?!" 16 asked.

Cell began to laugh. "Looks like your little plan failed. Not like your bomb would've been enough to destroy me. But since you have a death wish." He blasted the android.

Mint's eyes widened. "SATOSHI!" She screamed. She felt tears form in her eyes. Gohan stared at Cell with disbelief. They dropped their heads, shock on their faces. Cell laughed.

They lifted their heads. They yelled as their powers raised in unison. Mint still needed to finish recharging, but the ki she had left raised to a very high level. She screamed of anger. Pain. Sorrow…

Mint was becoming overwhelmed. She dropped her head and stared at the ground. "I've never been so enraged before…my body isn't use to this stress…I don't think I can handle it…" She whispered. She attempted to heal herself, but she ended up falling forward, fainting. She fell with a heavy thud, her eyes only half closed. Empty.

Gohan looked at her. "Mint-onee?" He flew up to her and picked her up. Her purple eyes were hollow, and her breathing was quick. He flew her up to her father. "What happened?"

"Goran is a normally peaceful girl. She usually holds back her rage very well." Piccolo explained. "She's become so stressed, so enraged in so little time, that her mind and body couldn't handle it." He folded his arms. "Her body's response was to fall unconscious and recover."

Goku cradled his daughter. "She should be fine within twenty minutes, but it's best she doesn't fight anymore."

Gohan glared at Cell. "You absorbed my sister's boyfriend, and her precious new friend…destroyed Android 16…" His power raised. "And now you've driven her over the edge and destroyed her peace of mind! Cell, I'm taking you out!" He charged.

* * *

Mint's breathing was shallow. She wasn't close to dying, but her body and mind were both so angry with her. Her eyes were open, and hollow, giving her the appearance of a dead girl. Even though her eyes were open, she couldn't see.

_'Have I gone blind again?'_ She thought.

One minute passed.

Goku gripped her tightly.

_'What happened to me? When did I become so angry? I wasn't even __**that**__ mad about my hair being chopped. I mean, hell yeah, I was damn pissed off and ready to kill, but my anger was feuled by something else! But what?!'_ She thought. _'I had almost a year to get over Lapis and Lazuli's deaths, even though I'm not completely over them, that couldn't have been it!'_

Five minutes.

She heard a boom. Cell called Gohan a monster.

_'I've been able to bottle up my anger, and release it through meditation since I was five.'_

Ten minutes.

Goku yelled at Gohan to finish it. Gohan wanted Cell to suffer.

_'Wait…is that it?'_ She thought.

Fifteen minutes. Something about Android 18 was said. Goku put Mint into Vegeta's arms.

_'Is it possible that in those moments…'_ Her eyelids trembled. She was regaining consciousness. _'I've released over a decade of bottled up anger and frustration?'_

Twenty.

"DAAAADDDDYYYYYYYY!"

Mint's eyes closed and opened. She took in a deep breath of air, as if she had drowned. She looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta?" He looked at her. He put her down, surprisingly gently. She sat up, and nearly fell again had it not been for the Saiyan prince's support. She looked at Gohan. She didn't see Cell. "Did he…?" Vegeta looked at her. She looked at Trunks. "W-Why is everyone so quiet? Didn't Gohan beat Cell?"

Trunks shook his head. "No…Goku did."

Mint nodded. She looked around for Goku. "Then…where is he?" She asked. She noticed Gohan crying. She massaged her shoulder. She forced herself to stand. She slid down the cliff she was on with the fighters, and stumbled to Gohan. She fell onto her knees. "Gohan-chi? Why are you crying?"

Gohan looked at her. "I…I killed Daddy." He cried.

"What?"

"I…made Cell cough up Android 18, but instead of killing Cell, I let him suffer and he began to activate his self-destruct sequence…" He began to choke on his words. "D-Daddy…" He cried. "U-Used Instant Transmission, a-and took him s-somewhere else…and Cell exploded and D-Daddy…" He began to sob uncontrollably. "I killed Daddy, Mint! I killed him! If I had just listened, and not let the power overshadow my mind…It's my fault!" He cried.

Mint stared at her brother. "No you didn't." She said blankly. She held her brother. "Papa-chan did that by choice, didn't he? No one told him to." She could already tell. "You didn't kill Papa-chan. Cell did. It's not your fault."

Gohan closed his eyes. "Yes it is!"

Mint stared at him. Words won't work. This was going to stick with him for the rest of his life. She closed her eyes and stood up. "Fine then. It _is_ your fault." Everyone stared at her with disbelief. She brought her leg back. "You're the reason Papa-chan is dead, right?" Gohan stared at her with surprising fear. She kicked him, right on the stomach, sending him flying upwards. She flew up above him, and clasped her hands together, slamming him to the ground. "You wanna believe that Gohan?!"

"Goran, what are you doing?!" Piccolo asked.

"Shut up, would ya?!" She snapped. She glared at her brother. She formed two ki pom poms. "I'll ask you again. Is it your fault that Papa-chan is dead?"

Gohan groaned as he got up. He looked up at her. "I…I don't…" He looked down. "…Yes."

"Pom Pom Mirage!" Gohan ran as he dodged them all. One got him in the back and he fell, groaning. "Get up! I'm not even Super Saiyan and I barely have enough ki to properly hurt you!" Gohan sat up and began to cry. Mint flew down and walked up to him. She stood over him. "Stop crying." He didn't. He actually sobbed louder. Mint growled. "I said stop crying!" He flinched and forced himself to fight the tears. She grabbed him by his uniform and pulled him up, his feet dangling as she forced him to look at her. "Did you tell him to do what he did?" Gohan stared at her with horror. "If you make me repeat myself…"

Gohan panicked. "No, I didn't tell him!"

Mint pulled him closer. "Did he ask you if he could do that?"

"N-No!"

She glared at her brother. "Then how the hell is it your fault?" Gohan looked down. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Answer the damn question!"

"I-I couldn't stop him!" Gohan shouted. "It was because of me that he had to sacrifice himself!" He fought back his tears. He sniffed. "If I had destroyed Cell when I had the chance, he'd still be here!"

Mint slapped her brother with her free hand. "So what!? What's done is done, idiot!" Gohan bit his bottom lip. "If Papa-chan had done what you did, he would've sacrificed himself either way because he's just that kind of man! He cares more about Earth and the life on it than he does himself! If he had the choice on whether saving himself, or dying a hundred times to protect the earth, which one do you think he'd choose!?"

"The-the second one!"

"Duh!" She threw him down. "Now I'm gonna ask you one last time. And if you answer wrong," She narrowed her eyes and formed a ki ball in her hand. "I'm going to send you to where Papa-chan is." Gohan gulped. "Did you kill him?"

Gohan shook his head. "No…"

Mint let out a sigh of relief. "Phew…if I had to play bad cop any longer, I'd probably explode!" She chirped. Everyone sweatdropped.

"W-Whoa…" Krillin muttered.

"I…I don't think I've ever been more afraid of a woman in my life…" Yamcha muttered.

Mint smiled and put her hand on her little brother's head. "Sorry about that, Gohan-chi. I couldn't let you live on believing you killed Papa-chan." Gohan held his head. "I knew words alone wouldn't get to you, so I had to beat you up a little." Gohan smiled uneasily. She tilted her head and kissed his forehead. "Krillin, give him a senzu bean, would ya?"

Krillin looked at her, before at Lazuli, who laid beside him. "Yeah." He dug through the bag, trying to find the last senzu bean within.

Mint sighed. "You're too slow, I'll do it." She hugged her little brother and they began to glow. "I should be done in a few seconds. I think I've got just enough ki to heal you half-way. Dende can do the rest, okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Gohan muttered. Suddenly, all froze. Mint stopped healing. She stood up. A ki blast shot. She flew in front of Trunks and spread her arms out and put up her energy shield.

The beam went through the shield, and through her stomach, and past onto Trunks, right through the chest. Trunks fell backwards, Mint fell beside him.

They heard a maniacal laughter. "Who did I hit? Was it Trunks?"

"C-Cell?" Gohan asked. He growled. He ran to Mint and Trunks. "Goran, Trunks!?"

Mint's fingers twitched and she brushed her fingers onto Trunks' skin. "…" For a split second they glowed together. Trunks coughed up blood, Mint did as well, not too long after. They stopped glowing.

Gohan listened to their breathing. There was none. "N-no…" He began to cry. He glared at Cell. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! CELL!"

Vegeta glared at Cell. He yelled out and charged for Cell. "Vegeta no!"

"FINAL FLASH!" He yelled. To his shock, Cell wasn't even the least affected.

"Hmph." Cell shot a ki blast at Vegeta. Gohan ran in front of Vegeta. He broke his arm blocking it. Cell smirked and got into position. Everyone gasped.

"No! Not that!"

"Kame…Hame…HA!"


	12. Come with me

_Mint smiled and put her hand on her little brother's head. "Sorry about that, Gohan-chi. I couldn't let you live on believing you killed Papa-chan." Gohan held his head. "I knew words alone wouldn't get to you, so I had to beat you up a little." Gohan smiled uneasily. She tilted her head and kissed his forehead. "Krillin, give him a senzu bean, would ya?"_

_Krillin looked at her, before at Lazuli, who laid beside him. "Yeah." He dug through the bag, trying to find the last senzu bean within. _

_Mint sighed. "You're too slow, I'll do it." She hugged her little brother and they began to glow. "I should be done in a few seconds. I think I've got just enough ki to heal you half-way. Dende can do the rest, okay?" _

"_Y-yeah…" Gohan muttered. Suddenly, all froze. Mint stopped healing. She stood up. A ki blast shot. She flew in front of Trunks and spread her arms out and put up her energy shield._

_The beam went through the shield, and through her stomach, and past onto Trunks, right through the chest. Trunks fell backwards, Mint fell beside him._

_They heard a maniacal laughter. "Who did I hit? Was it Trunks?" _

"_C-Cell?" Gohan asked. He growled. He ran to Mint and Trunks. "Goran, Trunks!?" _

_Mint's fingers twitched and she brushed her fingers onto Trunks' skin. "…" For a split second they glowed together. Trunks coughed up blood, Mint did as well, not too long after. They stopped glowing._

_Gohan listened to their breathing. There was none. "N-no…" He began to cry. He glared at Cell. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH! CELL!" _

_Vegeta glared at Cell. He yelled out and charged for Cell. "Vegeta no!" _

"_FINAL FLASH!" He yelled. To his shock, Cell wasn't even the least affected. _

"_Hmph." Cell shot a ki blast at Vegeta. Gohan ran in front of Vegeta. He broke his arm blocking it. Cell smirked and got into position. Everyone gasped._

"_No! Not that!"_

"_Kame…Hame…HA!" _

* * *

Gohan quickly shot a beam to intercept it. "Kame…Hame….HA!" It was a battle of the KameHameHas!

Everyone watched on as each beam fought for dominance. "He's going to need our help." Piccolo growled.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna watch the world end and not do anything to try and stop it!" Yamcha declared.

"Let's go!" Tien ordered. The three flew.

"You guys are insane!" Krillin called.

Vegeta watched the scene unfold with a look of indiffference. The Saiyan prince was more than aware of the fact that the whole Saiyan part of the Son family was stronger than him. Unfortunately, it didn't do much for his ego. Vegeta looked at Mint's fallen body. Her eyes were cloed, and most of her orange gi had turned red from soaking up her blood. He blinked.

"She's dead right? Why do I still sense a little bit of her ki?" He wondered, still sensing a faint hint of ki. And her hair seemed to pulse slightly. He walked to her. He placed a hand on her head, pushing her hair down, only to watch it rise again. He looked at his son. He picked Mint up and placed her next to him. He petted her hair in a rare moment of sensitivity. "I…apologize for almost letting Cell absorb you." He muttered. He stared at her. He narrowed her eyes. "Did she move?"

Mint's fingers twitched. She opened her eyes, one at a time, before looking at him. "That's okay…You just…wanted…a stronger opponent. It's…in...your blood. I have…the same instincts." She smiled. "Only I know when enough is enough."

He stopped himself from chuckling. "Wait, you're alive?!"

"B-bare…ly…" She groaned loudly as she forced herself to roll onto her stomach. She attempted to get up.

"Stay down brat. You're already dying, you might as well save what strength you have."

She stared at Vegeta for a long time, causing an uncomfortable blush to appear on his cheeks. "Are we friends?" She asked.

Vegeta stared at her. "No."

"Can we be?"

He blinked and paused. He stared at her. She covered her mouth before coughing up blood on the ground beside her. "I suppose."

"Good…Does this mean I…can…call you Veggie…chan?"

"Did me saying no stop you when we first met?" He snarled at her.

She looked at the ground. "Well, no, but now I feel like I need permission."

Vegeta sighed. He might as well, if it was her dying wish. "Fine." Mint smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Veggie-chan." She stood up. "But…now I have to go help Gohan-chi."

"What? You can't, you don't even have enough strength to sit up!"

She only responded by closing her eyes and letting her ki rise. Her hair changed to strawberry blonde. Her eyes turned blue, and pupiless. She shocked Vegeta even more by going one level higher than Super Saiyan.

Vegeta was startled. _'This is the first time she has ever went to Super Saiyan, and she automatically just ascends to Super Saiyan 2?! She didn't even look strained!'_

Even with Super Saiyan 2, Mint was still on the brink of death. She forced herself to stand up. She growled with determination and hovered over the ground. She flew down to her brother. She put her hand under Gohan's, acting as his other arm.

He looked at her in shock. "You're alive?! You're a Super Saiyan?!"

Mint smirked. "Not for long…kid…" She shot her energy. "I plan on dying once I help you finish this monster off!" They began to overpower Cell while the Z Fighters attacked from behind.

Cell growled and added more power, quickly overpowering the Super Saiyan 2s.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be weak like this! I've barely taken any damage from Cell compared to you!" He growled, adding more power.

"No, you have! Well emotionally, I mean." She chuckled. "Emotionally, Cell has dealed you a lot of damage!" She said. "You've witnessed the death of Satoshi, and Trunks! And I'm getting ready to die soon, as well!" Mint looked at her brother. "It's like shaking a bottle of soda! Eventually, it would burst." She smiled at him. "But hey, sometimes we gotta let it all out, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah." She put her other hand around Gohan.

They glared at Cell. "HA!"

Cell smirked, and added more power. "You foolish children."

Gohan and Mint quickly realized that they were outmatched. "Damn…Gohan…"

"I don't think we can do it."

"_Yes you can!"_

They both jumped. "Daddy?" They asked in unison.

"_Why are you hesitating? The whole world is at stake here!"_

"We have every right to be worried, Dad!" Gohan growled. "I have less than half my ki!"

"And I'm literally a walking corpse!" Mint snapped.

"_You two are currently the strongest people in the universe! Cell can't beat you! Now show him!" _

Mint and Gohan closed their eyes. "Stop yelling at us!" Mint growled. They began to add more power. It made little difference.

"Who are you two talking to?" Cell asked.

They began to get overwhelmed. _"You two are worried about the earth right?"_ They only nodded. _"Well forget it!"_

"What?! Are you nuts?" Mint almost yelled.

"_Don't talk back to me Goran! Give it your all! Earth will be fine! Now put every single drop of ki you have into your attack! Don't hold back! Cell doesn't deserve it, and neither do the people of Earth!"_

Mint's eyes widened. "Papa-chan's right. The people of Earth don't deserve this! We have to give it everything we've got!" Gohan looked at his sister. He could tell her fragile body was becoming overwhelmed again, but she was willing.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" They shouted. Cell's KameHameHa was being overwhelmed.

Cell was still holding on by a thread. "I won't lose to mere children!"

"He's still holding on, Mint!"

"I know!" She growled. "I have no choice, then! Gohan-chi, whatever you do, don't let up! I have to pull out my last resort!" Gohan looked at her. "You're going to have to trust me, okay? Give it everything you got!"

"Okay." He nodded and forced every ounce of ki he had into his KameHameHa.

Mint inhaled. "Kame…" She began. The bottom half of the combined KameHameHas turned pinkish-purple instead of bluish-white. "Hame…" And instead of shooting the beam right at Cell's, it spiraled around and swallowed it. "Ha…" Having the bottom half gone, Gohan's beam became full and thin. Mint's eyes turned red. "SPIRAL!"

"KameHameHa…Spiral?" Cell asked. His eyes widened as Mint's KameHameHa Spiral engulfed his and added power to Gohan's KameHameHa. "Damn…" He muttered. He added more power. Mint growled. Gohan began to sweat.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Cell looked up, and Vegeta's attack collided, distracting him enough for Gohan and Mint to finish him off. Gohan sighed and fell backwards. He panted hard, a victorious grin on his face.

Mint sighed and used the last of her strength to crawl away from her brother. She collided with the ground with a sickening thud. She curled into the fetal position, and began to gasp. Gohan looked at her and crawled to her quickly.

"Goran-nee!" He called. "Come on, don't leave! You've been wished to life once already, if you die, we can't wish you back!" He began to cry. "I'm serious!"

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin all looked away. Piccolo closed his eyes, unable to watch Gohan's desparate pleas to his dying sister. Vegeta stared. He had seen many deaths in his life. Only _he_ was able to watch the display. However, he did clench his fists.

"Goran, please!" He looked at Krillin. "Quick, give her a Senzu bean before it's too late!" Krillin dug through the sack, but shook his head. "Th-there's no more?"

"Gohan-chi…" He looked at her. She smiled. "Cut with the dramatics, would ya? I've already….accepted this…so cut it out."

"B-But we can't wish you back!"

"Don't…worry about it…" She sighed. "You're making a big deal out of nothing…Everyone has to die some time, right?"

Gohan closed his eyes. "But you can't die! What am I gonna tell Mom!? She'll be crushed if I'm the only one who comes home!"

Mint frowned. "Gohan, stop it. If you keep crying, then I'll die sad…" She closed her eyes. "Hey, I'll tell you something." She motioned him closer. He bowed down. "I always knew that if I died, I'd want to die after saving the world. Not by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, like with Cooler…" She whispered. "So shut up and let me die…" She reached out and punched his cheek weakly. "Or I'll pound ya…" She closed her eyes and rested her head on the ground.

Gohan picked her up. "No. No! I'm not giving up on you!" He began to fly. "If I can take you to Dende in time, he can heal you!" He looked at the guys. "Come on!" They quickly flew after him.

Vegeta growled as he watched them fly away. "Those idiots. She wants to die in peace. Why can't they understand that?!" He sighed. "The brat's pretty remarkable though." He looked back at the time he first met the brat. He was racing with them to collect the dragon balls on Planet Namek. She had found the seven star ball.

Flashback!

_Nine year old Mint squealed as she picked up the seven star ball. "Wow, this is a lot bigger than the ones on earth!" She ran to the cave where Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were sleeping. "Gohan-chi! Krillin! Bulma! I found the seven star ball!" She called. She blinked when she heard no response. "They must've went out to find me." She scratched her head with her tail sheepishly. "I guess I should've left a note or something." She laughed._

"_So you're all alone then?" She sweatdropped and turned around. She saw Vegeta. "That just makes stealing the dragon ball that much easier." _

_Mint glared at him. "Ha! Good luck!" She stuck her tongue out. "All I have to do is use my Voice Cannon attack and this cave will collapse on us and crush the dragon ball!" Unknown to Vegeta the ball couldn't be broken. She was really going to use the collapsing cave to escape. "We'll both be fine, but there's no way the ball would survive!" _

"_You're obviously bluffing!" Vegeta scoffed. He prepared a ki blast._

"_Am I?" She smirked and took a deep breath in, and gathered her Ki in her stomach and pushed it out through her voice. "VOICE CANNON!" She yelled her heart out, and used her ki to make her voice boom and crack the walls. Vegeta covered his ears and watched as the walls began to crumble._

"_Damn brat, you weren't bluffing after all!" He flew towards her and covered her mouth. She stopped the attack immediately. She sweatdropped. She began to talk through his hand before biting him. He released her. "You little bitch, how dare you!"_

_Mint blinked as she stared at him. "That isn't a very nice thing to say." She blinked when she got a good look at him. She smiled. "Hey, I bet I know who you are! My little brother and my dad told me about their fight with you and that Nappa guy! It was too bad I couldn't join you, but I didn't have the guts to sneak out of the house like they did! Mom said if I did, she'd deny me dinner! And I can't go a day without eating!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled._

_She smiled. "You're Veggie-chan, aren't you!?" _

_Vegeta's eyes widened. "What did you call me!? I am Prince Vegeta, you insolent brat!"_

"_Yeah, but Veggie-chan is much cuter. I'll call you that instead! Ya know, even though you're trying to kill me, I can tell I'm gonna like you! After all, Papa-chan says you have potential to be good!" She jumped. "We should be friends!" She kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards. "But then again, maybe not! Later, loser!" She laughed. She ran away and managed to escape. _

End of Flashback!

He sighed. "I'm still surprised that a mere nickname caught me off guard like that." He sighed again. "They won't save her in time." He looked down at the crater formed by the fight. _'Kakarrot...'_ He looked into the sky. "I will never fight again…" He flew off.

* * *

Gohan made a wish, cradling his sister, who had died on the way. He knew she was gone once she had transformed back into her normal form. "Please bring back all of Cell's victims! And please make an exception for my sister Mint!"

"I cannot bring back Mint. She has already been revived once before."

"_Please_ Shenron! Can't you make an exception?! Mint died defeating Cell, who would've been a danger to the entire universe!"

"I cannot bring back Mint. Restate your wish."

Gohan clenched his fists. Dende stared at Gohan sadly before coming up with an idea. "Hey, Gohan." He whispered. The desparate half Saiyan looked at him. "Shenron said he can't bring back _Mint_! But if you rephrase your wish, he might bring back _Goran Son_ on accident!"

"D-Do you think that'll work?"

As they conversed, Piccolo grinned at the thought of having the bubbly girl back. He remembered when she first met him at age eight. Just before the Saiyans came, but not too long before her blindness condition started. _'She was a fiery one, that's for sure.'_

_FLASHBACK!_

_Mint blinked as Piccolo dumped her onto the ground along with a crying Gohan. Piccolo glared at him. "Will you shut up!"_

_Mint stood up immediately and glared. "Hey, don't talk to him like that! He's just scared, and you yelling at him with your ugly mug doesn't help!" She scowled. "Why the hell are we here!" She sweatdropped. "Don't tell my mama-chan I said that." _

_"You're on your own from here, brats." In an instant, Piccolo gave them matching gi's. Mint's being feminine. "Alright, Girl. I understand that you already have some fighting experience, right?" She nodded. "Then you better teach your brother what to do for you to both survive out here. I'll be checking in in about six months. And-Will you shut him up?!" Mint quickly hushed her crying brother by wrapping her tail around his. _

_The little girl scratched her head with her tail. She stared at Piccolo questioningly. "Hey, what exactly is your deal? Why are you so grumpy? It's not a good look for you. You'd look cuter if you smiled." _

_The Namekian sputtered. "Excuse me?!" He glared. "Just stay alive until I come back for you two!"_

_Mint and Gohan nodded. "Ok..." He muttered._

_"Sure, whatever floats your boat." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Goran Son. But everyone calls me Mint. You can too if you want." She looked at Gohan. "This is my cute little brother, Gohan Son." She smiled at Piccolo. "What's your name?"_

_He stared at her. "I'm Piccolo." She smiled and climbed onto his shoulder, startling him by kissing him on the cheek. In retaliation, her tossed her off like a she was an infectious rodent. She shrieked and Gohan helped her up. _

_"Minty-neechan, are you ok?"_

_She nodded, smiling. She looked at Piccolo, her grin not falling. "I feel like we can be good friends." Piccolo stared at her curiously._

_END!_

He was brough back by their conversation. "Well, Shenron doesn't know that Mint is actually her nickname. If he brings _Goran Son_ to life, he'll think he's doing it to another person! Just try it, it's your last chance! The Namekian dragon balls can't be used yet, it still needs time! Apparently, some guy used them..." Dende muttered.

"O-Okay!" Gohan looked at the giant dragon. "Alright Shenron, try this! I wish for all of Cell's victims to be revived, including Goran Son!" He shouted.

Shenron paused, causing Gohan to think it didn't work. "It shall be done." There was a flash, and Trunks sat up.

"Ah…Ah…man, what happened?" He looked at Gohan, who was holding Mint. "Hey, is she-?" Dende shushed him.

Gohan looked at her. "I guess it didn't work…" He moved a strand of hair from her face. Suddenly…

Mint sprung to life, stood up, and punched the back of Gohan's head. "Ow!"

"You idiot, my dying wish was for you to leave me be, and what do you do!? You go and revive me! Honestly, do you not have any respect for a dying woman!? Surely Mom and Papa-chan taught you better. Well maybe not Papa-chan, but do you not listen to your mother!? Then again, I suppose you don't considering how you always sneak out, but I'm pretty sure that there's some kind of rule about respecting the dead!" She snapped. Gohan was smiling, despite the pain on his head.

"G-Goran-nee! You're back!" He hugged her and began to cry, burying his face in her stomach.

"Hey, I'm trying to rant here!" She tried to stay angry, but couldn't. She smiled and put her hands on Gohan shoulders and allowed him to cry. "Little brat. I'm here, I'm alright. Quit crying." She looked at Dende. "But I couldn't be revived twice, how did you?"

"We tricked Shenron." He whispered.

She smiled and looked at the eternal dragon. "That's Shenron, huh? He looks different from Porunga."

Dende smiled. "He's very intimidating, isn't he?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" She smiled. "He's so much cuter than I thought he'd be!"

Yamcha sweatdropped. "She thinks he's _cute_?"

She smiled at Shenron. "Can I pet you, please?"

To everyone's surprise, Shenron allowed Mint to pet his snout and rest her head on it. "You're so cute!" She flew down. "I'm probably wasting your time." She smiled and ran her hand along Gohan's head, before pushing him off. "You big baby." He smiled and took a few steps back.

Dende smiled. He always liked this girl. "So you have one wish left."

"Now it's time to wish Goku back!"

"_Hey, don't I get a say in this?"_ Goku's voice rang throughout the hideout. _"Look guys, don't wish me back. I think it's better for Earth if I just stay dead for now. Okay?"_

Gohan blinked. "Alright, Dad."

Mint glared. "Oh, so that's how it is! Papa-chan wants to stay dead, and you're okay with it, but _I_ want to stay dead and you throw a fit! What the hell is up with that?!" She snapped. Gohan titled his head. She sighed. "Well, we've got one wish left. Anybody got anything in mind?"

Yamcha spoke up. "H-Hey, there's this necklace I've been meaning to get this girl, but I can't afford it and…"

Mint scowled at him. "You can't just _buy_ a woman's affection, Yamcha." She hissed. He blinked before scratching his head.

"Is that it? A necklace?" Shenron asked.

Krillin looked down. "Actually, Shenron…can you make Android 17 and 18 human again?"

Lazuli blinked from behind the pillar. "I cannot. The androids' powers are far superior than mine."

"Well, Gohan wished back all of Cell's victims, that includes 17 and 18." Piccolo muttered. This caught Mint's attention.

"Man, why would you wish that?"

"The girl is okay but I could care less about her boyfriend." Tien growled.

Mint got into his face. "What do you mean by that?!" She growled. Tien sweatdropped. "If I hear you badmouth him again, I'll slug you! He is just as nice as she is!" She hissed.

"And how would you know?" Yamcha asked with confusion.

"Because-!" She sweatdropped. "Ah…" She blushed. "Um…" She scratched her cheek. She concluded her answer. "That's none of your business."

"Wait…you mean they don't know that you and-" Mint tackled her brother to the ground and sat on him, not giving him the chance to speak. They all stared at her.

"Do you not have a wish?" Shenron demanded impatiently.

Krillin sweatdropped. "Please, can you at least take out the bombs in the androids' bodies?"

There was a pause. "It shall be done. Farewell." Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered. Mint sat on her brother, sweatdropping as everyone stared at her, still wondering about her knowledge of Android 17.

"S-So, Krillin, what was with the wish?" Mint asked, in effort to redirect the attention.

"Ah…Ya see…Well…I like her, okay!" He admitted.

Mint smiled. "Aw see, Krillin likes Android 18 and we're all very accepting of that." She said quickly.

Trunks smirked. "Considering one of us has experienced a similar situat-oof!"

She elbowed him. "You know, it's things like this that make Veggie-chan cuter than you." He sweatdropped.

"Wait, if you like 18, then why would you help her boyfriend?" Mint scowled this accusation by Tien.

"Well…They just seem so good together…I…just want her to be happy."

"Krillin, that's stupid." Yamcha chided.

Piccolo looked to the side. "I don't get love. It's just mushy stuff if you ask me."

"If you wanted 18, you shouldn't have helped her boyfriend. I mean, what chance is there that they'll break up?"

Mint began to fume. "I'll answer that!" She stood up. "FOR ONE THING, HE'S NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" She snapped.

Gohan slapped himself. "The bottle bursted…"

Tien looked at her. "What's your problem Mint?"

"Hey!" The group looked to the side to see Lazuli. "Bonehead, 17 is my twin brother!" She snapped.

Krillin sweatdropped. "It's 18!" He shrieked.

Mint squealed. "Lazuli-chan!" She ran and hugged the android. Lazuli stiffened before hugging her back. "What's up? How's it feel to be bombless?" She asked.

Lazuli smiled. "It's okay I guess." She chuckled. She glared at Krillin. "And 17's _name_ is-"

"No, Lazuli-chan don't say it!" Lazuli blinked.

"Lapis." Gohan said.

Mint sweatdropped. "Gohan-chi…why…" She muttered, resting her head on an amused Lazuli's shoulder. She growled. "You little brat, one minute you're emotionally broken over my death, and the next you're torturing me like nothing happened! Who does that?!" She stomped her foot and waved her fists in the air. "I get more respect from Veggie-chan!"

"Wait, isn't Lapis the name of that guy Trunks and Gohan told us about?" Yamcha asked, Trunks sweatdropped.

Everyone, except Trunks and Gohan, shouted. "What?!"

"Excuse me. _What_?" She demanded. She glared at Trunks, who was trying to escape unnoticed. "You little gossip, you said you didn't tell!"

"Well, I didn't get too deep into detail with the guys…"

"You are so dead to me." She growled.

Trunks sweatdropped. "Come on, don't say that! I'm sorry, Goran!" He attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, but she just put her hands on her hips, turned her back, and flared her energy.

"And Gohan-chi, you're in for a world of hurt!"

Yamcha blinked. "So the Lapis you were dating was actually…"

"Android 17, keep up Yamcha!" She snapped. She folded her arms, a hot blush on her cheeks.

Lazuli ran her fingers through Mint's bangs, the longest part of her hair now. "What happened to your hair, Goran?"

Mint sweatdropped and sighed. "It got chopped during the battle against Cell…"

"Don't worry, it looks cute. If you'd like, I can even it out for you later." She laughed. She looked at Krillin. "What you did was pretty nice." She glared. "But don't think that you've won my heart or anything!" She sighed. "See you later." She flew down.

"18…" Krillin sighed sadly.

"Her name is Lazuli…" Mint chided. She suddenly went Super Saiyan. She glared at Gohan and Trunks with red eyes. They sweatdropped and backed up. "I'll deal with _you guys_ later." She said before runing off of the hideout. "Oi, Lazuli-chan! You wanna get a milkshake?" They heard her call as she flew after her friend.

"Hey, 18-err…Lazuli said "See you later"! You've got a chance man!" Yamcha cheered.

Krillin blinked. "I do?"

"Trust me, I'm practically an expert on these things!" Yamcha laughed. Trunks and Gohan sweatdropped. At this, Mint returned with Instant Transmission.

"This coming from the guy who hasn't had a girlfriend since Bulma." She said. He sweatdropped as she disappeared.

Piccolo folded his arms. "I don't get it…"

Krillin laughed. "Stick to fighting man, that's what you're good at."

* * *

_**Two**** months later…**_

Mint smiled as she began to cook a bento. It was the day before Trunks would be leaving for the future. His time machine would be fully charged tomorrow. "You're making more than enough!" Gohan laughed.

"Yeah well, I want Bulma to have some too! If I'm dead in the future, that means she couldn't have gone on picnics with me like we used to! So why not make food for her!" She heard crying. "Oh, it sounds like Goten-chi woke up from his nap. Gohan-chi, can you get him for me? I don't want him to wake mom up."

Gohan nodded and went to retrieve their little brother. Chi-Chi had decided to let Goten keep his tail. The moon was gone anyway. If they ever got a replacement moon, they would just tell Goten not to stare at the full moon for too long. Simple. "Aah, Mint-onee, he's still crying!" Mint smiled and used her tail to entertain the baby.

"Hush now, Goten-chi. Mama-chan is taking a nap, you don't want to wake her right?" Goten attempted to catch her tail. She smiled and looked at Gohan, the now middle child. "How long do you think it'll be until he gets tired of my tail?"

"I dunno. Probably until he realizes he has his own." Gohan admitted. Mint smiled and began to chop the carrots.

_**One and half hours later…**_

Gohan had left Goten in a high chair in the kitchen, requested by the oldest. Mint used her tail to hold up Goten's bottle. "Alright…" Mint finished cooking. "That should be enough." She packed it up and smiled. She looked at Goten. "Goten, do you think Bulma and Oniichan will like this?" She asked. Goten burped after she patted his back with her tail. "I'll take that as a yes." She took her baby brother out. "Who's the cutest baby in the world? Goten-chi is! Yes he is!" She cooed. Goten laughed.

"Hey, you said I was the cutest baby!" Gohan called.

Mint sweatdropped. "Sorry, Gohan-chi! Second cutest!" She called. She looked at Goten. "First cutest." She whispered, nuzzling her youngest brother. He squealed and nuzzled her back.

* * *

Mint woke up at the sound of her alarm. "Damn, I'm late!" She fell out of her bed and got dressed. She checked the mirror to make sure that the ribbon in her short hair was on correctly. She used Instant Transmission and appeared at Capsule Corp. where she saw everyone. "Mint is here!" She cheered.

"Took you long enough." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Ya coulda woken me up you know!"

"Yeah, well, Trunks just got into his machine."

Mint paled. She saw the machine lifting up into the air. She flew up just before Trunks could travel. He stopped and opened his window. "S-Sorry I'm late! I slept in!" She glared at him. "You were really going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

Trunks sweatdropped. "Sorry."

She glared at him as she gave him a picture frame. "Here." It had a picture with everyone in it. Even Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. (She kidnapped them for that.) She was in the middle with Vegeta and Trunks, holding onto their arms, smiling. Trunks seemed amused and Vegeta just had his usual scowl, but seemed to not mind as he was also smirking. "And this." She gave him the bento. "Share this with Bulma, okay?"

He nodded. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Well…" She scratched the back of her head. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to give you…but…"

Trunks blinked. "Well? What is it?" He asked. She looked down before grabbing onto his jacket, pulling him forward, and kissing him, full on the lips. His eyes widened. He closed his eyes and they stayed there. She quickly parted from him. They blushed and smiled at each other.

"Come and visit me sometime, okay? We can go on a date or something."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled. She pecked him again quickly. "I love you, Trunks-chan."

His eyes widened at the knew nickname and confession. Trunks smiled. "I love you too, Goran-chan." He paused. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. Help me confront the androids. My Mom would be happy to see you again too. Come with me, please."

"Trunks-chan I don't think..."

"Not permanently. I'll bring you back after a week, I promise."

She looked down at Chi-Chi. "MOM, I'M GOING TO THE FUTURE FOR A WEEK!"

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

She hopped into the machine. "Go! Go! GO!" Trunks pushed a button and went through time, bring Mint with him.

* * *

**Yes, I know that one can't trick Shenron, but seriously, it's an AU fanfic, anything can happen! :p Peace! *Does peace sign before silly pose***


	13. Fixed

Trunks helped Mint out of the time machine. She stretched and popped her shoulder, moving it around. "Geez, it was cramped in there..." She muttered. "We were pressed against each other and I couldn't move..."

Trunks grinned. "I didn't mind."

Mint blinked and rolled her eyes, blushing and grinning. "Perv." She looked around, and her grin left immediately. "Lapis-chan and Lazuli-chan did all this...?" She asked ruefully. What was left of the city was in ruins. "This is...awful..." She clenched her fists. She shook her head when he put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him. "Let's go see Bulma. Neh?" Trunks nodded. He returned the time machine to it's capsule and took flight. Mint looked around once again. "In my time...we took everything for granted..."

* * *

Mint giggled quietly as Trunks led her to Mirai Bulma's lab. He whispered to her to stay behind. He entered the room. "Hey. Whatcha reading?" Bulma looked at him and rushed.

"Trunks!" He embraced his mother tightly. "Oh, how are you! I missed you! Have you gotten taller?"

Trunks smiled. "Long story. Um... I hope you don't mind that I brought someone with me."

Bulma blinked. "Huh?"

Mint poked her head out and waved merrily, eyes closed and an eyebrow raised. "Hi Bulma!"

Bulma stared at her. "Mint...?" She walked to her and placed her hands on the girl's cheeks. "Is it really you?" Mint smiled and wiggled her tail. Bulma felt tears in her eyes. "OH MY GOSH!" She hugged her tightly and Mint returned the favor. Bulma cried as she looked at her. "You're so beautiful..."

Mint smiled. "I see Father Time has treated you well."

Bulma wiped her tears. "You can see me? You went completely blind in this time..." Mint smiled. "Chi-Chi will be so happy to see you. She's lost everyone..."

Mint smiled sadly. "Yes, but first..." She held up a bento box. "Let's eat!" Bulma smiled and nodded.

Over the meal, Bulma laughed at their experiences. "Really, Vegeta did that?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. That's what Yamcha said."

"Wow, Vegeta showing compassion...it's a mirac-" She was interrupted by a newscast. The androids.

Trunks growled and stood up. "That's it. I can't take this anymore!"

Mint stood up. "I'll handle this, ok?" Bulma and Trunks looked at her. "I'm gonna talk to them, ok? I don't plan on fighting them no matter what. If they try to fight me, I'll flare my ki three times. Don't come until the third flare. But you **cannot** kill them. Got it?"

Bulma looked at her worriedly. "Are you serious?! Did he not tell you what they did?! Didn't you see what happened?! It's like this all over the world, Mint!" Mint didn't spare her elder a glance. Bulma looked at her son. "Trunks tell her! Tell her that she can't-" She stopped, noticing how both teenagers seemed to be ignoring her frantic pleas.

Trunks stared at the only remaining female Saiyan for a long time. His face was hard, and his eyes were cold. Mint stood up straight. Her tail was held high, and she stared at her love interest firmly. Her face was twisted in a scowl, but her eyes were calm, caring, and serious.

Finally, the silence was broken. "...Are you sure?" He said.

Mint grinned and nodded. "As sure as I am that my name is Son. Now, if I flare my ki really high, that means come over, but if my ki returns to normal, the alarm is cancelled." He nodded. She kissed his cheek briefly and flew.

* * *

Mint came just as 17 pointed the gun to a man's head. She calmly sped up to him and brought the man out of harm's way. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Those monsters...my son..."

Mint smiled assuringly. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. Now don't do anything stupid and get out of here, ok?" The man nodded and ran away. She sighed and turned to face her former boyfriend's future self. Her expression was that of a scolding older sister. It was a look she pulled off quite frequently with her somewhat rebellious little brother.

"Who are you?" 17 asked, a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

Mint didn't miss the seductive tone in his voice. She blushed and smiled timidly at him. "I'm Goran Son. But I prefer it when everyone calls me Mint." She grinned as she walked up to 17 like as if he were an old friend. "I know what your name is." She chirped.

17 smirked. "Duh. Everyone does. I'm 17, the strongest being on Earth."

"More like the third. At the moment, that's me." She said. He glared. Her tail swished. "No, you silly boy. Your name is Lapis." She looked at 18. "And you're Lazuli."

18 glared at her. "How do you know that?"

Mint smiled. "Don't worry about that." She put her hands in front of her and clasped them together in a formal manner. "You don't wanna fight me. I'll turn you inside out before you can even blink."

17 smirked and got close to her, tilting her chin up. "Ooh, aren't you feisty?" He smirked seductively. "I like that. _Minty_." Chills were sent down her spine and familiar emotions rose when she heard that. _Most_ were pleasant.

18 glared and sent a ki blast at Mint, causing 17 to jump backwards. "18, what was that for?! She was so cute!" He snapped.

18 smirked. "You did it to the cute boy I liked. So I did it to the cute girl you liked."

17 glared hard. "18, that's so childish!"

Mint dusted herself off. "Actually, I'm completely fine." She said. "I'm stronger than you guys are, so nothing you do can actually hurt me. I'm not being arrogant, believe me." She smiled affectionately at 17. "Don't be mad at her, Lapis-chan."

17 stared at her with disbelief. "How...how did you..." He got on the defensive. "No way. There's no way you could be stronger than us."

Mint blinked. He's getting defensive. She flared her ki once to alert Trunks that things might escalate. She smiled and tried to calm the android. "It's ok. I promise. I'm not here to hurt you guys." She frowned. "I've already seen your demise once, and I had been the cause of it. I don't want that to happen again." True misery reflected in her eyes for a brief second.

17 winced. Something about seeing this stranger upset bothered him. He didn't like that. And why the hell aren't they blasting her to pieces yet? He glared at her. "What are you talking about, Loony bird?"

Mint rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm from the past. I came to the future with Trunks, the lavendar haired boy you've been fighting for years." She continued to explain, starting from the beginning. "And then Cell killed me, and then Shenron revived everyone and now I'm here." She explained. "Get it?"

17 raised an eyebrow, an entertained smirk on his face. "So, you and I are in a relationship in your time?"

Mint blushed and looked to the side. "K-Kinda."

18 smirked. "And apparently you and I are friends?"

"Yep." Mint chirped. "It sounds crazy, but whatever to crazy, right?" She chuckled. She sat down on the ground. "Now, you can try to desroy me if you want. But you won't." She put her elbows against her knees and rested her chin in her hands. She closed her eyes and waited.

18 walked up to her. "I believe you. Not the craziest thing I've ever heard." She smirked. "But don't think you can stop me from trashing this town." She spotted a child under a pile of rubble. Mint quickly hit the side of 18's temple with a side chopping movement and knocked her out, allowing the child to escape to her mother.

17 gasped in alarm. "Relax, she's only unconcious." She looked at the android before nodding. "Yep. Unconscious." She stood up straight. "Now..." She put her hands on her hips. "I have a particular affection towards the past you..." She looked at him. "And while you're sadistic, you still remind me of my Lapis-chan, and not because of the fact that you share the same name and body." She got into a stance. "Now you're either coming with me peacefully, or I can flare my ki two more times and alert Trunks, who, might I add, has wanted to kill you since the day he was born, and is way strong enough to do so. Your pick. Doesn't affect me." She said, nonchalantly. She was startled when he pushed her against a buildng.

"You think you scare me? 18 was obviously holding back and you just caught her off guard." He charged up a ki ball. He held his hand to her face. Her calm and nonchalant expression was pissing him off, but it was also making him feel very attracted to her. Which pissed him off even more. He growled. "Aren't you scared?!"

"No, not really."

He scowled and blasted her right in the face. Smoke errupted. When he let go, he expected a headless body to fall limp to the ground. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised, angered and, for some reason, somewhat relieved to seem how Mint's head was not only in tact, but the only damage done seemed to be how her face was covered with a little ash. She blew out smoke in his face.

"I don't smoke." She said, almost jokingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put up the smile that made Lapis melt everytime. It seemed to have the same effect on 17, because he just uncharacteristically gulped. She raised an eyebrow. "Looks like your _interests_ are the same as your past self." She grinned. While she wouldn't admit it, during the ten day wait for the Cell games, she had asked Bulma about seduction tricks. She grabbed 17's bandanna and grinned. "The you in my time turned into putty in my hand everytime I looked at him that way." She flared her ki lowly, telling Trunks she had it all under control. "Now come with me, and everything will be over."

She was surprised when 17 pushed her into the building again and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss back, but she was caught off guard. Another thing about how Lapis and 17 were different was the way they kissed. Lapis kissed tenderly and lovingly, and he wasn't _too_ lecherous. 17 kissed roughly and impatiently. His hands wandered slightly, but didn't stay where they didn't belong for too long. He seemed to have accepted that she was much stronger than he was. He also seemed to share Lapis' fascination with her scar, as he traced it with his fingers. He nibbled on her lip and explored. Mint shuddered when he grabbed her tail and she pushed him back.

She cleared her throat and blushed deeply. "S-So...just come with me, OK?" She picked 18 up and flew ahead of him when he nodded. _'No matter what timeline I'm in, it seems that Lapis-chan will always have some sort of attraction to me...'_ She blushed and smiled.

Mint looked down and frowned at the mass destruction below. She felt her heart ache for the many families that had been taken, and destroyed, or even been driven to extinction. But at the same time, she felt her affections grow, oddly enough. She looked at 18. It wasn't their fault they were like this. _'Dr. Gero did this to them. He programmed them to be this way...he took their lives from them...'_ She felt enraged and empathetic at the same time.

She was released from her thoughts by 17's voice. "So where are we going?" He asked.

"Capsule Corp."

"What for?"

She looked back at him, her face holding a stoic expression. "You ask a lot of question for a murderer." 17 grinned and flew up to her, before twirling her tail in his hand.

"Do I now?" He purred slightly.

She blushed. "I'm not gonna last throughout this trip." She grabbed his arm and used Instant Transmission.

* * *

17 grinned. "Neat trick." She shushed him and put his sister in his arms. She motioned him to follow and felt for Trunks' and Bulma's energies. They were still in her lab.

"Wait here." She whispered. She held a finger to her lips, and one to his, telling him to be quiet. He blinked before nodding. She smiled gratefully before walking into the lab.

"Mint!" Bulma ran to her and hugged her. "You're ok!"

"Duh, what'd you think would happen?" She smiled nervously. "Bulma, umm...can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

She blushed and whispered. "Can you reprogram the androids?"

"WHAT?! REPRO-" Mint covered their mouths.

"Bulma, I'm not kidding. If you reprogrammed them, they wouldn't be a threat anymore! Then I could go to Planet Namek and use the Dragon Balls to bring everyone back and erase everyone's memory of the android's wrong doings. Please? Just do this for me."

"Why are you whispering?" Bulma and Trunks asked.

Mint smiled nervously. "Those damned androids are in here, aren't they?!" Trunks growled.

Mint laughed nervously and exited the room before coming back in with 17, who was still holding his sister. "Maybe?" Trunks charged and she quickly got in front of 17 and held her hands out. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay! It's okay!" She spread her arms out. "He's cool, I promise! I told them about the past, and they believed me! It's cool!" She insisted.

Trunks growled and backed up. "Mint..."

"Bulma, you can reprogram them right?"

"Reprogram us?" 17 asked, slightly enraged. Mint glared at him, and he quieted down instantly, though his scowl didn't lessen.

Mint returned her attention to Bulma. "Please Bulma? It's their programming that made them this way. It isn't even their faults! Dr. Gero did this to them!" She walked up to 17 and mushed his face, still looking at Bulma. "If you look at him without thinking cold blooded killer, he's just another kid!" She frowned when he got out of her grip and massaged his cheeks. "Bulma, seriously! They just need a new upgrade! Think of it as a new challenge! I know you can do it! Just fix their programming and I'll finish the rest!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?!"

"When I was dead, I went to a place where time moves REEEEEAAAAALLY slowly. Like, "five months in an hour" slowly. I totally learned some new techniques. Trust me on this? Please?"

Bulma glared at 17 and the unconscious 18. She looked at Trunks. "Trunks?"

"I was with her, she did learn some new techniques..." He muttered. He sighed. "Mom, I trust Goran-chan's judgement. Go for it..."

17 piped up. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" He demanded.

Mint looked at him before setting 18 down and taking his hand, earning a scowl from Trunks. "Lapis-chan, please? Do this for me?" She asked, smiling the way she did. He hesitated. He only knew this girl fifteen minutes and now she seemed to have him totally wrapped.

He sighed with a llittle exasperation and a lot of shame. "Fine. How long will this take..."

Bulma was surprised at how quickly the sadistic murderer was subdued. Mint had some serious _skill_! She answered the question after a few seconds and an annoyed grunt by the male android. "Maybe two to three days... but you can't be conscious."

"Well, I don't need much sleep so that's gonna be a problem."

"Not unless someone knocks you out." Bulma suggested.

Trunks perked. "I'll do it!"

"_**No**_!" Mint said immediately, glaring at him. "You'll hit him too hard on purpose!" She snapped.

17 scoffed and pushed her to the side, and glared at him. "Please, I've kicked this guy's ass so many times I surprised he could sit."

Mint sweatdropped as they began glaring at each other. She muttered something under her breath. They began yelling at each other and Trunks was about to start charging his ki when-

_**Whack!**_

Mint hit 17's temple in a slicing movement like she had to 18. He promply fell to the ground. "Boys..." She sighed. "They'll both be out for three or four days. That's enough, right?" Bulma nodded, shocked at the sight of two unconscious androids. "Good. You aren't actually gonna reprogram them. I just needed an excuse to knock them out while I do a little work. Ok? I'll be back in two or three days." She stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go give Mom a heart attack so...peace!" She used Instant Transmission. She came back and looked at Trunks. "Touch either of them and I'll kick your ass full power." She left again. Trunks sweatdropped.

* * *

Chi-Chi sat in her empty house sadly. So many sad memories... Her father had died of old age just last year. She was officially all alone. She hadn't had any contact with Bulma, so she was unsure if her old friend was still alive. She looked at family picture. It had all of them in it. Her. Ox King. Goku. Gohan. Mint.

Mint was only eight, going on nine, and Gohan was three going on four. They had the same birthday... She put the picture back. She heard a knock.

Chi-Chi jumped. "Visitors?" She opened the door cautiously, and immediately swung it open at the familiar face. "Go...Goran...?"

Mint smiled. "Hi Mom. It's really me."

Chi-Chi trembled before shaking her head. "No...no it isn't possible. You're dead..."

"Well...technically. I came here from the past, Mom. I came with Trunks in his Time Machine. I can only stay for a week though." She smiled. "How long have I been dead?"

Chi-Chi cried as she looked at her child. "14 years...You've been gone for fourteen years!" She hugged her. "Oh my baby!" Mint smiled and let her mother cry on her.

"I'm here, Mom...I'm here..." She hugged her gently. "It's ok..."

"No one left...There's no one left..." Chi-Chi sobbed.

Mint smiled at the slightly taller woman. "It's fine Mom. I have a plan." She smiled. "Don't worry, ok? I'm going to run some errands. If it goes well, there may be some familiar faces around here."

Chi-Chi smiled. "You mean you and Gohan will come back to me?"

Mint nodded. "Maybe. I don't know if my plan will even work. I'm actually just going on a gut feeling here." She smiled. "Mom, I'm spending the night, then I'm going to Namek. I won't be gone long, ok? No need to worry?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "R-Right. No need to worry...I trust you, dear..."

Mint smiled. "Mom, if I can wish them back...I'm gonna turn all of you back to your ages before the androids returned. Ok?" Chi-Chi blinked.

"You can do that?"

Mint nodded once, before scratching her head. "Maybe. I haven't actually tried my Time Twister Technique on another person before." She smiled. "We won't know until we try, right?"

Chi-Chi smiled fondly at her daughter. "You always did have your father's personality." Mint smiled and laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Mint stood at the top of Kami's lookout. It was surprisingly still in tact. Mr. Popo had been beyond delighted to see her, and so had Korin. "So will this be OK? I'm gonna bring Dende with me, to replace Kami."

Mr. Popo nodded. "Yes, of course! Mint, you are doing so much!"

She nodded. "Mmhmm." She made a serious expression. "I understand though, that part of my wish may be out of Porunga's power. For example, Papa-chan's revival. As you know, he died of natural causes, so I'm not sure if he can be revived." Mr. Popo nodded. "However..." She looked at him. "You've created Dragon Balls at one point, right?"

Mr. Popo nodded once. "Yes, I have, though Shenron's abilities were very limited.

Mint nodded. "I understand that. Is there a possibility that I can make Dragon Balls too?" She asked. "I understand if I can't, but due to my strength, Shenron would be able to have less limitations to what he can grant."

Korin looked at her. "Mint, what are you talking about? Aren't you the weakest of the Earth's Special Forces?"

That seemed to hit a nerve. She glared at the cat. "No. I'm the strongest. I'll show you." She quickly ascended to Super Saiyan 2, with only a minor grunt.

Korin waved a paw frantically as the floors began to crack. "Ok, ok, I get it! Stop, the lookout can't take it!" Mint grinned and quickly stopped.

Mr. Popo nodded once, sweatdropping. "I understand. I suppose under the proper circumstances, you can create your own set of Dragon Balls, if you are named guardian of Earth."

Mint raised an eyebrow. "Ok? How do I do that? I'll become guardian, recreate the Dragon Balls, make my wish, then pass the duty to Dende. Will that work?"

Mr. Popo thought about it for a few seconds. "I suppose so." He went into a room before coming out with a scale model of Shenron.

"Hey, I know that! That's what Dende used to recreate Shenron!" She looked at the man eagerly. "So if I say the phrase..." She closed her eye. "I remember. Ok, let's go for it! But first I'm gonna bring Dende back with me. Ok?" Mr. Popop nodded. She grinned. "Hey, does this mean I can take away the natural death limitation too?" Mr. Popo nodded. Mint's grin grew. "Then I only need to get Dende!" She focused her energy. "I know the Namekians have a limited amount of energy...but if I try hard, I should be able to sense them..." She closed her eye her brow twitched as she focused. Her eyes widened. "I got it! It's so faint, I can barely feel it, but it's there!" She smiled. "I'll be right back!" She put her fingers to her head and used Instant Transmission.

* * *

One can only imagine how shocked the Namekians were to see a random stranger appear literally out of thin air. Mint grinned. "Yo! I wanna speak to Dende! Is he here?" She asked. She wasn't all that surprised when several Namekian warrior charged for her. She dodged with ease and fllew into the ear. "Look, I know Namekians have sensitive hearing, so if you guys don't chill out, I swear, I will use my Voice Cannon technique and you will all go DEAF!" She declared impatiently. They hesitated. "What? You guys don't recognize me?" She flew down. "It's me, Goran. The daughter of Goku. Remember me?"

She smiled when a Namekian walked up to her. He was very old, and his skin had become a pale green. "Yes, I remember you, Goran. You were the child who sang that lovely song to Grand Elder Guru before his death." She heard several gasps from the older Namekians.

Mint smiled wide. "Moori-san!" She hugged him. "Long time no see!"

"You have grown exceptionally. All though, shouldn't you be looking older? It has been twenty-four Earth years since we last saw you."

Mint laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I suppose so!" She scratched the back of her head. "Actually, I'm not the Goran from this time. I'm only 16, and I'm Goran from the past." She smiled and bowed. "I'm here to see Dende. Where can I find him?"

Moori rubbed his chin. "Ah, my little brother..." He nodded. "If I'm correct, he should be over in the fields. Is there somthing the matter?"

Mint nodded. "I was hoping that he would help me, by becoming the guardian of Earth." Moori nodded. "Ya see, he actually took the occupation in my time about twenty years ago. I'm hoping he is still willing. I suppose I'll find out. I'm gonna surprise him." With that, she hid her energy and used Instant Transmission to the now grown Dende. She hid her energy lower when she saw him flinch. She quickly jumped behind him when he turned around. She covered his eyes from behind. "Oi, Dende-chi, can you guess who?"

He turned and faced her. He blinked and stared at her. "Mint-neesan?" She smiled. He hugged her. "I was sure you were dead...how are you here?"

"Came from the past." She hugged him back. She parted and tilted her head. "You've gotten pretty handsome." She looked him over. "But should you still be calling me neesan? I'm pretty sure you're over sixteen."

"I shall. You were a sisterly figure to me." He took her hands. "Why are you here? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She nodded. "Hai. Can you...will you become the new guardian of Earth? We need you." Dende stared at her before nodding. She smiled wide and jumped on him. "Arigato! You're the best, Dende-chi!" She kissed his cheek, resulting in a smile from the Namekian.

* * *

Mint smiled as she presented Dende to Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo, meet my dear friend, Dende. Dende-chi, this is Mr. Popo." They bowed to each other. "So how does this work? You just declare me as the new guardian?" Popo nodded.

Dende looked at her. "I thought you wanted me to become the guardian."

Mint nodded. "I do. But first I need to become the guardian so I can create the Dragon Balls and make a few wishes. With my huge amount of ki, I can easily have Shenron have less limitations. Then after my wish, I will pass it on to you, so I can go back to my time." She looked at Mr. Popo. "Right?" He nodded.

"Hai. Kami-sama."

Mint's tail fluffed up. "No no, "Mint" is fine! I'll only be kami for a little bit!" She looked at the model of Shenron. "If I remember correctly, Dende-chi said a certain phrase and passed his energy to the statue..." She closed her eyes and put her hands over the little statue. "Ok...the phrase..." She breathed a little and said the Namekian phrase she had once heard the young Dende say. Her pronounciation needed a little work, but it seemed to be fine as she poured her energy into the statue. She blinked when she suddenly felt the presence of Dragon Balls scattered on Earth. She blinked and looked at Mr. Popo. "Did I do it?"

Mr. Popo nodded happily. "Hai!"

She smiled. "Ok! I'll be back!" She used I.T to Capsule Corp. "Yo!"

Bulma jumped. "Oh, Mint, hi." She blinked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"How are ya?"

Bulma looked at her strangely. "Fine. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hai!" She looked at Trunks before smiling and returning her gaze to Bulma. "Bulma, where's the Dragon radar?"

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow and pulled the dusty device out of her drawer. "It's right here. But it's not like it'll be of any-"

"Thanks Bulma!" She took the radar and used Instant Transmission before Bulma could finish talking.

"-use...?" She looked at Trunks. "Um...what was that about?" He shrugged, not having a clue himself.

One after one, Mint collected the seven dragon balls. "This is gonna be great." She grinned.

* * *

Mint took a deep breath in. "Let's see if this works! I made it so that four wishes could be granted, because this is gonna take a bit of work." She nodded to herself. "Now, Shenron-chan, arise!" Mr. Popo held in a chuckle at this summoning. There was a light, and soon, the Eternal Dragon was before them. "Wow, I did it! It worked!"

Shenron stared down at them. "State your wish."

Mint nodded once. "Hai! Shenron-chan, please, will you restore all the damage done by Androids 17 and 18?" She asked.

Shenron nodded and paused. "Your wish has been granted. State your next wish."

She nodded. "Wish one down...And next, revive all the victims by the androids, erasing their memories of the damage done. Ah, except the Z Fighters! Can you do that?"

Shenron paused again. "This is a lot of damage..." They waited. "State your third wish."

She looked at Mr. Popo before back at the dragon. "Have you also brought back my father?"

Shenron nodded. "Yes. I have. Unfortunately he, along with the other fighters, are in the middle of nowhere."

Mint nodded. "For my third wish, can you bring them all here?"

"It shall be done."

Mint squealed. _'This is going great!'_

"...Mint?" She turned around and was startled to see a much older Gohan.

"Are you...? Gohan...?" He looked at her, blinking and nodding. "Wow, you sure look a lot like Papa-chan!" She smiled. She looked to the side and saw the other Z Fighters. Including herself. Only a bit more shapely and a little taller.

"OK, how old are we in this time?"

Mirai Mint looked in the direction of orignal Mint, but didn't see her. "Um, I'm nineteen."

Mint raised an eyebrow. "That's right... you can't see in this time..." She looked at Dende. "Dende-chi, your healing abilities surpass mine. Can you help her...er...me...ah...? You know what I mean. Do you think you can...?"

Dende nodded. "Yes. I had learned to enhance my skills this way." He looked at Mirai Mint. "Mint-neesan, come here." Mirai Mint, whom I'm calling Goran, approached the Namekian's voice. "Alright, here we go." He put his hand in front of her and sends his ki through her.

Goran blinked. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "I...I can see?" She looked at Mint. "Hey, you're me!"

Mint nodded. "Well, yeah! Duh!"

They smiled at each other. "We look good." They said in unison, before laughing. Then, they both glared at Gohan, who flinched.

"What?"

"There's no way we're being your little sister!" They said in unison.

Gohan responded by hiding behind Goku. "W-What are you talking about?"

Goku blinked. "Mints, be nice to your..." He looked at Gohan. "Little...big...brother?"

The two girls nodded to each other and put their hands over his head. "We'll make you ten! Time Twister!" Purple ki spheres formed in their hands and their ki raced through Gohan and he shrunk.

"Wha!" He shouted. "Change me back! I don't wanna go through puberty again!"

"Nope." They said in unison. They clapped hands together and smiled. "Wow, that was the first time I ever did that! Me too! Eek!"

"I am losing my patience! State your final wish!"

Mint sweatdropped. "Right!" She flew up to him and whispered the wish. "Turn Androids 17 and 18 human please, but let them keep their powers, ok?"

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell."

Mint grinned as the dragon balls scattered. She had caught the four star ball and gave it to Goku. She looked at Dende. "Dende-chi, I pass the role of Earth's guardian on to you." He smiled and nodded.

Goran looked at Mint. "You'r energy is different from mine... Are we... Strong?"

Mint grinned. "Are you kidding? We're the strongest in the universe! I'll show ya!" She laughed. She flew up in the air and powered up all the way, so as not to damage the lookout any further.

Goran's eyes widened. "I. Can't. Wait."

Mint flew down to all the shocked Z Fighters. "That's right. I'm stronger than you, you..." She flew to Vegeta. "And YOU, Veggie-chan." She jumped away from him, then looked at Piccolo. "I'm not a distraction in my time anymore." They all gaped at her. "Yeah, I know. All this happened in nine months in the hyperbolic time chamber with Papa-chan and Gohan-chi."

Gohan blinked. "What?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. You became a Super Saiyan at age eleven in my time, and you tie with me as the strongest. At least we think. When we came out, I matched you evenly, even though you were a Super Saiyan, and I wasn't. We were fighting this monster named Cell, and before I died, I had achieved the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 form." She furrowed her brows. "If I was evenly matched with you without being a Super Saiyan, then I'm probably stronger than you by a lot now." She looked at Goran. "You should probably change into a fifteen year old. I promised Mom I'd change everyone to their original ages. That means you, Bulma, Gohan, and her. I'm gonna leave Trunks as he is though, if he wants me to."

"What? Why if _Trunks_ wants to stay older? _I'm _your brother!"

Mint stared at him, before smiling. "Because I said so."

Goran nodded, chuckling. "Time Twister." She smiled as she shrunk and lost some of her figure. "Let's go."

* * *

**There's the end of the chapter! Now, time for Mint's week vacation in the restored future! This is gonna be good. *Rubs hands, laughing evilly* Peace! *peace sign and victory pose***


End file.
